La Méthode Heero
by Calamithy
Summary: [yaoi, oneshotS ?] La méthode Heero ? Essayer, c'est l'adopter ! Heero est déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il veut... mais peuton toujours obtenir ce qu'on veut ? 8ème oneshot Phase VII EPISHOT ! :'Homerun : opération coup de poing'
1. LMH 'La Méthode Heero' : La Mission

**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, indéfini, oneshot ?**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : y en a pas pour le moment.**

**Résumé : Heero veut tester sa méthode. Non ce n'est pas un nawak.**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma tite M, c'est pour toi ! ¤gros câlins consolateur de fin de KKM¤ J'espère que ça te plaira.**

**Micis** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou dernièrement, merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewée sans se loguer : Catirella, Sea ¤o¤, larm, didilove 37, mon tit hamster, aishanu soma, babou, rena. Et à mon padawan que j'ai pas eu le temps de remercier pour sa review sur soldats.**

**Petit mot à Tulag : je porte plainte contre toi XDXDXD**

* * *

**La Méthode Heero (Mission M.)**

¤

**Bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, 22h12, le 24 Février AC 201.**

¤

Heero Yuy était attiré par Duo Maxwell.

Physiquement.

Il était assez grand sans être un géant. 1m78. La même taille que lui. Parfait.

Il était petit et assez maigre adolescent – tout comme lui, 1m56, 46 kilos -, mais en grandissant il était devenu _mince_. Il avait tout de même pris vingt-deux centimètres et vingt-quatre kilos de chair et de muscles saillants en six ans.

Duo Maxwell était un homme maintenant et cela changeait le regard de celui qui avait grandi en même temps que lui.

Il avait un corps bien fait, harmonieux, athlétique, à la douceur inattendue aussi. Un roc imparfait et blanc sans être pâle, avec ses brisures, ses cicatrices et ses faiblesses, la colonne vertébrale, par exemple, où il était excessivement chatouilleux.

A retenir.

Heero le savait pour l'avoir soigné à maintes reprises ces dernières années, quand un médecin leur faisait défaut et cela arrivait souvent, mine de rien.

Même en période de paix on ne trouvait pas forcément de docteur… quand on était en mission.

Etre Preventer avait l'avantage d'avoir une rémunération et d'être officiellement du bon côté, sinon cela revenait au même que d'être terroriste, à l'époque.

¤

¤

Six ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, sur Terre, à Paris. Une pensait que « deux vétérans de guerre dans la même unité officiant chacun de leur côté était ridicule ».

« Perte de temps et d'énergie ». Leurs « compétences devaient se compléter et œuvrer pour le maintien de la paix ».

Winner et Barton ne s'étant jamais engagés et Chang travaillant déjà avec Po, ne restaient que deux anciens pilotes, Duo et lui.

Cela n'avait pas été facile au début, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'être en mission tous les deux qu'ils avaient été binômes.

Tous les cinq étaient individualistes à la base.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'entendaient relativement bien qu'ils étaient d'accord sur les méthodes d'investigation à appliquer.

¤

Duo Maxwell n'aimait pas que l'on « marche sur ses plates-bandes », comme il le disait lui-même.

Et Heero ne supportait pas que « son » plan ne soit pas respecté. Avoir travaillé quelques fois ensemble et avoir sauvé la vie de l'autre n'empêchait pas les tensions et les empoignades. Même s'ils s'étaient appréciés. Même s'ils s'appréciaient encore.

Deux personnes au caractère bien trempé travaillant ensemble presque 7/7 jours cela donnait des étincelles. Duo Maxwell était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil mais il pouvait être très borné.

Bon, Heero aussi, il le reconnaissait. Cela _pouvait_ lui arriver.

Mais avec le temps et les années, ils avaient appris à accorder leurs violons, apprécier leurs méthodes de travail à leur juste valeur et avoir des rapports amicaux, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se qualifier d'amis.

¤

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, la proximité n'avait pas rendu Duo excessivement tactile vis-à-vis de lui.

Adolescent il le touchait beaucoup, envahissait un petit peu son espace vital – Heero reconnaissait qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour envahir son espace vital et que même très peu, c'était beaucoup pour lui -.

Avec les années et le stress inhérent à leur position, Duo ne l'avait presque pas touché – autrement que pour les empoignades - plusieurs années durant.

Quand ils eurent fini par se comprendre – quand Une les avait menacé de les renvoyer aussi -, ils mirent bon gré, mal gré, de l'eau dans leur vin.

Ils avaient grandi aussi.

¤

¤

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'entendaient bien mieux, deux ans que Heero regardait Duo _autrement_.

Quand les conflits et les missions ne parasitaient pas son jugement – oui Heero Yuy avait appris qu'il pouvait être parasité, ignorer à ce point son environnement ne pouvait être dû qu'à un cryptage de signal ou à de l'imbécillité chronique. Son orgueil lui faisait _automatiquement_ choisir le cryptage. – il découvrit que Duo Maxwell avait des arguments esthétiques non négligeables.

Bon, il avait un corps bien fait et des yeux fascinants quand il se mettait en colère ou quand il défendait ses convictions. Ils s'assombrissaient, passant du bleu foncé à un bleu presque violacé et c'était joli comme un vortex.

¤

Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà vu Duo Maxwell se mettre en colère, trop de fois pour les compter, mais il était trop occupé à ne pas l'entendre pour le voir _vraiment_.

Pour parler franchement, quand quelqu'un vous saoulait, vous l'ignoriez et point, vous le réduisiez en bruit de fond à défaut de le mettre en pièce.

Alors il avait des circonstances, hein ? Il n'était pas stupide ?

Une petite voix lui disait que, peut-être qu'à l'époque, il n'était pas prêt à le voir « comme ça », tout simplement.

Quand Maxwell avait cessé de crier, Yuy avait cessé d'être parasité. Et même quand il avait recommencé à crier sur lui - beaucoup moins qu'avant -, c'était déjà trop tard : quoiqu'il puisse faire, Heero ne le serait plus jamais, parasité.

¤

Heero avait appris à à peu près quinze ans qu'il aimait bien Réléna, la première jeune fille à vouloir l'approcher malgré ce qu'il était et comme elle l'aimait aussi, cela tombait bien.

A seize ans, il avait appris qu'il aimait bien être embrassé par elle parce qu'il l'aimait bien et que ses lèvres étaient douces.

A dix-sept ans il avait quitté Réléna parce qu'il l'aimait bien, justement, et que c'était peut-être un problème. Le fait qu'il mettait sa vie en danger en sortant avec elle était secondaire.

A dix-neuf ans Heero avait appris qu'il aimait les garçons tout court et avec son coéquipier qui plus est.

Alors il avait fait des recherches pour être bien sûr, pour comprendre – n'était-il pas censé être hétérosexuel ? Peut-être était-ce dû au surmenage ou à une surexposition - et… expérimenter.

Heero ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Oh.

Que.

Non.

Heero était naturellement prudent, méfiant (voire paranoïaque) et réservé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'expérimenter avec prudence, méfiance (voire paranoïa) et réserve, quitte à faire très peur, au début.

Mais petit à petit l'oiseau avait fait son nid et l'appétit était venu en mangeant.

Heero n'avait pas changé sa nature, mais il en avait découvert beaucoup plus sur lui-même et sur les autres.

Et à la fin de son « éducation sentimentale », il ne se sentait plus comme un oisillon trop tôt hors du nid.

Non, il se sentait oiseau de proie.

¤

¤

Il avait expérimenté longtemps comme ça – deux ans quand même –. Il avait même appris à flirter.

Aujourd'hui il était parfaitement sûr de ses préférences, ne confondait plus la curiosité affective (quelqu'un l'aimait malgré tout, c'était étrange et agréable quand même. C'était ce qui s'était produit avec Réléna, mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela aurait pu parfaitement se produire avec Maxwell. Après tout il avait été le premier garçon à avoir déclaré être son ami. C'était pour cela qu'il avait pris son temps.) avec ses envies, ses désirs.

Il était à présent certain qu'il aimait les hommes, de ce qu'il aimait faire ou non avec eux. Par exemple, il préférait les pubs aux boîtes même si danser ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé… il avait appris à s'amuser.

Il savait ce qu'il aimait faire, niveau sexuel également.

Son corps de métier l'empêchait d'obtenir beaucoup plus que des rapports satisfaisant avec un civil sans le mettre en danger (et sans avoir auparavant épluché son casier judiciaire)

Il savait également ce qu'il recherchait moralement chez un partenaire : au cours de ses expériences, il avait pu constater une chose : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer ses partenaires avec Duo. La proie était plus attrayante que l'ombre. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment « moralement » Duo, même si l'équation comportait une certaine inconnue, ce qu'il connaissait déjà il le voulait quand même.

¤

Au début bien sûr, c'était physique « il est plus mince, il est plus grand, je me demande comment est son…. »

Puis assez rapidement, c'était devenu « il n'aurait pas dit ça, il n'aurait pas pensé ça, je me demande si…. »

Et à rire avec son partenaire du moment en pensant à « la tête de Duo si »

Heero avait fait beaucoup de recherches, avait lu, était sorti autant que son travail le permettait, mais il n'avait vraiment eu que trois hommes.

Il pensait de plus en plus au baka, faisait de plus en plus abstraction de leur animosité passée, faisait de plus en plus attention à ce qu'il disait et à comment il le disait… pour apprendre à le connaître.

Il aimait bien travailler avec lui depuis « la trêve imposée », depuis que la trêve n'en était plus une, surtout. Il l'avait compris le jour où, pour la première fois en quatre années, ils avaient mangé un sandwich ensemble dans leur bureau. Aujourd'hui, soit deux ans après le premier sandwich, c'était naturel.

¤

Avant cela ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour limiter le temps qu'ils passaient dans la même pièce.

Aujourd'hui ils pouvaient même se retrouver à l'extérieur, mais jamais seuls, toujours avec un tiers, collègue ou ami.

C'était devenu agréable de passer même un court instant avec lui, de lui parler sans hurler ou l'ignorer, même si les sujets de conversation étaient somme toute sommaires.

Avant il n'y avait PAS de conversation.

Et de fil en aiguille, il avait eu de plus en plus envie de lui, tout simplement. De son corps, il le savait depuis ses dix-neuf ans. De sa tête ? C'était venu avec le temps…

Il y avait une mauvaise chose : comme ils travaillaient ensemble, la situation risquait de se compliquer, s'il ne jouait pas ses cartes correctement.

Il y avait une bonne chose : comme ils s'appréciaient sans être trop proches, il n'y avait pas le facteur « renoncer à notre amitié »

Et plus les mois passaient, plus il était attiré… il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Cela faisait six mois qu'il y réfléchissait et il en avait assez de réfléchir.

Il voulait passer à l'action, mais comment ?

¤

¤

Duo Maxwell plaisait dangereusement à Heero Yuy, dangereusement oui, parce qu'il ne savait presque rien de lui.

Et Heero Yuy n'aimait pas avancer sans plan, alors il en avait un, basé sur la curiosité et aussi… sur une part de risque.

Il avait des connaissances de terrain bien sûr, connaissait son physique, son caractère, sa manière de réagir face à certaines situations.

Il savait pourquoi il avait quitté son travail de ferrailleur – ennui profond – et il ne l'avait su que parce qu'il s'était une énième fois énervé, mais cette fois-ci, à cause d'un dossier qui n'avançait pas « mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter…, pourquoi j'ai quitté » etc, etc…

Il lui connaissait quelques ami(es) – ou petites amies , Hilde Schbeiker, Howard, Winner, Barton et même Chang, à sa grande surprise, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. A côté de cela, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Chang non plus.

Mais il ne connaissait pas Duo.

¤

Il n'avait aucune anecdote personnelle, masculine, sexuelle ou non, à se mettre sous la dent.

Ils n'avaient pas ce genre de conversation. Il fallait dire que lui non plus ne parlait pas de ça.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait quelqu'un dans la vie…

Ils allaient finir par en parler, c'était sûr.

Dès ce soir, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient de nocturne tous les deux. Et il était en retard, comme prévu.

Le vendredi il y avait énormément de circulation, le périphérique et les autoroutes étaient bouchées.

Et en plus c'était un jour de chassé-croisé de retours et de départs en vacances scolaires…

Le jour parfait. C'était tellement rare qu'ils soient de nocturnes ou des gardes un vendredi. C'était le privilège des lieutenants. Peut-être le seul appréciable.

Ils étaient de nocturne deux vendredis par an. Autant dire qu'il avait attendu longtemps parce que c'était le premier vendredi en huit mois. Et il fallait que ce soit ce vendredi là, avec les vacances scolaires, le surplus d'embouteillage pour couvrir les douceurs.

Pour se couvrir lui.

Il avait bien préparé sa mission, la « Mission Maxwell ».

¤

Plutôt que de s'appesantir sur ce qu'il ne savait pas de Duo, Heero avait décidé de se focaliser sur ce qu'il savait de lui. Alors il prit le pager qu'il ne quittait jamais et relu une dernière fois les notes qu'il y avait tapé :

¤

- Duo a un caractère de cochon.

- Duo n'aime pas qu'on lui parle pendant qu'il déjeune.

- Duo est de meilleure humeur après avoir mangé ses crousti-barres. (en prendre au distributeur, on peut lui parler quand il en mange)

- Duo est d'excellente humeur après avoir bu une bière. (lui en ramener une, un soir, vendredi idéal, plus détendu même si circulation)

- Duo n'aime pas parler de sa vie privée, lui tirer les vers du nez délicatement. (pas tout le même jour, il se poserait trop de question)

- Duo est au moins aussi méfiant et paranoïaque que lui.

- Duo n'aime pas qu'on lui mente. (poser les bonnes questions pour ne pas avoir à mentir dans la réponse)

- Duo aime que l'on aille droit au but.

¤

Finalement il n'en connaissait pas si peu que ça sur Duo.

¤

Il avait tout acheté bien sûr, il n'était pas rare qu'ils boivent un peu d'alcool les jours de nocturne. Oh, pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour se faire un peu de bien.

Ils restaient vigilants. Et puis Une n'était pas là.

C'était Duo qui lui en avait ramené la première fois. Au distributeur on lui avait donné deux bières au lieu d'une (distributeur privé, réservé aux gradés et au haut commandement.) alors il l'avait partagée avec son collègue.

Heero n'avait pas dit non au grand étonnement de son coéquipier. Et Duo avait haussé les épaules avant de faire un petit sourire.

Heero avait appris ce jour-là et à apprécier les nocturnes, et à apprécier une petite mousse de temps en temps.

Et s'il était en bonne compagnie…

¤

Il était en train d'observer ses notes quand des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Il effaça les données de son pager (trop dangereux de conserver les données) et nota mentalement l'heure à laquelle son partenaire était arrivé :

22h30.

En uniforme beige et kaki – en harmonie totale avec les fournitures de leur bureau -, son ordinateur portable à la main, qu'il posa délicatement sur son plan de travail si semblable à celui de Heero.

Beige aussi.

Mais si différent à celui de Heero.

En bordel perpétuel, ou tout du moins en bordel savamment organisé, comme Duo l'appelait.

Et force Heero devait constater qu'il l'était, organisé, car s'il lui demandait quelque chose – stylo qui se noie sous les papiers, disquettes ou CD, dossier important – il ne lui fallait pas plus de cinq secondes pour le sortir, intacte.

Sans un regard pour lui et après avoir posé manteau et portable, Duo se tourna et s'apprêta à ressortir du bureau.

Avant même que Heero ne dise un mot, Duo, comme s'il avait anticipé ce que Heero dirait, lança, exaspéré :

¤

- Je sais, je suis en retard, embouteillages de merde.

- …

- Me prends pas la tête vieux, j'ai même pas eu le temps de bouffer, je vais au distri.

- Attends.

- Quoi ?

¤

Duo Maxwell était sur le point d'exploser.

¤

- J'ai pris tes crousti-barres et de la bière.

- Sérieux ?

¤

Duo se tourna vers son vis-à-vis.

Pour court-circuiter le pourquoi, Heero enchaîne rapidement :

¤

- On a du boulot, ça t'évite de ressortir, comme ça.

- Vrai. Je ressors si je veux au fait….

¤

Un haussement de sourcil, Duo était de mauvaise humeur… pour changer.

Et il avait des circonstances… pour changer.

¤

- Je peux manger les crousti _au fait_.

¤

Mais Heero avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, le spandex n'étant plus à la mode.

Il sort cinq crousti-barres du tiroir de son bureau, et la bière du mini frigo blanc, à sa gauche.

¤

- … mais c'est déjà sympa d'y avoir pensé, merci.

¤

Duo montait vite mais il redescendait vite et il en fallait très peu pour lui faire plaisir, Heero avait appris cela aussi.

Duo, le regard gourmand, approcha du bureau de Heero et tendit la main.

Heero en profita pour l'effleurer discrètement.

Il lui donna trois crousti-barres chocolat, amande et miel.

Duo avait la dent sucrée.

Heero avait appris à aimer les douceurs.

¤

- Et la bière ?

- Nan, plus tard, à la pause. Tu t'en es pris une, aussi ?

- Hn.

- On la partagera tout à l'heure.

- Hn.

¤

Heero ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu.

Il avait un peu hâte de mettre son plan à exécution, en même temps qu'un peu d'appréhension, aussi.

Mais ils avaient un travail à accomplir aussi. Paperasse qui ne partirait pas toute seule.

Et puis, plus ils auraient travaillé et plus il serait tard, mieux ce serait…

Heero se noya dans ses rapports sans plus se préoccuper de son séduisant coéquipier.

Sans même manger son crousti alors qu'il entendait Duo dévorer les siens.

Une odeur de chocolat se répandit dans la pièce, ajoutant aux cliquetis des claviers et au croquant délicat de la friandise.

C'était agréable de travailler le vendredi soir.

* * *

Il était 02h35 du matin quand Duo étouffa un bâillement :

¤

- 'ro, t'as soif ?

¤

C'était la manière bien à lui qu'avait Maxwell de lui dire qu'il avait soif. Lorsqu'ils prenaient leurs sandwichs ensemble, à la pause, Duo lui disait toujours «'ro, t'as pas faim ».

Il aimait bien ce « 'ro ».

Il l'aimait beaucoup en fait, ce diminutif.

Il l'aimait d'autant plus qu'il n'était venu que très tard, il n'était pas là il y a encore quelques mois.

Heero avait pu écouter défiler les « Hil, Howy, Cat', Tro, 'Fei » et même, pour la taquiner, « Rel » pour Réléna, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine.

Il avait une petite place dans le cercle très fermé de Duo Maxwell et cette petite place était agréable.

Heero était content, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

Mais il n'allait pas changer de comportement non plus, il ne fallait pas que Maxwell le soupçonne.

Tut-tut.

Il répondit, comme chaque fois que cette situation se produisait :

¤

- Non pas vraiment.

¤

Et Duo lui répondrait quelque chose comme : « mais si, tu as soif, d'ailleurs t'as l'air desséché. Passe-m'en une, que tu boives pas seul ».

¤

- Mais si, mais si, t'as soif, d'ailleurs t'as l'air desséché. Et passe-moi ma mienne que je dessèche pas aussi.

¤

Duo tendit la main sans même regarder Heero et Heero sourit ouvertement en ouvrant le frigidaire.

Il sorti les deux bières avant d'interpeller son collègue :

¤

- Attrape.

- Thanks.

¤

Heero régla l'alarme de sa montre sur 03h02 de manière à ce qu'ils reprennent leur travail comme convenu, après leur demi-heure de pause.

Puis il mangea un barre chocolatée.

Duo sauvegarda ses données, abaissa l'écran de son portable, fit pivoter son siège de bureau noir et attrapa la bière sans difficulté.

Puis il desserra sa cravate et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Puis il passa la grande cannette sur son front en fermant les yeux.

Heero avait aussi des raisons « pratiques » pour lesquelles il aimait bien les nocturnes.

Duo ne faisait pas cela en pleine journée, avec son supérieur hiérarchique dans le bureau d'à côté et ses subordonnées directs au même étage.

Leurs subordonnés directs étaient rarement de nocturne en même temps qu'eux. Et Heero avait fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il faisait très chaud dans la pièce, même si une fin de mois de février à Paris était en général un peu frisquette.

Puis Duo leva sa bière et dit, toujours les yeux fermés.

¤

- A la tienne, vieux.

¤

Duo rejeta la tête en arrière, ouvrit sa cannette et but une gorgée, murmurant son appréciation.

Ce n'était pas une tentative du séduction, les gestes étaient trop naturels, n'étaient absolument pas langoureux.

Non, pour être séduit il fallait déjà l'être.

Heero se voyait en train de regarder fixement la pomme d'Adam de Duo bouger doucement alors qu'il avalait.

Heero en avait vu d'autres, bien sûr, mais à l'heure actuelle il ne voulait pas voir, mais toucher, être.

Là il voulait être la bière.

Mais il en avait une à la main, il pouvait toujours imaginer que cette bière fraîche était Duo.

Que c'était lui qu'il avait en bouche et son odeur qu'il avait autour de lui.

Il se demandait si Duo avait le goût de son eau de Cologne, si c'était elle ou lui qui faisait qu'il aimait son odeur.

Il se demandait son goût à lui, sous la douche.

Heero ouvrit sa cannette sans fermer les yeux, il était bien trop occupé à dévorer des yeux son collègue.

Il but sa bière avec plaisir, rafraîchissant son corps devenu trop brûlant, ses propres yeux brûlant immédiatement les effets de la bière.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas regarder.

Et il devait répondre au « à la tienne ».

¤

- Hn.

¤

Et il devait le faire comme d'habitude, pour ne pas être suspect.

A côté de cela, il avait envie d'être suspect.

Il avait envie que Duo le voit lui, tel qu'il était.

Qu'il voit ce qu'il éprouvait et que cela le fasse réagir.

Il ne voulait pas se contenter de savoir, il voulait lui faire de l'effet, il voulait l'attirer.

C'était bien joli de savoir à quoi s'en tenir, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que l'on s'en tiendrait là.

¤

- Ah une bonne bière, y a que ça de vrai. Trop bon.

- Hn.

¤

Duo but encore une gorgée et se gratta la nuque doucement.

Puis il se releva doucement, décoinça sa natte de sous ses fesses et la ramena sur une de ses épaules, en la caressant distraitement.

Il but une autre gorgée.

Il était détendu.

¤

- 'Ro t'as assuré.

- Hn.

¤

Heero prit une autre gorgée et il nierait de toutes ses forces que c'était pour se donner un peu de courage.

Il sauvegarda ses données et se remémora les notes de son pager.

Il attendit quelques minutes – que Duo ait fini sa bière, entre autres et il prenait son temps pour savourer- avant de lancer à la cantonade.

¤

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

¤

Etre clair, net, précis.

Aller droit au but.

¤

- Tu es gay ?

¤

Duo en recracha sa bière blonde. Heureusement qu'il avait baissé l'écran de son portable.

Toussa très fort.

Tomba de son siège, jambes en l'air, en parfait angle droit.

Un L inversé.

Fit tomber sa cannette.

Ouvrit les yeux.

Se redressa comme il put.

Glissa sur la cannette vide.

Se rattrapa au coin de son bureau à se faire mal à la paume de la main.

Rougit des efforts fournis.

¤

Il lança un regard de fou furieux à gauche et à droite.

Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de sa natte.

Duo Maxwell ressemblait à un chat sur lequel on avait jeté de l'eau glacée.

Heero avait observé les effets de sa question avec un plaisir chirurgical, c'était tellement comique.

Il ne s'attendait pas à vouloir éclater de rire, mais alors pas du tout.

Cela allégeait une tension qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ressentir jusque-là.

Par contre celle de Duo allait augmenter, vu les bonds qu'il avait fait…

Heero but une gorgée de sa bière, le regard indifférent à la scène.

Il savait parfaitement que s'il riait il ferait tout rater.

Mais c'était difficile.

¤

- D'où ça sort ça ?

¤

Heero haussa les épaules et répéta le discours qu'il avait minutieusement préparé et effacé bien entendu.

¤

- En six ans je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une femme.

- Ah. Et ça t'a frappé là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Ça ne faisait pas encore six ans et six ans c'est long, surtout pour un homme. Et tu ne te plains jamais de tes nocturnes. Alors je me suis demandé.

¤

Duo se redressa avec toute la dignité dont il était capable et se rassit, les yeux sur Heero.

Des yeux un peu incrédules.

Tant mieux, le but de la manœuvre était qu'il soit incrédule plutôt que suspicieux.

¤

- Si,si, avant je me plaignais de toi.

- Hn.

- Et tu m'as jamais vu avec un gars non plus que je sache. Et toi non plus tu fais pas de réclamation.

¤

Heero but une autre gorgée de sa bière. Il s'attendait aussi à cette réponse.

Finalement il le connaissait bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

Vraiment mieux.

¤

- Vrai, mais c'est plus facile de ne pas te voir avec un homme justement.

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil avant de secouer la tête.

¤

- Attends. Je t'ai jamais vu avec une femme non plus, à part Rel et ça date. Tu dois plus savoir comment ça marche. Ça veut dire que t'es gay, ptet ?

¤

Duo avait eu un petit sourire ironique, destiné à le déstabiliser.

Et non, raté.

Heero finit sa bière, puis la jeta à la poubelle, donnant le coup de grâce.

¤

- Je suis gay.

¤

Grand moment de silence.

Heero s'y attendait.

Duo n'écarquillait pas les yeux de surprise ou de dégoût.

Heero ne s'y attendait pas.

¤

- Hein ?

- Deux.

¤

Duo ne le dévisageait pas.

Heero ne s'y attendait pas.

Duo le regardait normalement.

Duo ne disait rien.

Et cela, Heero ne l'attendait pas.

Et du coup, cela l'avait étonné.

¤

- T'es gay, toi ?

- Hn.

¤

Heero n'était pas déstabilisé, mais il aurait pu l'être.

Duo haussa un sourcil pour la énième fois.

Cette fois, il croisa les bras et une leur arriva dans son regard.

Une lueur qui pouvait tout gâcher.

La suspicion.

¤

- Et tu me dis ça comme ça ?

- Tu voulais que je te le dise _comment_ ?

- Ben…

¤

La suspicion diminua un peu.

L'étonnement revient.

Heero en profita pour avancer ses pions.

¤

- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Es-tu gay ?

- Euh pourquoi, t'es intéressé ?

¤

Sourire coquin de Duo.

Duo pouvait être, quand il le voulait et même quand il ne le voulait pas, être très prévisible.

¤

- Je connais quelqu'un qui l'est.

¤

Il ne mentait pas, il n'avait pas dit non.

Et il se connaissait bien maintenant.

¤

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu t'emmerdes dans la vie, c'est ça ?

- Non. Je connais quelqu'un qui est intéressé par toi.

- Sérieux ?

- Pourquoi je mentirais ?

¤

Duo le dévisagea ouvertement et lui dit, froidement, toute ironie disparaissant de son visage.

¤

- A toi de me le dire. Ça sonne faux ce bordel.

¤

Heero ne le dévisagea pas en retour.

Il se contenta de le regarder comme il en avait l'habitude quand ils étaient en mission.

Comme quand il voulait lui ancrer quelque chose dans la tête.

Il haussa les épaules et répondit, mettant tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Mettant ses sentiments, sans montrer que c'était les siens.

Il était le miroir de lui-même, réfléchissant ses propres pensées.

¤

- Quelqu'un est sérieusement intéressé par toi, Maxwell. Quelqu'un qui craignait ta réaction s'il te le disait.

¤

Heero aurait bien voulu mentir, là, mais il fallait le reconnaître. Heero ne s'embarrasserait pas à avoir un plan s'il n'avait pas peur de l'échec.

¤

- Alors tu poses la question à sa place Cyra… euh cuse ? Et pourquoi ?

¤

Les yeux bleus de Prusse s'ancrèrent dans les orbes indigo.

¤

- Parce que je n'ai pas peur de toi, Maxwell et que je n'ai rien à perdre, moi.

¤

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus… tant que Heero ne se dévoilait pas, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

¤

Duo était sincèrement étonné, si étonné qu'il en décroisa les bras et fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à arriver près de Heero.

Heero, surpris par le mouvement, recula légèrement.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

¤

- Pareil. Bon c'est qui alors ?

¤

Maxwell était curieux et Heero aimait ça, là.

Il aimait beaucoup sa curiosité presque enfantine.

¤

- Je ne peux pas te le dire si tu n'es pas gay, cela ne ferait que mettre cette personne mal à l'aise inutilement.

¤

Duo sembla réfléchir, étudia Heero pendant de longues secondes.

Heero avait l'air sincère et il l'était vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler comme ça non plus.

L'Américain répondit ironique :

¤

- C'est vrai, où avais-je la tête. C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

¤

Heero fit un sourire énigmatique.

¤

- A voir.

¤

Duo posa la main sur le bureau, volant la dernière barre chocolatée que Heero avait laissé intouchée près de son ordinateur.

Il déchira l'emballage, visa la poubelle comme il le pouvait et mordit à pleines dents dans le chocolat devant un Heero luttant pour pouvoir garder de sa superbe.

Son estomac venait de gargouiller.

Duo lança, entre deux mâchouillements :

¤

- A trop raconter de conneries, tu bouffes pas. Et tu le connais d'où, toi, l'homme mystère ?

¤

Heero observait la pomme d'Adam de Duo, assit en face de lui.

Duo fermait les yeux en mangeant et avait du chocolat sur les lèvres.

Heero reprit, essayant de parler sans se trahir.

Il avait envie de gémir mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Maxwell était séduisant et il ne le faisait pas exprès.

Maxwell n'avait pas changé d'attitude en le sachant gay.

Mais le croyait-il ?

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

¤

- Si je te le dis, tu sauras qui c'est. Et pour le moment il veut rester anonyme. D'ailleurs il le restera éternellement si tu n'es _pas_ gay.

¤

Heero avait le cœur qui gargouillait et l'esprit qui frémissait.

L'estomac c'était une autre paire de manche.

Duo rouvrit les yeux, croquant un autre bout de chocolat, les yeux dans ceux de son coéquipier.

¤

- Ha-ha ! Donc c'est quelqu'un que je connais !

¤

Heero resta neutre, soutenant le regard pétillant de celui qu'il convoitait.

Oh, s'il savait…

¤

- A voir j'ai dit. Il t'intéresse, Duo ?

¤

Duo avala sa bouchée et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

¤

- Je saurai qui c'est de toutes façons. Et j'en sais rien s'il m'intéresse ou pas, je sais pas de qui tu parles.

¤

Heero avança sa chaise de manière à ce qu'il touche presque celle de Duo.

Duo continua à grignoter avec gourmandise.

¤

- Si je ne te le dis pas, tu ne le sauras jamais.

- Je peux te faire suivre, mettre ta ligne sur écoute…

¤

Duo fit reculer sa chaise, observant Heero avec un sarcasme non feint.

Heero rapprocha sa chaise, regagnant l'espace perdu.

Il répondit :

¤

- Tu te compliques la vie. Et, au risque de me répéter, il veut rester anonyme si tu n'es _pas_ gay.

- Mais même si j'étais gay, ça voudrait pas dire que je sortirais avec. C'est de la connerie tout ça.

¤

Duo marquait un point.

Heero le lui accorda volontiers.

¤

- Vrai. C'est pour cela qu'il veut que je te pose des questions pour en savoir plus sur tes goûts.

¤

Duo croqua un autre bout de chocolat et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

¤

- Putain, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans.

- A quinze ans on n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

¤

Heero marquait un point.

Duo le lui accorda bon gré, mal gré.

¤

- Hmph.

¤

Heero poursuivit, fasciné par le chocolat fondu.

¤

- Il veut en savoir plus sur tes goûts… qu'on aille dans les lieux qui t'intéressent que je puisse lui raconter.

- Attends, il veut que tu lui fasses un rapport ? 'l'est louche ce gars. Je peux te dire ce que j'aime et ce sera réglé.

¤

Heero secoua la tête doucement.

¤

- Non, il veut que je _vive_ les choses que tu aimes.

- Wow à ce point ? Et il _veut_ que tu me testes au pieu aussi ? Il _veut_ que je t'essaie, voir si le fourreau me convient ? Jusqu'où t'es prêt à aller, hein, _Heero_ ?

¤

Duo le provoquait, cherchant à comprendre, cherchant la vérité dans cette salle à la lumière tamisée, très tamisée vu l'heure avancée.

Il cherchait la vérité dans les yeux qui l'observaient, il voulait mettre fin à cette farce d'un goût très douteux, même pour lui.

Les yeux très bleus de Heero se firent intenses, plus intenses encore.

Une détermination matinée d'interdits.

Et Duo se vit incapable de cligner des yeux, ni de manger pendant quelques secondes.

Et si… et si c'était _vrai _?

¤

- Jusqu'où, Duo ? Jusqu'au bout.

¤

Le regard était si intense que Duo en cassa sa barre de chocolat restante.

Il s'empressa d'enfourner un bout, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans la bouche.

Pour éviter de rester gueule béante.

Heero n'avait pas dit _ça_, mais ce qu'il avait dit l'impliquait très fortement.

Et il le savait.

Bluffait-il ?

Il ne pouvait pas insinuer _ça_, non ?

Qu'il pouvait l'essayer ?

Il siffla longuement.

¤

- C'est qui ce type pour toi, un ex ?

¤

Un bruit de gorge se fit entendre.

Il provenait de Heero, on aurait dit qu'il toussotait.

Duo s'aperçut que ce bruissement était un rire.

Il l'avait vu sourire, mais jusqu'à présent jamais entendu rire.

C'était…

Inattendu mais pas moche à entendre.

Duo se dit qu'il avait bu trop de bière, qu'il avait trop sniffé de chocolat et que l'atterrissage forcé sur la moquette jaune pipi n'avait pas dû lui faire trop de bien.

¤

- Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ?

¤

Cela valait le « t'es intéressé » de Duo.

Mais Duo ne lui fit pas le plaisir de rougir.

Au contraire, il rit de bon cœur ?

¤

- Tu rêves. Nan, c'est ton copain fantôme qui m'intrigue. Il avait prévu quoi à part ça ? Ah ouais, que tu « vives ce que j'aime » ?

- Oui. Et il veut que tu le connaisses. Il veut que je t'emmène dans les endroits qu'il fréquente aussi, tu le connaîtras à travers moi.

- Wow. Il en « veut » des trucs.

¤

Duo faillit se mordre la langue en croquant un autre bout de chocolat.

Il avait eu soudainement une image saisissante de connexion… de connaître l'inconnu à travers _Heero_.

C'était…

Beaucoup trop d'émotions en une soirée.

Plus de montagnes russes qu'il n'en avait jamais monté de sa vie.

Il recula son siège.

Heero fit un petit sourire en regardant Duo. Oh, rien d'appuyé mais Duo continuait à reculer.

¤

- Il est déterminé.

- …

¤

Heero poursuivit la conversation comme il l'avait prévu :

¤

- Bref. Si mes impressions sont bonnes et que tu es intéressé, je lui dis et tu vois le reste avec lui. Vous êtes de grands garçons après tout.

¤

L'exaspération de Duo était à présent palpable.

La méfiance aussi était revenue, à présent que l'étonnement était passé.

¤

- Et si c'est pas bon, tu me dis pas qui c'est ? Tu m'as pris pour un blaireau ou quoi ? Je gagne quoi là-dedans ?

- Au pire ? Tu te trouves quelqu'un qui te plaît et on passe du bon temps ensemble en dehors du bureau.

¤

Duo recula jusqu'à se trouver contre le mur kaki, de son côté du bureau.

Heero avança jusqu'à se trouver contre le siège de l'Américain.

¤

- Mouais Heero, mon grand copain gay, si ça se savait…

- Je n'ai rien à cacher ceci dit je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour que tu en parles, ça ne regarde que moi.

- Oh calmos je disais ça comme ça. Je suis pas con à ce point, si ?

¤

Leurs jambes s'effleuraient.

Duo en oublia le morceau de chocolat.

¤

- Si tu l'étais à ce point, il ne t'aurait même pas laissé une chance.

- Il est si bien que ça ce gars ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sors pas avec. Tu me diras, il paraît qu'on se ressemble.

- _Oh, un psychopathe ? _Super je le connais à travers toi mais c'est un peu toi qui est gay depuis dix minutes, oula j'ai mal au crâne.

¤

Heero eut un demi-sourire.

Oui quand il avait échafaudé ce plan, il avait pensé la même chose.

Mais il avait mis plusieurs mois à le mettre au point et il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Enfin bon...

Il allait droit dans le mur et il le savait.

A présent il lui fallait briser ce mur sinon...

Il resterait de l'autre côté.

¤

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Au pire c'est toi, ok. Et au mieux ?

¤

Heero s'autorisa un soupir.

Duo se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour recueillir le chocolat précieux.

Heero ne s'autorisa _pas_ un soupir, mais il autorisa sa pression sanguine à augmenter d'un cran.

¤

- Au mieux ça se passe bien et je te donne les coordonnées de celui qui s'intéresse à toi. Et après c'est vous qui voyez.

- Et t'y gagnes quoi, toi ?

- Moi ? Je lui rends service.

- Oh comme tu es... sympa...

- Il n'a jamais rien demandé à qui que ce soit alors j'essaie de lui obtenir ce qu'il veut.

- Et…

¤

Et c'était vrai.

Heero ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

¤

**Bi-bip, bi-bip, bi-bip.**

¤

Au même moment, Duo mit le dernier bout de chocolat dans sa bouche.

Une partie était à l'intérieur et l'autre était aux portes de ses lèvres, prête à glisser dans la chaleur humide et douce.

¤

- Qu'eche-quech… _Qu'est-ce que…_

- La pause est terminée, cela fait dix minutes que l'on parle et si tu veux en savoir plus il faudra être _d'accord_.

- Ouaich mais moich che… _Ouais mais moi j'ai pas fini._

¤

Un regard catégorique.

¤

- J'ai suffisamment parlé de lui sans avoir ta réponse, je ne dirai rien de plus.

¤

Heero rapprocha son visage de celui de Duo sans le quitter des yeux.

Et avant que le dernier morceau pénètre entièrement la bouche de l'Américain, il enfonça délicatement ses dents dedans, donna un rapide coup de langue au passage, effleurant les lèvres entrouvertes.

Rapide.

Efficace.

Il avala le bout de chocolat, savourant le goût de Duo, le montrant seulement très légèrement à travers son regard.

Très légèrement.

De manière à ce que Duo _croie_, parce que les yeux ne mentaient pas.

Heero lui avait montré très clairement qu'il pouvait être attiré par un homme.

Il aurait pu commencer par agir, mais il avait fallu d'abord préparer le terrain, lui parler.

S'il l'avait touché tout de suite, il aurait pu avoir une réaction plus radicale.

Là il était simplement bouche bée.

Et curieux.

Là, Duo allait le croire à défaut de lui faire confiance.

Là ce n'était plus une histoire à dormir debout.

Là il avait attisé sa curiosité.

Et peut-être lui aussi ?

Le regard du châtain était indéchiffrable.

Indéchiffrable… et troublé.

Paradoxal ?

Duo, tout simplement.

C'était le moment de donner le coup de grâce.

A un cheveu de ses lèvres.

¤

- Es-tu gay, Duo ?

¤

_Dis-moi, oui Duo…_

_Es-tu d'accord, Duo ?_

¤

Un soupir.

¤

- Oui… je suis gay…

¤

_Ok._

¤

Heero ne fit aucun sourire victorieux, à vrai dire il était soulagé.

Il fit rapidement reculer son siège jusqu'à son propre bureau et dit :

¤

- Bon on y arrive. Il faut qu'on se remette au travail. Quand t'es libre tu m'amènes ou tu veux.

¤

Duo secoua la tête, un peu sonné.

Puis décala sa chaise du mur pour se repositionner à son poste.

Il lui en fallait plus pour être déstabilisé, quand même.

Même si… ça faisait beaucoup en une soirée.

Il fallait qu'il y repense à tête reposée.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait dit oui à Heero…

Ok, si, il allait le faire, parce qu'il n'avait qu'une parole, hélas.

Et Heero le savait.

Pour le moment, il avait une question existentielle…

¤

- Euh ouais, vite fait… juste un truc, tu peux me dire s'il est mignon au moins, que je galère pas pour rien ?

¤

Heero tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier, il s'était mis en mode travail.

¤

- Si ça peut te rassurer il n'est pas plus laid qu'un autre. Il plait assez.

- Youpi… ah ouais tu as dit qu'il te ressemblait c'est ça ? Et il te ressemble comment…

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt, la balle est dans ton camp.

- Ouais Heero, la balle… est dans mon camp. _Sourire… étonné et énigmatique._

¤

Heero pouvait bien avoir à peine mangé, il en avait cure.

A présent il avait des petits papillons dans l'estomac aucunement dus à des ballonnements.

Il eut un sourire d'enfant que Maxwell ne vit pas.

Il lui tardait de lui montrer son vrai sourire. Il avait au moins une chance de le faire.

¤

_Mission Maxwell phase I terminée._

_Kanryou_…

_Mission Maxwell phase II ? Mieux connaître et qui sait ?_

_Ryoukai_…

¤

¤

**OWARI…**

* * *

Bon, cette fic peut vivre toute seule sans suite… mais je sens qu'on va m'en demander une suite XD.

Tite M ? Tu veux une suite à ton 2x1x2 ? Tu le trouves assez déterminé Heero ? XD.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche,

Mithy ¤ pause pause puis reprend pause XD ¤


	2. LMH Phase II : Même joueur joue encore

**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, indéfini, twoshots ?**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : y en a pas pour le moment.**

**Résumé : Heero continue de tester sa méthode. Non ce n'est ¤ tjrs¤ pas un nawak.**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma tite M, **que je déteste. Bon, elle m'a autorisée à écrire une suite et à la partager avec vous XD ! J'espère que vous êtes contents et que ça vous plaira.

**Micis ! Un énorme merci à vous, je répondrais perso à celles qui ont laissé leur mail !**

**Alors mici à tite M (chacale), kikunosuke (hey ! mais dessine, dessine Xd), tipounette, kuro-chan, sailor saiyuri, ma tite clotho ¤câlins¤, kaorulabelle, Lian Landra (ça faisait longtemps : ¤contente¤), Daiya, iria-chan, Shana-chan, polaris, mifibou, aya, cannelle, yuya chan, Nataku 7, tulag ¤file une tape derrière la tête¤ XD, didilove37, ma brisbynette, Neant ¤tu m'as bcp touché¤, ma tite séa, shima-chan, kyrikha, intocabille ¤j'aime ton pseudo XD¤, ma tite Lily ¤câlins¤ et Bibou !**

* * *

**La Méthode Heero Phase II (Même joueur joue encore ?)**

¤

**Bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, vendredi 10 mars AC 201, 19h50**

¤

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines que Heero avait enclenché la Mission Maxwell.

Deux semaines que Maxwell avait accepté de le voir en tête à tête en dehors du bureau.

Deux semaines qu'il avait dit à Maxwell que « la balle était dans son camp ».

Deux semaines… qu'il lui avait mis un vent, comme il dirait.

Deux semaines… et Heero commençait légèrement à perdre patience.

Il aimerait bien voir revenir la balle.

¤

Bon, il lui avait dit que dès qu'il pourrait, il « l'emmènerait où il voulait ».

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il réfléchisse.

Oui, c'était prévu.

¤

Mais là, cela prenait trop de temps, s'il attendait sur Maxwell pour l'emmener quelque part, apparemment il n'avait pas fini.

Il lui avait laissé de l'espace, suffisamment d'espace…

Il avait failli oublier que si on laissait trop d'espace à Duo, il pouvait vous semer en chemin.

Mais Duo n'avait pas encore compris.

Il pouvait courir très vite, se cacher très loin, mais il n'échapperait pas à ses propres paroles.

Il pouvait toujours noyer le poisson, Heero le ressusciterait.

Duo avait dit… « oui ».

¤

Ces deux dernières semaines Duo s'était fait un DEVOIR d'agir comme si de rien était.

Un devoir, oui, avec un grand D.

Pas de changement de comportement notable.

Toujours une ou deux plaisanteries, à s'énerver, à faire son travail.

Toujours à déjeuner ensemble, sans l'éviter, ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

Mais Duo était plus subtile que ça.

¤

Si Heero Yuy était du genre à se décourager, il aurait pu facilement déduire que son collègue avait complètement oublié leur conversation, que tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

C'était presque comme s'il ne lui avait jamais parlé.

Cela faisait tellement vrai que cela sonnait faux.

Il était là, le hic.

Il fallait toujours se méfier d'un Maxwell qui dormait.

¤

¤

Heero Yuy savait parfaitement que ce calme était feint : il soupçonnait Maxwell de sonder sa mémoire, de littéralement éplucher son « carnet d'adresse », pour voir qui pourrait être intéressé par lui.

Cela englobait ses amis, ses copains et ses connaissances.

Ainsi que les connaissances qu'ils avaient en commun, ce qui aurait été plus logique, quelqu'un ne connaissant pas Heero ne serait pas venu le voir pour lui demander ce genre de service.

Heero avait prévu ce temps de réflexion dans son plan de mission : Duo Maxwell ne pouvait pas ne pas essayer de savoir, par ses propres moyens.

Et Heero savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait déduire…

¤

Heero ne savait pas exactement combien de connaissances Maxwell avait de son côté, il avait simplement cessé de compter quand il avait atteint les cent cinquante-quatre personnes.

¤

Duo n'avait pas cent cinquante-quatre amis, mais il connaissait bien au moins cent cinquante-quatre personnes, leur faisait un signe de tête ou un sourire pour leur dire bonjour.

Cela pouvait aller du collègue au coursier, en passant par le marchand de journaux, l'officier de maintenance, le fournisseur des distributeurs…

Et sur ces cent cinquante-quatre personnes-là, ils devaient bien en avoir quatre-vingt en commun…

¤

Heero ne disait pas bonjour à autant de monde, mais il devait bien reconnaître que les regards énamourés ou apeurés, les demi-sourires incertains ou les tremblements ordinairement caractéristiques d'un début de constipation étaient des manières de le saluer.

Il lui avait fallu le temps, au début cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Aujourd'hui cela lui passait toujours au-dessus de la tête, mais il avait fini par comprendre que c'était lui qui générait un certain type de comportement.

Après, il ne faisait pas peur à tout le monde, il y en avait bien quelques un qui lui disaient bonjour sans pathologie particulière.

Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il en impressionnait beaucoup.

Et que oui, parfois cela pouvait être assez… hm… comique.

¤

En attendant, plus Duo s'échinait à faire comme si de rien était, plus Heero modifiait - oh très légèrement son attitude :

Il était passé en mode « furtif » la première semaine, pour lui laisser un peu d'espace pour faire ses probabilités – il aurait dû avoir fini depuis le temps - et dès le début de la seconde, Heero avait recommencé…

Oh discrètement…

à se faire remarquer.

* * *

Le lundi de la seconde semaine, Heero était revenu du week-end avec les cheveux plus courts qu'il ne les avait habituellement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait chez le coiffeur attitré des Preventers.

Un coiffeur, lui ? Oui, ils faisaient parti d'une organisation gouvernementale militarisée, ils avaient donc un équipementier officiel pour leur fournir uniformes, chaussures et armes, et un coiffeur officiel, entre autres, même si son coéquipier refusait catégoriquement d'y aller. On l'autorisa alors à garder sa natte trop longue et bien trop reconnaissable parce qu'ils avaient autorisé Chang à porter sa courte queue de cheval. Et puis il aurait hurlé au favoritisme et quand il hurlait on avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Et c'était soit les cheveux, soit lui.

¤

En somme, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. En dehors de cela, Duo respectait le règlement intérieur, ainsi que le protocole.

Heero le respectait aussi. Il se fichait de ses cheveux, ils les faisaient couper quand ils devenaient gênants et il n'aimait pas les couper lui-même, tout simplement.

Il avait guéri cette paranoïa-là, qu'une personne s'approche de trop près avec une arme blanche.

Si, si. Il menaçait juste le coiffeur, attitré ou non, de son Beretta « attitré » et tout se passait très bien.

¤

Donc, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait chez le coiffeur, mais il lui faisait tellement la même chose qu'en final de compte, on ne voyait même plus la différence.

Là, ils étaient raccourcis sur le dessus de la tête et cette espèce de chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une frange avait été désépaissie et le dégradé, accentué. Il avait à présent de jolies mèches rebelles en moins brouillon, qui mettaient en valeur son regard bleu.

¤

C'était le nouveau coiffeur – ex assistant de l'ancien - qui le lui avait dit, que ça le mettait en valeur, l'ancien étant – oh curieusement - en dépression.

Le nouveau était un petit blond très fin aux cheveux courts, à l'élégante scarification sur le sourcil gauche – caché par ses mèches, protocole, oblige - et aux yeux noisettes.

Il portait l'ensemble kaki/beige des Preventers – il avait le grade de caporal -, mais avec une chemise à manches courtes, et un tablier kaki par-dessus, pour des raisons pratiques.

Il était assez mignon mais pas le type de Heero et n'avait pas eu peur de refuser catégoriquement de rafraîchir l'ancienne coupe :

¤

- Je veux ça.

- Ah non, ce ne serait pas professionnel voire même cruel.

- ?

¤

Heero avait haussé un sourcil, ce matin-là. Il avait eu le mérite de le surprendre.

Le nouveau ne mâchait pas ses mots malgré son gabarit poids plume. Il n'avait pas eu peur d'ajouter :

¤

- Cela fait des années que je vous voie vous automutiler. Quelqu'un devait vous dire que l'absence de style n'était pas un style.

- …

¤

Heero avait haussé son autre sourcil, détendant sa ride du lion, sur le coup. Ce coiffeur lui faisait faire un lifting – botoxé gratuit.

Le nouveau n'avait pas eu peur de déclarer, avec un fatalisme limite effrayant parce que _convaincant_ :

¤

- Le jour où un pigeon viendra poser des œufs sur votre tête, 'faudra pas vous étonner.

- !

¤

Le regard meurtrier n'avait eu strictement aucun effet, ni même le revolver à la sécurité ôtée, le coiffeur s'étant contenté de se diriger vers le comptoir, d'allumer son ordinateur et ouvrir une page web. Il imprima quelque chose, puis l'avait rejoint devant le miroir en lui expliquant que « ce qui le sauvait était qu'il n'était pas moche mais que ça ne le sauverait pas éternellement ». Que « des moins bien lotis plaisaient carrément plus que lui parce qu'ils savaient se mettre en valeur ».

¤

A la fin de la petite explication, le coiffeur avait mis, juste à côté du visage de Heero, la photo d'un nid d'oiseau beaucoup pixellisé parce que l'image avait été trop grossie, mais il n'empêchait en rien de faire la comparaison.

Résultat très – trop ? probant ?

Le coiffeur – qui s'appelait Dennis (pas Denis, Dé-nisse, comme Booker ndlr) avait conclu, avec un sourire carnassier :

¤

- Le poids des mots, le choc des photos, si j'étais vous, je ferais gaffe, c'est bientôt le printemps »

¤

Heero était resté à observer le nid, puis la photo, le nid puis la photo, le nid puis son propre nid…

…

Il avait fini par répondre en grommelant, l'arme pointée sur l'aine du coiffeur :

¤

- … il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit irréprochable.

¤

Et le coiffeur avait répondu, absolument pas déphasé :

- De toutes façons, ça ne peut pas être pire. Allez, c'est parti.

¤

Et Heero avait remis la sûreté de son arme et l'avait baissé.

¤

Lorsque Dennis avait coupé une immense mèche de cheveux – tout du moins il l'avait trouvée immense, Heero avait eu un mouvement de surprise et armé de nouveau son petit joujou, lacérant du regard le coiffeur à travers le miroir.

Mais Dennis était resté très serein, continuant à faire son travail malgré tout, plaisantant, même.

¤

- Ma femme et mes enfants ont besoin de moi.

- …

- Non je ne suis pas gay, tous les coiffeurs ne le sont pas !

¤

A un moment, il avait mis dans le salon, en musique d'ambiance, une chute d'eau apaisante et le chant des oiseaux.

Heero en vint à regarder ses cheveux sur le sol avec un plaisir sadique.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire, il avait dit et il avait intérêt.

¤

¤

Heero n'avait pas vraiment eu l'habitude qu'on remette en question son physique. Son attitude, oui, sa manière de penser, également, mais son physique… personne ne lui avait donné l'occasion de douter sur cela.

Ce n'était pas de la vanité, juste une constatation et cela l'intriguait un peu, quand même.

Il ne savait pas s'il plairait à Duo, il fallait reconnaître que jusque-là, l'Américain ne lui avait jamais donné la moindre impression qu'il pouvait être intéressé par lui et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble souvent.

¤

Il n'allait pas changer sa personnalité, mais son absence de coupe malgré les rafraîchissements résultait plus d'une flemme astronomique de changer ses habitudes. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle avait son ancienne coupe, il s'était dit ?

¤

Rien, justement. Tout comme son physique, rien de particulier… pour qui il voulait.

Duo Maxwell était exposé, voir surexposé et il ne voyait rien, rien de plus qu'une partie de lui, son caractère et… son ancienne coupe de cheveux.

Duo le voyait tous les jours et il voyait tout le temps la même personne, cette personne qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, pas comme il le voudrait.

¤

Alors il avait décidé de faire quelques efforts parce qu'il voulait aussi l'attirer physiquement, même s'il ne voulait pas que ça. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer non plus, on n'attirait pas les mouches avec du vinaigre. Il devait avoir tous les atouts en mains.

¤

Heero, si parfait fut-il, était un homme, qui avait su résister aux ondins de la mode mais qui n'avait pas pu résister à la réalité d'un nid de pigeon.

Il en fallait pour tous les goûts, mais ce n'était pas du goût de Duo, il s'en serait aperçu, sinon.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Duo aimerait, cela ne voulait pas dire que Duo ne le remarquait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas 'la bonne coupe de cheveux', mais au moins, il allait essayer.

Un plan était un plan, et on parlait de séduction, là. Jusqu'à présent c'était toujours lui qui avait été séduit, il n'avait jamais eu à se pousser de trop.

¤

Il pouvait séduire. _Savait_ séduire, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était le parfait séducteur.

Et à bien regarder le coiffeur n'avait vraiment pas tort : cela lui allait quand même mieux.

Heero appréciait les gens francs, appréciait déjà ce type.

Mais il ne lui dirait pas, il prendrait trop confiance. Et les gens trop confiants étaient dangereux.

Après tout ce type vivait avec des ciseaux à longueur de journée.

* * *

Duo, en le voyant le lundi avec sa nouvelle coupe, l'avait observé un petit peu plus longuement qu'à l'accoutumée, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire particulier.

S'il avait vraiment tendu l'oreille, il aurait pu entendre Duo dire :

¤

- Je peux pas leur demander ça sans passer pour une brêle… et z'auraient pas demandé ça à Yuy, cte honte. Dommage Tro, si ça avait été toi j'aurais pas dit nan.

¤

Le mardi, Heero était arrivé dans le bureau en bas de jogging noir et en débardeur blanc, avec une serviette autour du cou. Il leur arrivait d'entraîner les nouvelles recrues. Ce qu'ils faisaient moins était de débarquer dans le bureau dans une tenue qui n'était pas un uniforme, c'était contraire au règlement.

Lorsqu'il était entré, muscles saillants, peau halée, mèches plaquée sur le front et mine renfrognée d'avoir eu le groupe le moins doué, Duo daigna lever le nez de ses dossiers pour le regarder cinq secondes montre en main.

Puis il lui avait dit :

¤

- Change-toi, si Une te vois, tu vas te faire engueuler.

- C'est elle qui m'a demandé de lui remettre un dossier en urgence.

¤

Et c'était vrai : il s'était juste arrangé pour le donner en retard, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse mettre son plan à exécution.

¤

Et Duo avait marmonné.

¤

- Hmph. Favoritisme.

¤

Avant de ne lui accorder aucune attention. Il avait juste allumé son ventilateur, faisant s'envoler quelques papiers.

Duo était juste trop occupé à faire la liste de tous les gens qu'ils avaient en commun Heero et lui.

Oui. Encore.

Il n'avait pas fini.

Si Heero avait tendu l'oreille, il aurait pu entendre les neurones de Duo bouillir.

Et s'il avait entraîné son nez il aurait pu les entendre fumer.

Mais il avait eu du travail, après tout ce n'était pas une cour de récréation.

¤

- Tain faut vraiment que je les compte tous ? …

…

Plus tard dans la même journée :

¤

- Alors je connais deux cent vingt-deux mecs. Super. Maintenant faut que je vois ceux qui connaissent Yuy. Je vais y arriver !

¤

Le mercredi, Heero n'avait rien fait, parce que sinon, il aurait été suspect.

Il avait juste écouté Duo marmonner, à la pause déjeuner :

¤

- Ok sur les deux cent vingt-deux, il en connaît bien quatre-vingt quatre, plus ou moins dix pour cent. Alors euh… je pose huit et je retiens un… tain je m'y prends mal ! L'est où ma calculette !

¤

Le jeudi, il avait pris son jour de repos.

Pendant ce temps, Duo avait calculé frénétiquement :

¤

- Bon. On a à peu près quatre-vingt-quatre mecs en commun et je peux éliminer que ceux que je connais vraiment, ce qui fait dix. Je peux leur demander ! J'ai juste soixante-treize chances sur soixante-quatorze (plus ou moins dix pour cent) de passer pour un con, super.

¤

Aujourd'hui vendredi, Heero était arrivé en retard, habillé en civil : chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, jean bleu clair bien taillé, qui mettait en valeur ses fesses tout en suivant la courbe de ses cuisses, sans le mouler à outrance.

Et boots « officielles ».

Duo avait, comme à son habitude, à peine levé le nez de son travail et de ses racines carrées et fractions et f(x) de qui veut sortir avec moi

Avant que Duo ne fasse un commentaire sarcastique, Heero l'avait pris de cours :

¤

- Pas pu me changer. J'y vais.

- Ben quoi, t'avais pas d'uniforme de rechange chez toi ?

- J'ai pas vraiment dormi chez moi.

- Ah…

¤

Et Heero ne mentait pas, il n'avait pas vraiment dormi chez lui. En fait il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit dans son propre appartement.

Nuance. Ce petit détour pour ne pas avoir à expliquer à Duo qu'il s'était habillé ainsi parce que cela faisait des années que l'Américain ne l'avait plus vu en civil.

Au point que Duo en ait oublié à quoi il ressemblait sans son uniforme.

Duo n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente, alors Heero se donnait du mal pour faire de belles demi vérités.

Duo, justement.

Duo se prenait à regarder les petits yeux bleus fatigués, les cheveux en bataille et le début de barbe.

Il se prenait à vraiment regarder ces petites imperfections…

¤

Il avait presque l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait secoué la tête : lui aussi avait des petits yeux fatigués et la natte mousseuse, c'était que les calculs ça pouvait empêcher de dormir.

N'empêche… il s'était demandé où Heero avait passé la nuit.

Avec qui ?

Peut-être « l'homme-mystère ? »

¤

- Ben grouille, le boulot il va pas se faire seul.

- Hn.

¤

Heero était parti à son vestiaire avec un petit sourire confus.

C'était la première fois que Duo le regardait aussi longtemps.

Le regard n'était pas sexy, ni scrutateur.

Juste… curieux. Interrogateur.

Cela changeait de la transparence ou de la colère.

C'était un petit point de départ, il fallait passer la seconde, maintenant.

C'était… intéressant de voir un regard changer.

Vraiment intéressant.

Rien n'était gagné, mais tout ce qui avait de la valeur…

* * *

C'était la fin de journée, donc, il était 19h50. Heero était assis devant son bureau, à rassembler ses dossiers.

Maxwell et lui avaient terminé, à présent ils étaient en week-end, c'était assez exceptionnel pour être remarqué.

Et prévu, surtout.

Il avait pensé que ce week-end, soit deux semaines après leur conversation, ils auraient leur première sortie ensemble sans être ensemble.

Apparemment Maxwell était plus mauvais en calcul qu'il ne l'avait pensé, ou ses hésitations le parasitaient de trop.

Il les avait prévues mais là elles parasitaient _son plan_.

A côté de ça il avait prévu que cela ne se passe pas comme prévu, alors ce serait le plan B, une invitation à dîner dans un restaurant qu'« il » aimerait lui faire découvrir.

¤

Au moment où Heero se décidait à vraiment passer à l'offensive, Duo le surprit en se postant devant lui, les mains sur son bureau :

¤

- Tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ou t'es trop éclaté d'hier ?

¤

Heero referma son tiroir, s'étira en fermant les yeux, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Duo.

¤

- Je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Et ben t'as quelque chose, maintenant.

- …

- Enfin si ça te dit.

¤

Haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ? Le gars qui veut un plan cul, enfin, qui « s'intéresse » à moi.

¤

Heero s'autorisa un bâillement :

¤

- Ce n'est pas qu'un plan, il ne se donnerait pas autant de mal, sinon.

- Ouais, ouais. Il m'a oublié depuis ? Il s'est fait un mec ?

¤

Heero répondit, sincèrement surpris :

¤

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ben on dirait, vu que t'en parles pas, j'ai limite l'impression que j'ai rêvé la scène.

¤

Le métis eut un sourire en coin :

¤

- Tu n'en parles pas non plus…

¤

Duo eut un sourire en coin aussi.

¤

- Ben j'en parle, maintenant.

- Hn. Et c'est quoi ce qu'il y a de prévu ?

- Un ciné. Je devais y aller avec Hil' mais elle m'a lâché à la dernière minute.

¤

Si Duo avait cru le regard meurtrier de Heero mort, il avait pu assister à sa résurrection.

¤

- Donc je suis ta roue de secours.

- Ben là ouais…

¤

Heero n'appréciait pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait, ne pas mentir c'était bien, mais il se serait passé de cette vérité !

¤

- On n'a pas dû bien se comprendre, Maxwell.

- Non, non, je te prends pas pour un con, sérieux, même si on dirait, hein !

¤

Haussement de sourcil.

¤

- C'est pas un plan bouche-trou, enfin pas que ça.

¤

Nouvel haussement de sourcil.

Duo n'était pas du tout impressionné, il voulait juste vraiment se faire comprendre.

Il avait horreur qu'on ne le comprenne pas.

¤

- J'aime le ciné, j'y vais souvent le vendredi soir, même tout seul. Tu le sais, ça, depuis le temps ?

¤

Le regard se fit moins meurtrier.

Duo le voyait un peu…

Il le voyait différent.

C'était bizarre de regarder Heero autant.

Il ne l'avait jamais autant regardé en deux semaines, bien plus qu'en six ans.

¤

- Non. C'est pas comme si on parlait de nos week-ends, Duo.

- Ah c'est vrai… c'est con, je pensais que tu savais.

¤

Et il était sincère…

Parfois on pensait que les autres vous suivait

Et vous vous aperceviez peut-être trop tard que vous aviez trop de longueurs d'avances…

Ce n'était pas comme si le cinéma était quelque chose de très personnel ?

Il pensait vraiment qu'il le savait…

Et en même temps…

Duo n'avait virtuellement aucune idée de ce que Heero faisait le week-end.

¤

Il était capable de prévoir ses réactions dans le cadre du travail.

Il était capable de définir ce qu'il aimait ou non dans son sandwich, ce à quoi il était allergique, aussi.

Il connaissait le côté pratique de Heero. Le côté opérationnel.

Mais il ne connaissait pas le côté « superficiel ». Il ne connaissait pas ce qui n'était pas important.

Ce qui était important pour quelqu'un.

Ce qui était superficiel était ce qu'il y avait de plus personnel, de plus précieux.

C'était ce qui faisait d'une personne une personne, justement.

Duo s'en fichait complètement il y a encore quelques temps, même s'il appréciait de beaucoup mieux s'entendre avec son partenaire.

¤

- Non.

- C'est ça quand on bosse ensemble depuis autant de temps. T'es tellement _là_ que j'en ai marre de voir ta gueule...

¤

Duo savait qu'il connaissait Heero sans vraiment le connaître, mais c'était la première fois que ça le frappait de plein fouet.

Ça l'intriguait.

Est-ce que Heero l'avait remarqué aussi ?

¤

- Ça me fait ça aussi.

¤

Duo se rendit compte du comment pouvait être interprété ce qu'il avait dit précédemment.

¤

- Nan, je l'ai pas dit comme ça !

¤

Heero s'amusa des yeux écarquillés de son coéquipier.

Duo ressemblait, à cet instant précis, à l'adolescent qu'il avait connu.

Ce Duo-là n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce bureau.

Ce Duo homme-enfant.

A moins qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu ?

C'était possible aussi.

Il était attirant quand il était aussi comme ça.

L'inconnu en lui l'attirait.

Beaucoup, même.

¤

- Ah, parce que tu n'en as pas marre de ma gueule ?

¤

Duo esquissa un sourire narquois.

Narquois, mais pas suffisant.

¤

- Des fois en fait. C'est parce qu'on se voit trop _ici,_ c'est bouffant.

- Enfonce-toi, Duo…

¤

Duo eut presque l'envie de déglutir.

Presque.

Le ton de Heero était normal, peut-être un petit peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

Faut dire qu'il ne parlait pas autant d'habitude, même s'ils se parlaient plus qu'il y a encore quelques années, voire quelques semaines.

Ses yeux étaient félins à la lueur de sa lampe de bureau.

Un félin aux yeux bleus.

Duo reprit, un sourire coquin jouant sur ses lèvres.

¤

- Je voulais dire qu'on était tellement ensemble qu'il y a des trucs, ça me paraît évident que tu sais puisque t'es tout le temps là. On est tout le temps l'un sur l'autre et parfois, ça gave.

¤

Heero s'imaginait soudainement une manière d'être l'un sur l'autre avec Duo.

Ou l'un sous l'autre avec Duo.

Il se serait bien passé de cette image mentale.

Son corps se mit doucement à réagir.

Mais Duo poursuivait, le sourire coquin s'étirant dangereusement.

¤

- Mais je te rassure depuis quelques temps, ça me le fait moins.

¤

Un sourire tout aussi coquin

Heero aimait le challenge.

Ce n'était pas nouveau.

¤

- _Je te rassure_, c'est réciproque.

¤

Bon, tant que c'était réciproque…

Il le comprenait, hein, pensait Duo. Il le disait, hein ?

Ils avaient un truc en commun à part le boulot, la bière et les crousti, de temps en temps l'un en avait marre de la gueule de l'autre.

Tant mieux !

Et puis au ciné, on ne parlait pas, ça tombait bien, il saurait pas quoi dire, il y avait pas réfléchi.

Mais bon après, faudra bien qu'ils parlent pour choper les infos.

Y avait que comme ça qu'il saurait.

Les maths, c'était bon, il avait donné. Faudrait qu'il réfléchisse bien à ses questions, la jouer très fine, c'était Heero après tout.

La balle était dans son camp et il voulait la garder précieusement.

Duo reprit :

¤

- Bref ce ciné, ça te tente ?

- Franchement ? Pas vraiment. Pourquoi je viendrais ?

- Parce qu'il faut bien commencer par quelque part ? Tu diras à ton copain que j'aime le ciné et tu lui raconteras le film !

¤

Oui il fallait commencer quelque part, pensait Heero, mais dans un cinéma on ne pouvait pas parler.

En général on y allait pour regarder le film ou pour occuper son compagnon.

Et il en était loin d'être là, très loin même.

Alors il ne lui restait qu'à regarder le film ?

…

Super.

¤

- Hn. Et c'est quel film ?

¤

Heero détestait le cinéma, pour lui c'était une perte de temps astronomique.

Rester à s'asseoir des heures à regarder défiler des images qui ne l'instruisaient en rien, ce n'était clairement pas son truc.

Quitte à fixer un écran, autant que ce soit celui de son laptop et que cela ne lui fasse pas perdre son temps.

Il n'avait pas changé à ce point.

¤

- Oh, tu vas détester, c'est un pur nanard… j'adore.

¤

Mais apparemment Duo aimait ça, alors Heero ferait un effort.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…

Et Heero avait levé les yeux au plafond.

Juste légèrement.

Juste ça.

Avec une gentille indulgence.

Comme s'il lui accordait quelque chose.

Il était assez sympa ce regard-là, de Heero, il était détendu… mais son indulgence il pouvait se la garder.

Heero ne devait pas oublier que celui qui accordait quelque chose, c'était lui.

Heero avait une longueur d'avance, mais la tortue avait fini sa course avant le lièvre.

Il allait mettre quelques pendules à l'heure.

¤

- ...

¤

Heero laissa son regard transpirant le scepticisme parler à sa place.

Soudain, Duo se pencha légèrement au-dessus du bureau de Heero.

Puis il glissa tout doucement les doigts le long de sa cravate kaki pour l'attraper quelques centimètres sous le nœud, pour lui faire légèrement avancer le buste, sans l'étrangler.

Heero suivit le mouvement, comme au ralenti.

Duo plongea enfin un regard aussi sensuel qu'amusé dans celui légèrement surpris de son vis-à-vis, avant de dire presque de la voix dont il se servait pour séduire.

Presque.

Après tout il parlait à Yuy, voyons.

¤

- Allez viens. Tu pourras raconter par le menu à ton pote ce que c'est que d'être avec moi… après tout c'est ta mission et tu l'as acceptée. Et tu vas l'assumer.

¤

Heero répondit, se rapprochant des yeux, ne le faisant pas de son corps pour ne pas rompre le charme :

¤

- Je t'ai dit que j'irais jusqu'au bout, Duo.

¤

L'Américain lâcha la cravate et fit un sourire un peu moqueur.

Il prit son manteau et son portable avant de dire en ouvrant la porte de leur bureau.

¤

- Tant mieux. Bon, je rentre me changer, je bouffe et j'y vais. La séance est à 22h45 au CinéCraft. On se retrouve là-bas.

¤

Et il était parti.

Heero caressa sa cravate distraitement, un sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres…

Intéressant.

Très.

Intéressant…

* * *

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarbant…

¤

**23h30, CinéCraft.**

¤

Heero se retint de lever les yeux au plafond, pour la énième fois, tapotant son accoudoir comme un lapin remuerait la queue et entendait des mouvements de protestation parce qu'il grognait un peu trop fort.

Il observait, dégoûté, un jeune homme à la coupe de cheveux douteuse se battre au sabre laser contre un homme qui venait de lui annoncer qu'il était son père.

…

¤

C'était la fin d'une trilogie dont il n'avait jamais voulu – ni souhaité – voir le début.

C'était censé être futuriste en plus et le film avait eu ses adeptes de nombreuses années auparavant, à une époque où les colonies spatiales n'étaient même pas à l'état de projet.

Il s'ennuyait ferme et en était presque à penser que Duo avait vraiment fait cela pour dissuader celui qui s'intéressait à lui.

En plus il avait acheté le dernier paquet de pop-corn et ne lui avait même pas proposé.

Résultat, il le regardait avec faim.

A côté de cela, ce n'était pas logique puisque Duo voulait savoir qui.

Alors il avait pensé que Duo se vengeait sur lui, comme il le pouvait.

Mais son sourire…

¤

Le sourire qu'il avait en regardant le film, ses yeux écarquillés et l'air définitivement absorbé qu'il arborait prouvaient le contraire.

Il s'amusait vraiment et les circonstances faisaient qu'il le partageait avec lui.

D'accord il était un bouche-trou, mais personne ne l'avait forcé à venir, non plus et c'était clair dès le départ.

Et puis, Duo l'avait fait venir en partie pour « l'autre », alors c'était une petite victoire.

Et puis il n'avait pas payé sa place, Duo ayant un abonnement en cours dans ce cinéma.

Apparemment c'était vraiment une passion pour lui.

Alors Heero, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, se mit à un peu plus regarder le film…

Il voulait essayer de le voir à travers les yeux de Duo….

Et il se mit à remarquer certaines choses.

¤

La princesse avec les nattes enroulées au niveau des oreilles lui faisait penser à quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un qui à l'époque portait des lunettes.

Il renifla. Il n'était pas censé penser travail mais bon.

Et il n'était pas censé suivre le film.

Duo avait voulu qu'il vienne alors il allait assumer sa présence.

¤

Heero, naturellement, se rapprocha de Duo et lui chuchota à l'oreille ses « impressions » sur la fille aux tresses. Oh, juste quelques mots soufflés, sans arrière-pensées, même s'il pensait très fort.

Duo se retourna, incrédule.

Puis éclata de rire longtemps.

Les spectateurs avaient dit « chut ».

Duo laissa quelques minutes passer, hésitant à s'approcher de Heero de cette façon.

Après tout il n'avait pas l'habitude lui non plus et à la base, il n'avait pas eu envie de se rapprocher de lui. C'était pas son idée. Bon, c'était pas celle de Heero non plus.

Puis il s'avança, s'arrêta en cours de route, s'avança encore, s'arrêta, tout cela en quelques secondes.

A bout de nerfs Heero, voyant du coin de l'œil la tentative de rapprochement, se tourna un peu précipitamment et donna un coup d'oreille dans le nez de Duo.

Duo se mit à parler comme s'il avait inhalé de l'hélium.

¤

- Ouaf mon pif.

- Désolé.

- Ah c'est rien.

¤

Duo entendit un petit ruissellement bizarre.

Puis il vit les épaules de Heero tressauter.

Ah oui, il était en train de rire, il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse, à ce rire.

¤

- Hey !

¤

Duo aussi riait et…

Il se passait quelque chose de magique quand il riait de si bon cœur.

Quelque chose qui faisait que, pendant un instant, on oubliait ses plans.

Heero se rapprocha de Duo, lèvres entrouvertes, pour…

Duo se tourna vers l'écran, tendant l'oreille pour l'entendre.

¤

- Tu sais en parlant du nez comme ça, tu me fais penser à euh Bouchouka.

¤

… lui parler.

Et même dire n'importe quoi.

Une crampe était une crampe.

¤

- Qui ?

- Bouchouka.

- Hein ?

¤

Heero eut un mouvement exaspéré.

¤

- Le truc qui ressemble à un big foot dans ton film.

- Ah… Chewbaka ?

- A tes souhaits.

¤

Eclat de rire.

Nouveau chuts.

¤

- J'allais te dire qu'il me faisait penser à 'Fei, à gesticuler dans tous les sens !

- Moi j'aurais dit le champignon vert, pour Chang. Et le héros bien blond ce serait Winner.

¤

Chuts de la salle.

Eclat de rire de Duo, sourire de Heero.

Duo mit son paquet de pop-corn sucré au milieu.

Et la jambe de Heero frôlait accidentellement celle de l'Américain.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal le cinéma.

Pas mal du tout, même.

Il espérait que la glace resterait brisée même après le film.

Bien après.

¤

¤

La séance était terminée, chacun s'apprêtait à prendre son propre véhicule, dans la direction opposée de l'autre, pour rentrer chez soi.

Il y eut effectivement un moment de flottement, comme s'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire en dehors du film.

Heero pensa que c'était dommage, même si c'était prévisible.

Il remonta le col de sa longue veste de cuir noir.

Duo, un léger sourire aux lèvres, remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson marron :

¤

- Bon il est super tard et on bosse demain.

- Hn.

- 'ro ?

- Hn ?

- Je l'attendais vraiment pas mais j'ai passé une soirée sympa.

¤

Heero lui fit un petit sourire mais sincère, vraiment sincère.

¤

- Je ne l'attendais pas non plus.

¤

Duo sembla un peu incertain l'espace de quelques secondes, puis il demanda :

¤

- Est-ce que… est-ce que ton pote il aime le ciné ?

¤

Regard dans les yeux.

Heero regrettait qu'il fasse nuit, la lueur des réverbères lui volait les yeux de Maxwell.

¤

- Si je peux l'aimer, il peut aussi.

- Ok. A demain !

¤

Duo commença à faire demi tour quand Heero l'interpella.

¤

- Duo ?

- Ouep ?

- C'est mon tour cette fois. T'es libre samedi prochain ?

¤

Oui c'était son tour… il fallait bien parler du copain fantôme à un moment ?

Duo sembla réfléchir avant de répondre :

¤

- Non c'est mort… par contre vendredi c'est bon.

¤

Heero répondit :

¤

- Vendredi je ne peux pas…

¤

Ce n'était pas parce que Duo lui plaisait qu'il n'avait pas une vie.

Et puis il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'air non plus de trop lui courir après.

Même si… ce n'était pas censé être lui qui lui courrait après.

Mais non ce n'était pas compliqué…

¤

- … par contre jeudi je suis de repos.

- Et jeudi je suis d'après-midi.

- Donc mercredi ? On ferait quoi ?

¤

Tiens ? Duo ne lui avait pas demandé s'il était libre.

Heero lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

¤

- Je t'emmènerais dans un endroit qu'il aime bien, après tout cela fait partie du marché.

- Ah. Et toi, t'aimes bien l'endroit aussi ?

¤

Heero eut un regard surpris.

¤

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que même si tu fais ça pour ton pote, ben ce serait con que tu t'emmerdes.

¤

Heero eut un regard incrédule.

Duo haussa les épaules.

¤

- Bah ouais, t'es obligé de te taper mes trucs pour lui, on va pas te pourrir les sorties non plus.

¤

Heero se demanda très sincèrement si Duo le faisait exprès.

Déjà à la base, soyons sérieux : c'était énorme. Bien pensé mais énorme. Un bon plan, mais ENORME. Culotté.

A côté de cela le vieil adage plus c'est gros, plus ça passe est on ne peut plus vrai, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'émissions anti arnaques.

Mais tout de même…

A cet instant précis, Heero se demandait si l'Américain se moquait ou si vraiment, vraiment, il n'avait pas compris, parce que pendant la séance, leur comportement à tous les deux avait été amical…

Et pourtant à un moment il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Quand il lui avait parlé des personnages.

Duo s'était retourné vers l'écran juste à temps.

Bien sûr que cela aurait été trop tôt.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'en avoir très envie, d'avoir été tenté…

Apparemment non, Duo n'avait rien vu.

Il n'y voyait que du feu.

¤

- J'aime bien où je t'emmène.

- Ok. C'est où ?

- Tu verras bien.

¤

Heero partit.

¤

- Hey…

¤

Heero fit un signe de main sans se retourner.

¤

- A demain, Duo.

¤

Duo secoua la tête et repartit en direction de sa voiture.

Il sourit.

Il avait passé une bonne soirée. Il avait pensé que Hil' lui aurait manqué mais finalement, c'était sympa de sortir avec Heero. En plus ils avaient parlé.

Ce serait ptet un truc à refaire, il se disait.

Il peaufinerait son plan d'attaque et ses questions sur « l'homme-mystère » ce week-end…

Parce que, que cela se passe bien ou non, il ferait parler Heero.

Il savait délier les langues…

¤

Heero avait un grand sourire.

Un sourire à lui manger le visage, Duo avait passé une soirée sympa avec lui, il l'avait dit.

Il avait entraperçu le « vrai » Duo, tout du moins un Duo qu'il ne connaissait pas et il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu.

Heero ne lui avait toujours pas montré son vrai sourire…

Et il avait hâte… de passer la troisième…

Oh.

Que.

Oui.

¤

_Mission Maxwell phase II terminée._

_Kanryou…_

_Mission Maxwell phase III ? Approfondir les connaissances… toutes les connaissances…_

_Ryoukai…_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Bon, cette fic aussi peut vivre toute seule sans suite…

Tite M ? Tu permets, dis XD ?

Et vous ? Vous voulez une suite ?

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche,

Mithy ¤pause kitkat¤


	3. LMH Phase III : 'Black Jack'

**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties** **associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, indéfini, threeshot ?**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : y en a pas pour le moment.**

**Résumé : Heero n'en a pas encore marre de sa méthode. Non ce n'est ¤ tjrs¤ pas un nawak.**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma tite M, **que je hais. Bon, elle m'a encore autorisée à écrire une suite et à la partager avec vous XD ! J'espère que ça lui plaira et à elle aussi.

**Micis** **! Un énorme merci à vous, j'ai déjà répondu à tout le monde mais je vous cite quand même : tite M « M » (xd), ma séa, kikunosuke, hlo, 'Temis, anaxarete, sailor saiyuri, ma tite clotho, kaorulabelle, Lian Landra, Catirella, Shana-chan, mifibou, Bibou, yuya chan, didilove37, shima-chan, Intoccabile, gwenn222, ma tite Lily, Lynnchan et Ryukai-MJ.**

* * *

**La Méthode Heero : « Black Jack »**

**¤**

**Bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, mercredi 15 mars 201, 13h50**

¤

Le début de semaine avait vraiment été… pénible, oui.

Laborieux. Pour tous les deux.

_Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient…_

¤

La Phase I de la Mission M. avait été un succès, presque contre logique.

Hn.

C'était _sa_ méthode, après tout. Avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné, il se devait d'obtenir des résultats qu'il lui fallait maintenir, voire mieux, optimiser en vue de la Phase II.

Dans cette optique, Heero avait eu un plan.

Et un bon : à leur retour de week-end, il caserait discrètement les meilleurs moments de leur soirée, que Duo ne recule pas plus qu'il n'avait déjà reculé.

¤

Logique. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le vendredi, les souvenirs étaient moins vivaces et Maxwell avait euh une vie.

La mémoire pouvait être cruelle avec les premiers rendez-vous. Il était hors de question qu'il se rappelle pour deux alors il vaccinerait Duo à coup de souvenirs.

Une piqûre de rappel « tu t'es bien amusé avec moi, Duo, ce n'était pas une illusion. On était bien ensemble ».

¤

Il s'inoculerait en Maxwell de toutes les manières possibles, de sorte à ce qu'il ne l'oublie pas, et puis quoi encore.

Tout ce mal pour qu'il l'oublie ? Il travaillerait pour la gloire ?

Le tout à la pause déjeuner bien sûr, professionnel jusqu'au bout. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé, oui.

¤

¤

Il était donc arrivé le lundi matin à 07h30 les sourcils non froncés (air guilleret) et ils s'étaient froncés presque désespérément au moment où il avait ouvert la porte.

Leurs plans de travail – et son plan d'attaque par la même occasion - disparaissaient sous les piles de dossier, si bien qu'en entrant dans la pièce, il n'avait même pas vu Maxwell derrière l'amas inhumain. Mais le son fonctionnait très bien, merci. Trop, même.

¤

- SANS DEC Y EN A QUI ONT SNIFFE LE YORK DE LEURS GRANDS-MERES.

¤

Et les sous-officiers qui apportaient encore plus de piles… ils n'en voyaient pas le bout.

Ils n'avaient jamais été _autrement_ que « surdébordés ». Mais au point que lui-même se dise « à ce point ? ».

Ses efforts des trois dernières semaines ruinés en cinq secondes.

Heero ne se serait jamais cru une telle haine envers le reste du monde.

¤

- NON MAIS ELLE SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ? ELLE M'A PRIS POUR SON BOY OU QUOI ?

¤

Ce n'était pas comme s'il y était pour quelque chose s'il y avait eu accumulation, seulement celle-ci jouait beaucoup sur le comportement.

Maxwell était d'une humeur exécrable, rongeant tout doucement des nerfs pourtant acquis à sa cause.

Là encore, ce n'était pas contre lui, mais Maxwell déviait forcément à un moment ou à un autre. Il le faisait toujours quand ils avaient un coup de pression et cela n'avait pas changé.

¤

- MAIS ELLE VEUT QUOI, UNE ? QUE J'ARRACHE LES POILS DE MON CUL EN GUISE D'OFFRANDE ?

¤

_Quel poète…_

Son plan était peut-être paradoxalement parfait et complètement crétin, cela ne l'avait rendu ni complètement stupide ni aveugle.

Maxwell n'allait pas devenir quelqu'un d'autre et tant mieux, ce ne serait pas lui, sinon.

¤

L'ambiance électrique et la rage de son coéquipier étant corrosives, il reconnaissait, dans sa grande magnanimité, que la surexposition et la situation avaient pu le rendre irritable lui aussi.

¤

- PUTAIN 'sont OU mes clopes ? Ah merde, j'ai arrêté…. FAIT CHIER ! YUY ! Une veut le dossier 67.

¤

Ah. Il déviait. Cela faisait longtemps.

Hurler avec lui n'aurait servi qu'à augmenter un volume déjà conséquent et anéantir ses chances à présent anorexiques.

Ils avaient deux manières très différentes d'exprimer leur frustration :

Maxwell hurlait. Il hurlait parfois sur lui et dans sa grande bonté, en même temps il hurlait pour eux deux.

Lui avait besoin de casser un petit quelque chose et il ne pouvait pas casser Une alors que c'était de sa faute. Et pour des raisons évidentes, il ne pouvait pas casser Duo.

Quand il se sentait sur le point de craquer, il cassait un crayon.

Il en avait cassé deux en trois jours. Et il en était très, très fier. Cette semaine, Duo hurlait trois fois par jour et grognait en continue.

Une abusait de son statut toute la journée.

¤

- YUY ? Tu m'écoutes ?

¤

Non, il ne casserait pas un autre crayon. Non.

Le service achat faisant une commande par an, il aurait un crayon « officiel » dans un an. La dernière commande avait été effectuée le mois dernier.

¤

- YUY !

¤

¤ CLAC ¤

Il venait de casser son dernier crayon. Et on était mercredi.

Silence. Oh paix.

Ils étaient en rade de crousti-barres, aucun moyen de lui fermer la bouche.

La semaine allait vraiment être longue… sans parler de la Phase II.

¤

Vu qu'ils quittaient excessivement tard ces derniers temps et vu la merveilleuse ambiance, Heero craignait que Duo ne soit pas d'humeur à sortir.

Et il devait bien admettre que remettre la soirée, l'aurait vraiment déçu.

Et pas seulement parce que cela reportait ce qui était prévu.

Il voulait lui faire sa piqûre de rappel à ce grognon. Et le surprendre, aussi.

* * *

**Même jour, même endroit, 19h50 :**

¤

Duo le surprit une fois de plus, le soir même. Décidément.

Il avait son pardessus beige, celui de son uniforme.

Il avait également son portable à la main et était à deux doigts de sortir du bureau.

Il lui parla alors que ces derniers temps il aboyait.

¤

- Bon, 'ro, t'as fini ? Je croyais que t'avais prévu un resto ?

¤

« 'Ro » ? Cela faisait longtemps, il l'avait presque oublié. Presque.

Maxwell était encore d'humeur exécrable, cela s'entendait même s'il avait baissé de volume.

Il voulait bien lui faire une piqûre de rappel mais pour qu'elle fasse effet il fallait les meilleures conditions. Et aller s'entretuer au restaurant n'était pas dans ses plans.

¤

- C'est prévu. Mais si tu n'es pas d'humeur, on peut remettre.

¤

Duo comprit très clairement le message rien que dans le ton.

Soit il venait calmé et ils passaient une bonne soirée, soit Yuy passait son tour.

Ok ils avaient eu un retour de week explosif et Une faisait chier.

Ok il avait été un brin brise-burnes mais Yuy aussi ! Avec ses doigts qui tapaient trop forts, le son de l'ordi qu'il coupait pas, sa chaise mal vissée qui t''explosait le neurone et ses crayons-martyres, c'était stressant !

Ils étaient stressés, ouais. Tous les deux.

¤

Duo n'était clairement pas d'humeur à sortir ce soir, mais il voulait lui poser les questions.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi durant le week-end, avait soigneusement préparé son plan.

Il avait aussi pensé qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée – même s'il s'était cru dans la twilight zone tellement Heero ces derniers jours et le Heero de la semaine dernière c'était le jour et la nuit.

Dans une salle obscure Heero, était d'agréable compagnie, vraiment.

¤

Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Heero était aussi agréable dans une salle lumineuse, brillante.

Un resto, quoi.

Il ne s'était jamais demandé avant, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion, enfin si, il avait déjà mangé avec lui, pas comme ça.

Mais l'occasion faisant le larron, il saurait avec certitude si Yuy pouvait être aussi cool qu'il l'avait montré vendredi dernier.

Et puis, il était de repos le lendemain et ça valait son pesant de cacahuètes.

¤

- Nan c'est bon. J'ai le temps de rentrer me doucher ?

¤

Duo fit alors une tentative de sourire.

Sourire d'excuse en même temps.

C'était une première.

C'était dur…

Heero, qui éteignait son ordinateur, vit que la tentative était bien frêle, mais sincère.

¤

- Oui, j'ai réservé pour 22h.

¤

Un sourire un peu plus lumineux.

Oh la lumière était faible, mais elle était là.

Il fallait juste changer la pile de la lampe de poche.

Changer d'air.

¤

- Cool, ils servent tard.

¤

Heero se leva, enfila sa gabardine kaki et mit autour de son cou une écharpe beige.

¤

- Oui, c'est une des choses que je préfère dans ce restaurant.

- Et c'est où ?

¤

Duo tint la porte de leur bureau à Heero alors que celui-ci passait à côté de lui.

¤

- 117, rue de Sanks, Kingdom Town, tu vois où c'est ?

- Hm c'est pas très loin du Stade de Sanks ?

- C'est ça.

¤

Ils traversèrent le couloir et croisèrent deux sous-officiers auxquels ils souhaitèrent « bon courage » : ils en auraient besoin, ils étaient de nocturne.

Au bout du couloir les attendait l'ascenseur qui les mènerait au parking souterrain.

Ils étaient au cinquième étage.

¤

- Alors faut pas que je perde de temps. C'est pile poil, je serais à l'heure, la circulation sera clémente sur Kingdom.

- Hm.

¤

Oui Heero avait prévu.

Oui il était fier.

Mais il ne dirait rien, l'humeur de Maxwell était beaucoup trop aléatoire à l'heure actuelle.

Il lui fallait une douche et de la nourriture.

Et du sexe, ça détendait il fallait le reconnaître.

Après une journée stressante… enfin trois… hm… trois fois plus ?

Mais bon, à défaut de fournir du sexe à Duo, il lui fournirait tout de même du bon temps.

Il ferait en sorte qu'il ne regrette pas sa venue.

Maxwell était redevenu Duo.

¤

- Au fait, faut faire un effort, niveau fringues ?

¤

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent une première fois pour Duo : sa voiture était au niveau – 1.

Duo descendit alors que Heero lui répondait.

¤

- Non, faut juste être propre.

¤

Les portes de l'ascenseur allaient se refermer quand Duo mit son pied, pour qu'elles se rouvrirent.

Il ôta son pied et fit confirmer Heero :

¤

- 117 rue de Sanks, t'as dit ?

- Oui. Sur Kingdom.

- Et c'est quoi le nom du resto ?

¤

Heero se fit un plaisir de lui répondre, en lui faisant un petit sourire, tout en appuyant sur le bouton de fermeture des portes.

¤

- Le Tadjmahal. Réservation à mon prénom.

¤

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur un Duo hilare.

¤

- Le Tadjmahal. Ben rien ! Mon amoureux mystère aime « le temple de l'amour…. »

¤

Le sourire de Duo se fit songeur.

¤

- Et Yuy aussi…

* * *

**Extérieur Tadjmahal, 15 mars 201, 21h50**

¤

Duo, blouson marron clair, pull à col roulé assorti, pantalon et chaussures noires entra au Tadjmahal avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Il était déjà passé devant ce restaurant et avait de gros préjugés dessus à cause du décor extérieur boisé et de l'enseigne bordée de roses dessinées.

Et en entrant, les jolies tentures rouge et ocre ne l'incitaient qu'à rencontrer des couples, l'atmosphère feutrée se dégageant du lieu appelant au romantisme bon marché…

Il n'en était rien.

¤

Bien sûr il y avait des couples, mais il y avait aussi des groupes d'ami, des familles.

L'endroit était feutré pour qui voulait, convivial pour qui voulait aussi.

Il suffisait d'aller dans la _bonne_ salle.

Et Heero avait réservé dans la _bonne_ salle.

Même s'il était à la limite de la salle « romantique », ce qui faisait qu'ils bénéficiaient de la lumière tamisée mais grâce au ciel ils n'entendaient pas les violons.

Duo les avait déjà trop entendu en traversant les salles.

Non, il n'y avait pas de musique, juste les rumeurs des autres convives.

Et ils étaient suffisamment isolés pour parler tranquillement.

¤

Duo s'assit à la table et eut un ricanement débile en voyant une bougie rouge en forme de cœur au milieu de la table blanche, des jolis couverts et des verres à pied. Le seul élément de _trop_ à cette table.

Le pull noir col V de Heero tressautait (c'était tout ce qu'il voyait, Heero ne s'étant pas mis debout pour l'accueillir, c'était pas un rendez-vous galant !) et donc Duo conclut qu'il n'y avait pas que lui.

¤

¤

Heero trouvait que le marron allait bien à Duo.

Vraiment bien.

Il le voyait toujours en beige/kaki ces dernières années. Et au cinéma il l'avait vu avec son blouson et quand il l'avait retiré il n'y avait plus de lumière.

Et dès que la lumière était revenue, il avait vu… le blouson.

A croire que son corps était un vampire.

Duo devrait porter plus souvent du marron, il se disait.

Quand ils sortiront ensemble, il le lui conseillera.

Au lieu de parler mode Heero parla… circulation

¤

- Pas trop de mal à venir ?

- Nan, nickel, je suis venu en métro.

¤

Puis Duo le regarda avec un air moqueur, plaçant sa serviette sur ses genoux :

¤

- Alors… Pourquoi le « Tadjamahal », hm ? C'est l'homme-mystère qui te l'a fait connaître ?

¤

Un serveur aux couleurs du restaurant – chemise blanche, pantalon bordeaux - leur apporta la carte des menus. Ils le remercièrent et Heero répondit :

¤

- Non, un ex. Il était serveur ici, avant le changement de propriétaire. Mais le cuisinier est resté, c'est bon. Et « il » connaît aussi alors ça fait d'une pierre, deux coups.

- Oh.

¤

Heero lui parlait d'un cuisinier il ne savait pas quoi et il hochait la tête d'un air concentré, comme s'il l'avait vraiment écouté le reste.

Mais il n'y avait que deux mots qu'il avait reconnu.

_Un_ ex.

Oui Heero était gay, Duo ne devait pas l'oublier.

Il avait sacrément tendance à zapper l'info, malgré les événements passés, le chocolat, tout ça…

Tout ça _quoi_ ? A part le chocolat et les mots, il n'avait aucune preuve concrète.

Il allait peut-être très loin pour aider son pote ?

¤

Un autre serveur, grand, cheveux et yeux très noirs, peau très hâlée, plutôt mignon, leur proposa un cocktail maison.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Yuy, qui lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

Il lui confirma que le cocktail, à base de fruits exotiques, d'une pointe de curry et de Soho était très bon, alors Duo acquiesça.

Le serveur repartit.

Heero le regarda ouvertement l'espace de quelques secondes, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, puis il posa les yeux sur un Duo choqué.

¤

- Tu es gay.

¤

Heero eut un petit rire.

¤

- C'est ce que je me tue à te faire comprendre depuis trois semaines.

¤

C'était tellement plus facile de voir pour les autres que de voir pour soi…

Heero avait ouvertement maté un mec. Duo était en état de choc. Heero était gay.

Ok, ça faisait trois semaines mais merde quoi !

Il était gay ! GAY !

Ils bossaient ensemble depuis six ans et il ne l'avait jamais vu !

¤

- Ben j'avais jamais repéré ! Je sais pas, moi, d'habitude je nous repère !

- Je te rassure, je ne t'avais pas repéré non plus. Et puis…

¤

Les yeux de Heero paraissaient plus beaux à la lueur de la bougie.

Plus sombres aussi.

L'ambiance rendait les gens autre… il était différent et pourtant Duo le reconnaissait.

¤

- Si tu l'avais su avant, tu aurais fait quelque chose de particulier ?

¤

Heero avait presque un espoir rétroactif.

Presque.

Mais s'il connaissait un truc de Duo, c'était bien ça.

Et sans le moindre doute ni le moindre calcul.

La réponse de Duo sortit automatiquement, naturelle :

¤

- Ben non, c'est toi.

- Alors remets-toi ?

¤

Duo observa cet Heero-là.

Avec ses yeux légèrement bridés, ses longs cils et ses iris si bleus qu'il voyait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait les cheveux plus courts.

Et pourtant il avait toujours des mèches un peu plus longues sur le front.

Ce nez fin et cette bouche qui…

qui parlait ?

Il cligna des yeux.

Sacrée bougie ! Heureusement qu'elle puait pas mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était moche !

¤

- Hein ?

- Faudrait qu'on commande, Duo.

¤

Le sourire que lui lança Heero était ouvertement joueur.

Touché. Ça lui laisserait le temps de digérer l'info, fallait pas trop pousser Papy Duo parfois.

¤

- J'y connais rien ! Je prends ce que tu prends !

¤

Heero prit la carte que Duo lui tendit et la rangea avec la sienne.

- Ok.

¤

Le second serveur leur apporta les cocktails et ils le remercièrent.

Il en profita pour prendre les commandes, l'autre ne s'étant occupé que de leur placement.

Ils prirent du Raïta en entrée avec de délicieux cheese-nan, du poulet Tandoori et du riz basmati en accompagnement.

Pour le dessert, Heero avait préféré attendre la fin du repas, voir si Duo voulait un dessert ici, au mieux un dessert ailleurs,

ou pas de dessert tout court.

Qu'il soit le dessert n'était pas encore d'actualité, un pas après l'autre, même s'il avait très, très envie de danser.

En boisson ils prirent quelque chose de léger, du rosé bien frais.

¤

Le serveur repartit sans que Heero ne lui accorde le moindre regard, ce n'était plus utile.

Duo avait compris.

Enfin.

Bon, il n'avait pas compris le reste et vu le temps qu'il prenait, Heero avait encore de l'avance. Duo était long à la détente même s'il avait la gâchette facile. Il comprenait vite mais il fallait lui expliquer longtemps. Oh, humour.

Enfin, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Maxwell non plus…

Ah, le vin arrivait.

Il allait lui donner un alibi, aussi.

Au cas où.

* * *

- Messieurs, votre Raïta.

¤

Quand Duo vit arriver du vert dans du blanc, il lança un regard horrifié à Heero, ignorant inconsciemment le serveur qui attendait un merci :

¤

- C'est vert !

- Oui, il y a des concombres. Merci.

¤

Le serveur partit, dégoûté.

Duo, ne s'en remettant visiblement pas, continua :

¤

- Et c'est blanc !

- Une sauce au yaourt et aux épices.

- Argh, j'en veux pas ! Comment tu fais pour manger ce truc ?

¤

Heero lança un regard taquin, oui, mais aussi ouvertement sensuel.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, prit son index, puis le trempa dans sa sauce.

Duo lui lança un regard suspect.

¤

- Pour manger, j'ouvre la bouche…

¤

Il porta la sauce à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

¤

- Et je fais « ah »

¤

Il referma les lèvres autour de son index et ôta délicatement la sauce avec sa langue.

Aucune vulgarité dans le mouvement, pas d'attardements digne d'un scénario de film X.

Non, il était sensuel.

Duo le trouvait sensuel.

Duo continuait à le trouver sensuel quand il replongea son doigt dans la sauce.

Duo le trouvait _toujours_ sensuel quand il lui fit un sourire gentiment moqueur.

Duo entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose… mais le visage de Heero devenait de plus en plus gros.

Il avançait.

Et avant que l'Américain n'ait pu dire « ouf », il avait un index aux portes de ses lèvres.

Heero lui dit :

¤

- Il faut toujours goûter avant de ne pas aimer. Avec toi, il faut faire comme avec les enfants. Une cuillère pour _papa_…

¤

Duo ne rougit pas, non.

Le ridicule de la situation lui vint et il rit de bon cœur, de ses yeux pétillants à ses lèvres entrouvertes et boudeuses.

¤

- Oh, écrhmph.

¤

Heero avait prévu d'ôter délicatement son doigt, de le faire glisser sur la langue de Duo pour lui laisser le goût de la sauce et un petit peu de lui.

Mais Duo, s'il se laissait surprendre, pouvait surprendre encore.

Après l'étonnement, Heero vit un éclat de coquinerie dans le regard violet.

¤

- L'appétit vient en mangeant, Duo…

¤

L'Américain avait automatiquement resserré les lèvres autour de son index, mais au moment où il avait voulu l'ôter, Duo avait exercé une légère pression.

Il l'avait gardé quelques secondes prisonnier dans sa bouche, regardant droit dans les yeux celui qui l'avait invité.

Puis il l'avait mordu.

Lui aussi aimait jouer.

¤

- Ow !

- Tu l'as cherché !

¤

Heero souffla sur son doigt juste pour le faire rire.

Mission réussie.

Il ne voyait plus la semaine stressante dans ses yeux, même s'il y voyait la fatigue.

Il ne voyait pas dans ses yeux le Heero du bureau. Il n'avait pas gagné tous les points perdus, mais il en avait repris quelques un.

¤

- Alors, cette sauce ?

¤

Duo, l'espace d'un instant, avait eu l'idée complètement saugrenue de prendre l'index de Heero pour goûter encore.

Mais bon, la première fois c'était un jeu, la seconde fois ç'aurait été curieux, non ?

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

Un agréable goût frais et épicé lui caressait les papilles gustatives, mais il était incapable de définir si c'était le plat ou Heero.

Il prit sa fourchette et goûta du vert et du blanc.

…

…

Mah c'était bon, ce truc. Moins bon que tout à l'heure mais vraiment sympa.

Duo répondit :

¤

- J'en mangerais pas tous les jours mais c'est sympa. Sale tronche mais sympa.

- Tant mieux. Je n'en mange pas tous les jours non plus. Tu vas plus accrocher avec le cheese-nan, c'est du pain indien. Mange, tant que c'est chaud.

- Oui _papa_.

- Non Duo, « je ne suis pas ton père »

¤

Heero avait cherché un moyen d'affirmer leur connexion.

Il avait cherché depuis le début de la semaine à caser le cinéma, à bien planter ses pics dans le roc, pour le grimper.

Et c'était Duo qui lui avait fourni les éléments avec un naturel déconcertant. Enfin.

La balle était dans son camp sans qu'il ne le sache, et il la lui avait renvoyée. Merci Duo.

¤

¤

Duo fronça d'abord les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler d'où lui venait l'impression de déjà-vu…

Puis un éclair de reconnaissance et il rit franchement un bout de cheese-nan sauce au yaourt dans la bouche, avec un morceau de concombre entre les dents.

¤

- T'es trop fort ! Sérieux, on te voit pas venir, toi !

¤

Duo ne savait pas à quel point, Dark Heero se disait.

Pendant ce temps, l'Américain s'exclamait :

¤

- Hey ! Mais c'est bon ce Cheese-miam !

- Cheese-nan.

- A tes souhaits ! Tu manges pas le tien ?

¤

Duo regardait son nan avec convoitise.

Heero aimait les nans, alors Maxwell repasserait.

Et puis, s'il avait mangé son nan il n'aurait plus d'appétit pour le reste.

Ça lui donnait bonne conscience de sa petite radinerie.

¤

- Si, si, j'attends le poulet.

- Ouais, avec le riz basmachin, ça au moins je connais et j'aime bien. Mais y a quoi dans le tandoori ?

¤

Heero prit un air résolu en terminant sa salade.

Duo dévorait son nan. Il avait déjà englouti « le vert et le blanc ». Et pas uniquement parce qu'il avait faim.

¤

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, Duo.

- Mais si, dis-moi !

- … .C'est du poulet bien tendre mariné puis rôti au charbon de bois.

- Ah…

¤

Il n'allait pas se contenter de ça, bien sûr.

- Mais mariné dans quoi ?

¤

Heero leva les yeux au plafond, attendant la sentence. Tant pis pour lui, il l'avait cherché :

¤

- Dans un mélange de yaourt et d'épices. Et pas d'image mentale, Maxwell, c'est très bon.

¤

Putain il aimait le yaourt, lui !

Duo eut une image mentale pas très ragoûtante…

Ce qui était bon n'avait pas toujours l'air bon au début, ok. Bon, le poulet, il était cuit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un poulet venait faire dans le yaourt ? Un yaourt au poulet ?

Pas étonnant que les grands chefs veuillent garder leur secret, il se disait !

Heero avait dit que c'était bon, mais bon, il était pas Heero, hein ?

Il fit une belle grimace.

Si c'était pas bon il reprendrait du cheese-miam et demanderait pas à partir de quoi c'était fait, même s'il avait compris qu'il y avait du fromton…

Et puis il y avait le rosé pour faire passer la pilule : lui il était bon !

* * *

Duo passait vraiment un excellent moment et ça faisait du bien, le boulot il était loin, là. Cet Heero-là était détendu et agréable, parfois drôle sans être un bouffon.

Yuy n'était pas l'opposé de celui qu'il connaissait, et il se sentait de moins en moins dépaysé.

Il était plus à l'aise et c'était pas gagné.

Il n'y avait pas de blanc dans leur conversation, seulement des silences entendus.

Il ne se sentait pas obligé de combler pour rien, il était bien trop occupé à graille.

Duo en venait presque à oublier le pourquoi de sa venue. Presque.

Suffisamment de temps s'était écoulé sans que ça fasse coup de pression, il allait tranquillement passer à l'offensive.

Il en était à la moitié de son poulet – délicieux et délicieusement sombre, donc CUIT – quand il posa à Heero la grande question :

¤

- Comment tu l'as rencontré ton pote ?

¤

Heero but une gorgée de rosé avant de répondre, l'air gourmand des conspirateurs :

¤

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil et fit tinter son verre avec celui de son « rendez-vous », un « à la tienne » dans le regard :

¤

- Tiens, j'étais sûr que t'allais me dire ça.

- Si tu étais sûr, pourquoi tu as demandé ?

¤

Duo répondit, les yeux dans ceux de son coéquipier :

¤

- Parce qu'il faut _toujours_ essayer.

¤

Heero sourit : Duo ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Mais il n'allait pas qu'essayer. Il allait réussir.

Il posa son verre et recommença à manger.

¤

Duo but une gorgée puis changea de tactique.

¤

- Alors comme ça il aime la cuisine indienne ?

- Hn. Tout ce qui est… exotique en fait. Jusqu'à un certain point, quand même.

- Ben moi les trucs exotiques…

¤

Heero termina son assiette et posa ses couverts à l'intérieur.

Puis il reprit son verre et lança un regard entendu à Duo :

¤

- Oui, j'ai vu. Mais il ne faut pas renoncer aux bonnes choses _exotiques_… tu y as goûté et c'était bon.

¤

Un regard en coin.

Bleu.

Très bleu.

Heero aussi était exotique.

¤

- …

- Et puis, je te croyais plus aventureux…

¤

Duo le regarda avec étonnement :

¤

- Pourquoi ?

¤

Heero avança doucement ses pions.

¤

- Hm… tu as un admirateur inconnu et cela t'intrigue au point de passer du temps avec moi.

¤

Duo eut un petit rire incrédule.

¤

- Ah. Je pensais que t'allais me parler de mon passé de pilote, pas de ça !

- C'est dangereux de passer du temps avec moi, Duo.

¤

Duo fit un sourire charmeur, avançant le buste, se rapprochant de son vis-à-vis.

Oh, il voulait jouer à ça ?

Il confirmait le jeu de tout à l'heure ?

Oh, il était de la partie. A moins que ce ne soit un test du tombeur anonyme ?

¤

- Pourquoi, tu vas me manger ?

¤

Heero posa son verre, poussa son assiette, puis s'avança lui aussi, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de Duo, mais à une distance respectable.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des idées, voyons.

Juste suggérer, titiller.

Tester, attirer.

Intriguer.

Il l'inoculerait de lui.

¤

- Pourquoi, tu as peur ?

¤

Heero avait les yeux qui brillaient et les joues un peu rouges, c'était peut-être le rosé ?

Après tout, ils avaient presque sifflé une bouteille.

C'était pas assez pour le perturber lui, mais peut-être que Heero ça le rendait…

Un peu d'alcool le rendait…

Rah, Duo n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot mais ça lui reviendrait. Il répondit.

¤

- J'aime le danger, Heero… je suis aventureux mais tout dépend pour quoi.

- On dit ça…

¤

Les yeux de Heero étaient intenses, très intenses, mais pas au maximum de leur intensité.

Mais cette intensité grandissait.

Plus il le voyait.

Plus il le voulait.

Plus il voulait le connaître, ce Duo-là aussi.

Ce Duo qui le regardait comme un homme et non… comme une fatalité.

¤

Duo reprit, se léchant les lèvres et retrouvant le goût de Heero.

Epicé.

Exotique… oui.

Ni le vin, ni la nourriture ne l'avait estompé. Un peu d'alcool rendait Heero…

¤

- Mais t'as pas répondu. Tu vas me manger ?

- A voir…

¤

Sourire joueur et félin.

Les chats aimaient jouer, aimaient griffer.

Les chats étaient aussi beaux que dangereux.

Et Heero était beau ce soir.

Duo le trouvait beau pour la première fois, non pas depuis la soirée, mais depuis leur première rencontre.

Duo commençait à comprendre qu'il puisse séduire avec son humour particulier, son attitude, même son physique.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais compris Réléna.

Ah il avait trouvé ! L'alcool rendait Heero sexy !

La vérité sortait de la bouche du pinard ! (ou un truc comme ça)

Heero n'avait peut-être pas été dans son état normal ?

Une petite voix intérieure disait à Duo qu'il était sensible au comportement de Heero parce qu'il ne tenait pas aussi bien l'alcool qu'il le croyait…

Heero lui souriait encore.

¤

Duo répondit au sourire par un des siens.

Ils étaient toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et aucun des deux ne fermait les yeux.

¤

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

¤

Heero décida de reculer.

Un pas en avant.

Trois pas en arrière.

La séduction était une danse.

¤

- Je sais. Tu m'intrigues Duo.

¤

Duo fut sincèrement surpris, laissant son verre intouché.

¤

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu accordes le bénéfice du doute à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

¤

Duo redevint instantanément sérieux, reculant sur son siège.

Parfait, Heero lui donnait matière à mettre les choses au point définitivement.

¤

- C'est vrai. A côté de ça je te vois pas faire ce genre de choses pour n'importe qui. T'as aucun intérêt à me nuire, hein ?

¤

Heero répondit sérieusement également :

¤

- Absolument aucun.

- Alors c'est pas aussi dangereux que ça.

¤

Heero répondit, finissant son verre de vin, finissant la bouteille, d'ailleurs.

Non, il ne cherchait pas à se donner du courage, mais bien un alibi au cas où.

Un alibi qui lui permettrait d'empêcher Duo de savoir sur quel pied danser.

Il allait lui faire rêver de lui, ce soir. Il l'espérait très fort.

¤

- Tu pourrais tomber amoureux de lui à travers moi.

¤

Heero savait exactement ce que Duo répondrait à cette question-test.

Tout était sous contrôle même si le sujet était une variable.

Une variable à laquelle il avait ajouté une variable en petite quantité, le vin.

Un vin qui détendait les épaules de Duo, et son corps, et le reste.

Sa propre présence aussi ? Oui.

Duo souriait vrai avant que la bouteille n'arrive.

Sa réponse fut catégorique.

¤

- Ouais mais ça marchera pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi que je vois. Faudrait que je le vois lui, je le connais toujours pas.

¤

Heero esquissa un sourire compréhensif : c'était logique.

¤

¤

Duo remarquait que Heero souriait beaucoup à l'extérieur.

Pas d'énormes sourires, la plupart du temps des étirements de lèvres…

Mais ils étaient… engageants, alors que d'habitude ils signifiaient… « dégagez »

Quand toutefois il prenait la peine de les regarder, vu qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre…

¤

- Parle-moi de lui.

¤

Duo se surprit à avoir failli dire : « parle-moi de toi ».

¤

Le serveur vint leur demander s'ils voulaient un dessert ou un café, ils refusèrent.

Le serveur viendrait leur apporter l'addition.

Heero attendit qu'il reparte pour répondre :

¤

- Ok, que veux-tu savoir ? Je te dirais dans la mesure du possible.

¤

Un sourire.

¤

- Où tu l'as rencontré ?

- Non.

¤

Un soupir. C'était prévisible. Bordel, il pouvait pas se laisser cuisiner sans résistance ?

¤

- Son nom ?

- Non, quand tu seras intéressé.

- Je le suis ! Je te pose des questions !

¤

Bien vu Maxwell, Heero pensa.

¤

- Non, tu es curieux. Intéressé, j'espère que tu le seras.

¤

Duo eut un geste théâtral et un soupir à fendre un Gundam.

¤

- C'est dur sans la base, sans le physique !

¤

Duo allait admirablement bien à la pèche aux informations.

Heero eut un sourire cynique.

¤

- Tu n'es pas un adepte de la beauté intérieure ?

- Pourquoi, tu l'es, toi ?

¤

Heero eut un regard signifiant « tu es bien curieux »

Duo rit doucement : non, il n'aurait pas Heero comme ça, l'alcool ne lui faisait RIEN.

Duo secoua la tête, attendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre :

¤

- C'est quoi ton genre de mecs ?

- _Mon_ genre ?

¤

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'intéresser », disait le « mon » de Heero.

Mais il fallait bien connaître le messager pour avoir une idée du maître.

Même si la petite voix chuchotait que c'était ptet aussi par pure curiosité. Enfin pure…

¤

- Ben ouais _ton_ genre. T'es pas devenu gay par l'opération du saint-esprit, si ?

- Si tu veux savoir si j'ai de l'expérience sexuelle la réponse est oui, Duo, tu peux aller droit au but avec moi, tu sais.

¤

¤

Hm…

Heero…

Heero jouait serré, très serré.

Très, très serré. De plus en plus serré.

C'est qu'il lui ferait limite de l'effet, le minou ?

Ah, le rosé ! C'était sûrement ça qui le poussait à faire ça comme ça.

Et c'était le rosé qui le rendait lui réceptif comme ça.

Ils l'éviteraient la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient au resto…

Fallait être sérieux, Heero était loin d'être con. Il ne risquerait pas de compromettre leur entente, leur collaboration pour une histoire de cul.

C'était clair que c'était de la blague, du bon gros flirt, mais Duo était un homme et il était sensible.

N'empêche, il devait absolument s'occuper de sa gouttière, ça n'allait pas du tout !

¤

Les yeux de Heero, à la lumière de la petite bougie, étaient vachement bleus.

Vachement… profond.

Vachement… je t'attends au tournant.

Défi…

Oh, Duo allait se faire plaisir.

Il allait rendre coup pour coup.

De préférence sous la ceinture…

Il verrait jusqu'où pouvait aller Heero dans le jeu.

C'était juste ce soir, hein ? Demain était un autre jour. En plus ils se verraient pas.

En revenant lundi ce sera normal, sans alcool, sans le trouver… s…

¤

- Alors vas droit au but avec moi. C'est quoi ton genre de mec ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait bander ?

¤

Un regard qui n'était pas dupe.

¤

- Ce qui me fait bander, comme tu le dis crûment ? Ceux qui posent dans les magazines.

¤

L'addition arriva à ce moment-là.

Le serveur la posa précipitamment mais aucun des deux ne le regardait.

Non.

Heero et Duo s'affrontaient sensuellement du regard.

Séduction contre séduction pour plus d'informations.

Le premier reprit, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres.

¤

- Ceux qui me plaisent ? Ceux qui sont en chair et en os.

- Et ça donne _quoi_ physiquement ?

¤

Duo était relativement curieux, ses iris indigo assombries.

Heero déclara, haussant les épaules :

¤

- A peu près mon corps. A peu près ma taille si tu veux des critères physiques.

- Ouais à peu près toi espèce de gros Narcisse.

- Non je ne suis pas mon type.

- Et t'es quel type ?

¤

Heero réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il allait dire :

¤

- Le type chiant, imprévisible. Le type indépendant, limite froid. Le type un peu trop franc, complexe, difficile à comprendre.

¤

Duo éclata de rire, il se retenait depuis le « je ne suis pas mon type »

Heero ne se prenait pas au sérieux, en plus. Et ce petit air qu'il avait, là, un peu fataliste,

Ça le rendait vraiment sexy…

_Too_ _sexy for your own good…_

¤

- Ça en fait des défauts, ils sortent avec toi pour quoi au fait ? Laisse-moi deviner ? Pour le cul ?

¤

Heero fit un clin d'œil à Duo :

¤

- A voir.

¤

Duo secoua la tête, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

¤

- Ben voyons ! Ça va les chevilles ?

- Ça va merci, je ne fais que dire ce qu'ont dit mes ex.

¤

Duo prit un air trèèèès dubitatif :

¤

- Ah… et il est comment l' « anonyme », au pieu ?

¤

Duo était vraiment rusé. Mais il prenait Heero pour un débutant.

Heero ouvrit le livret, consulta rapidement l'addition et répondit en toute franchise :

¤

- J'ai jamais testé mais personne ne s'est plaint.

¤

Duo se tourna, puis chercha son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

¤

- Hmm, bon à savoir. Il est aussi « chiant, imprévisible, indépendant, limite froid, un peu trop franc, complexe et j'en oublie » ?

¤

Le regard de Heero s'adoucit, mais Duo ne s'en rendit pas compte, il ne l'observait pas.

¤

- Oui.

¤

Duo partit dans un fou rire.

¤

- Tu sais que ça me donne pas vraiment envie de fricoter avec lui, ça ?

- Il faudrait être complètement fêlé pour sortir avec lui,

- Quel pote tu fais…

- mais…

¤

Le regard de Heero se fit encore plus doux, toute trace d'ironie disparue de ses traits.

Pour ne laisser paraître qu'un léger sérieux.

Il ne fallait pas être grave non plus, il n'était pas amoureux.

Mais Duo lui plaisait de plus en plus, il n'allait pas le nier.

Il n'allait pas lui dire.

Enfin, si.

¤

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais tu lui as sincèrement tapé dans l'œil, Duo, et tu lui as fait mal. Il est loin d'être parfait mais bon, il a ses qualités, aussi.

¤

Duo avait un peu de mal à jouer quand Heero le regardait comme ça.

L'autre type était si sincère ou était-il bon comédien ?

Il avait des infos sur le gars, mais c'était Heero qu'il avait l'impression de mieux connaître. Normal, c'était à lui qu'il parlait.

¤

- Ah ouais ? Donne-m'en une ?

- …

- …

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je réfléchis.

¤

Duo éclata de rire encore.

Heero aimait vraiment le faire rire.

Il aimait le rire de Duo.

¤

- Ok j'ai compris.

- Attends, j'ai trouvé.

- Ouep?

- Il est gentil et intègre avec qui il choisit.

- C'est pas un suiveur. C'est bon à savoir.

¤

Duo se disait que c'était sûrement pour ça que Heero allait aussi loin pour lui rendre service.

¤

- Et…

- Et ?

¤

Long regard à Duo.

¤

- Il faut lui reconnaître qu'il a du goût.

. ¤

Duo leva les yeux au plafond.

Son impression du début de soirée se confirmait :

Il s'était amusé, beaucoup amusé avec cet Heero-là.

Comme au cinéma.

Et même mieux.

¤

- Le palais de l'amour t'es trop monté au crâne, 'ro.

¤

Heero eut un petit regard particulier, mutin. Et Duo commençait à bien le connaître ce regard. Ce regard qui signifiait…

¤

- Stoooop. Le dis pas.

- Quoi. « A voir »?

¤

Duo lui lança sa serviette en pleine poire.

* * *

**Extérieur Tadjmahal, 16 mars 201, 01h00 du matin**

¤

Ils étaient tous les deux arrivés par les transports, mais l'un habitant dans la direction opposée de l'autre, ils ne prendraient pas les mêmes.

Vue l'heure tardive ils prendraient chacun un bus de nuit, ou un taxi.

Ils n'auraient pas bu s'ils conduisaient.

Heero avait payé le restaurant, faisait fi des protestations de Duo, sortant sa carte bleue plus vite que lui. Duo lui avait dit « à charge de revanche ».

Heero aurait bien proposé à Duo de poursuivre ailleurs, mais il voyait bien que Duo était fatigué, autant qu'il profite de sa journée de repos.

Et puis, il fallait qu'il revienne en forme le vendredi.

Et puis de toutes façons, Heero travaillait cette après-midi.

Et puis il n'avait pas sa voiture et il ne pourrait pas proposer de le raccompagner.

¤

Heero s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à Duo quand il le prit de cours encore une fois en lui demandant :

¤

- Bon, tu fais un truc le week-end prochain ?

¤

Heero avait quelque chose de prévu.

Mais la lueur joyeuse dans le regard de Duo lui disait d'annuler ce quelque chose.

Mais il devait être franc.

¤

- Oui mais cela peut être reporté.

¤

Duo n'était pas du genre à supplier ni à chercher midi à quatorze heures.

Il n'allait pas partir dans le « t'es sûr ? » à deux crédits.

Duo était quelqu'un de simple : si on lui disait qu'on pouvait annuler, eh bien, c'était ça.

¤

- T'as déjà joué au bowling ?

¤

Heero haussa un sourcil.

- Jamais eu l'occasion…

- Et ben là tu l'as, l'occasion, si ça te dis.

¤

Heero sourit à Duo et dans sa tête il fit un sourire plus grand encore.

Duo n'avait pas dit que « c'était son tour »

Duo n'avait pas dit non plus qu'il avait passé une soirée sympa, mais le simple fait qu'il lui ait proposé de sortir malgré tout et son sourire parlaient beaucoup.

Peut-être avait-il vraiment envie de passer du temps avec lui ?

En tous cas, Duo était de plus en plus intrigué, au pire, l'alcool couvrirait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se découvre. Et il le ferait en temps utile.

Il s'était dit qu'il ferait des recherches pour ne pas trop être ridicule.

Oh, pas pour se montrer le meilleur, non. Juste pour ne pas perdre la face.

¤

- Ok.

¤

Heero s'apprêtait à partir sur un « au revoir » quand Duo, une fois de plus, le surprit.

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre.

¤

- Rentre bien, 'ro.

¤

Il faisait trop sombre pour voir son expression et Heero trouvait cela dommage.

Il se concentrait alors sur les sensations.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se serraient la main.

C'était rêche et presque doux.

C'était bizarre.

C'était peu.

Ce n'était pas prévu.

C'était génial.

Il aimait ce « rentre bien ».

Il aimait aussi ce 'ro. De plus en plus. Et le ton, aussi.

¤

Un petit sourire.

¤

- Toi aussi, _papa_.

¤

Duo, pour la énième fois secoua la tête.

¤

- Couillon.

- Non. Couillu.

- Ptet, mais bien vert, demain tu bosses, et moi je grasse-mat' !

¤

Ils se lâchèrent la main et sur un signe de tête, commencèrent à partir chacun de leur côté.

Duo l'interpella :

¤

- Je t'appelle demain voir si y a pas une couille.

- Nan, sans façons.

- Quoi, je vais pas te manquer ?

Ils reprenaient leurs marques avec quelque chose de plus.

Maxwell et lui appelaient toujours au bureau lorsqu'ils étaient absents, voir s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes avec les dossiers en cours.

Et ça énervait celui qui était de perm parce que l'autre se donnait trop d'importance.

Heero sourit. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient pour rire.

¤

- Oui.

¤

Le ton manquait cruellement de conviction.

Duo ne fut pas dupe.

¤

- Tu dis ça pour que je fasse le contraire ? Pour pas que j't'appelle, mon salaud ?

¤

Sur le « mon salaud », Heero retenait le « mon ».

Il le retenait très fort.

¤

- Je suis démasqué.

- Rêve pas mon vieux, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

- Mon job ?

¤

Chacun entendait le rire de l'autre à distance.

Une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus à portée de voix, Heero posa la main qu'il avait serrée sur sa joue et sourit doucement.

Duo foula le bout de ses doigts comme il foulerait un délicat tissu.

¤

¤

Dans le bus de nuit, Heero se récapitula la soirée :

Il avait laissé du champ à Duo.

Il lui avait posé des questions auxquelles il avait plus ou moins répondu.

Il lui avait donné l'espace nécessaire pour qu'il ne se sente pas sous pression.

Il lui avait donné un peu d'alcool et en avait bu pour se couvrir un peu.

Duo l'avait surpris par certains détours, mais la surprise faisait parti des paramètres de mission.

¤

Et il le surprenait encore. La poignée de main n'était vraiment pas prévue ni paramétrable. Mais elle était belle. Et lui avait fait chaud, très chaud.

Elle pouvait être une avancée comme elle pouvait être un problème.

Il aimait bien Duo mais ce n'était pas son amitié qu'il voulait.

Heero, pendant toute la soirée, ne lui avait posé aucune question importante.

Sciemment.

Il avait pu grappiller des choses au détour de la conversation, c'était assez pour ce soir.

Morceaux par morceaux il reconstituerait le puzzle.

Avant, arrière.

La séduction était une danse.

Il était plutôt bon danseur.

Il ferait Maxwell entrer dans la danse.

Et aimer ça.

¤

_Mission Maxwell phase III terminée._

_Kanryou_…

_Mission Maxwell phase IV ? Jouer le jeu ?_

_Ryoukai_…

¤

¤

**OWARI.**

* * *

Bon, cette fic aussi peut vivre toute seule sans suite… ça ne change pas…

Tite M ? Tu permets encore, dis XD ?

Et vous ? Vous voulez une suite ?

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !

A peluche,

Mithy ¤pause kit ¤pense à sa tite clôtho¤ bah je peux pas dire kit et kat, je suis pas un miaou xd¤


	4. LMH Phase IV : 'Boomerang'

**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties** **associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, indéfini, fourshot ?**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : y en a pas pour le moment.**

**Résumé : Heero ne lâche pas l'affaire avec sa méthode. Non ce n'est ¤ tjrs¤ pas un nawak.**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma tite M, **que je hais toujours autant. Je suis encore autorisée à écrire une suite et à la partager avec vous XD, remerciez-là ! Maintenant tout dépend de mon inspi. J'espère que ça lui plaira et à vous aussi.

**Micis** **! Un énorme merci à vous, je vous ai déjà répondu mais je vous cite : tite M « M » (xd), Irissia, iria-chan, Théalie, kikunosuke, hlo, sailor saiyuri, ma tite clotho, kaorulabelle, Lian Landra, ma Brisbynette, Shana-chan, mifibou, Stella, Karotte, Bibou, yuya chan, ma tipounette, didilove37, shima-chan, ma tite Lily, nadou, aya, olivier, Néant et ma lunanamoi.**

* * *

**La Méthode Heero Phase IV : Boomerang.**

**¤**

**Le StarBowling, le samedi 25 mars 201, 21h00**

¤

Cela aurait pu être pire, Heero s'était dit…

¤

Les jours avaient défilé sans que rien ne change, sautes d'humeur et stress compris. Mais aux hurlements et cassage de crayons (Maxwell lui avait donné les siens, cette fois), s'ajoutaient de légers sourires de connivence à certains moments, comme devant un sandwich au poulet ou un yaourt nature.

Mais ils ne discutaient à aucun moment de leurs sorties.

Duo avait juste fait confirmer à nouveau à Heero si c'était toujours ok pour le bowling.

¤

- Putain de bordel de merde de dossier à la con. Bon, c'est ok pour le bowling ?

- Hn ? Hn.

¤

C'était à la fois normal et assez frustrant, cette distance sur le lieu de travail.

Elle était quand même moins oppressante.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient être moins professionnels une fois que tout serait terminé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne savait pas encore à quoi s'en tenir même s'il suivait son plan.

Et c'était cette même expectative qui rendait la situation excitante

Enfin là, « excitante » ne serait pas vraiment le qualificatif qu'il donnerait à sa « situation » actuelle…

¤

- Parking de merde. Connard qui me veut me choper la place et qui a failli s'en manger une.

- Hn…

¤

Ils avaient convenu de se rejoindre au StarBowling à 21h00, mais que Duo le ramènerait, le parking étant éternellement rempli et ayant de ce fait plus de chance de trouver une place que deux.

Et puis quand Duo lui avait donné l'adresse, il s'était aperçu qu'il habitait seulement à deux encablures de leur rendez-vous….

* * *

« Flashback »

Duo et lui étaient entrés dans un lieu qui ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur, mais il fallait reconnaître que l'intérieur était particulièrement bien équipé.

Au comptoir, plusieurs écrans de télévision montraient les différentes pistes et les ordinateurs reliés donnaient en temps réel les résultats des compétitions ainsi que les matchs de foot.

L'employé des vestiaires, en uniforme – chemise blanche à rayures bleues, pantalon et casquette bleu marine, lui demanda sa pointure.

Duo, lui, avait ses propres chaussures de bowling, ainsi que sa boule toute simple, noire avec « Max » écrit en gris, en « gothic ».

Le préposé leur tendit chaussures et ticket de vestiaire, badge avec numéro de piste et avait semblé attendre quelque chose.

L'homme et lui s'étaient alors lancés dans un concours de celui qui ferait baisser le regard de l'autre, quand un mouvement de foule exaspéré s'était fait entendre.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire la queue.

Duo lui avait glissé distraitement, à l'oreille :

¤

- On a pas l'droit d'amener nos shoes, même dans un sac, sur la piste cirée. Ça se fait pas !

¤

Il y avait bien une différence notable et Heero en avait eu la confirmation à ce moment-là :

Duo n'éprouvait plus de gêne à s'approcher de lui pour lui parler.

Le restaurant était loin et en même temps cela ne faisait qu'une semaine.

Il avait répondu :

¤

- Hn.

¤

Il s'était alors baissé pour ôter ses chaussures et d'un seul coup le silence s'était fait.

Plus personne ne s'était plaint.

Après il s'était relevé, avait tendu ses affaires, mettant au défi l'employé de faire un commentaire. Puis ils étaient partis avec un Duo plutôt rouge, le regard brillant.

Comme quand il riait beaucoup.

Comme quand il buvait un peu de rosé.

Avant qu'il ne se demande pourquoi, l'Américain avait dit :

¤

- Je saurais qu'il suffit que tu te baisses pour faire se taire la foule. T'as un sacré cul, Yuy.

¤

Puis il avait éclaté de rire.

Heero avait mis un jeans bleu pâle qui lui faisait de belles fesses rondes il devait le reconnaître, avec un tee-shirt noir col V sur lequel il était écrit « TRY ME » en jaune.

Heero fit alors tomber son ticket de vestiaire. Il atterrit juste derrière Duo, le poussant à se retourner pour le ramasser.

Il était serviable, Duo.

Puis il s'était baissé.

Pleine vue.

Jolie vue.

Maxwell portait un baggy kaki et le tee-shirt militaire col v qui allait avec. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval haute. Ils étaient immenses.

Duo s'était tourné et avait tendu le ticket à un Heero tous sourire sadique.

¤

- Le tien n'est pas mal non plu, Maxwell.

¤

Duo avait à nouveau éclaté de rire, puis lui avait tapé l'épaule.

Complicité.

¤

Duo l'avait aidé à choisir sa boule – une rouge et noire – et avait voulu payer sa place, puisqu'il l'avait invité dernièrement, mais il avait refusé poliment.

Duo lui avait dit « attends, tu m'as payé le resto » et Heero avait répondu :

¤

- Alors ce sera toi la prochaine fois ».

¤

Duo avait marqué un temps, souri, puis dit : « banco ».

Duo marquait de moins en moins de temps avant d'accepter ses propositions.

Complicité, oui.

Elle venait vraiment, petit à petit.

Et elle faisait du bien.

Il allait la garder cette complicité et l'optimiser.

Il allait s'en servir pour le toucher, il s'était dit.

¤

Pendant qu'il observait ce qui ressemblait à un hangar aménagé aux murs jaune pipi – avec un coin loisirs et petit restaurant avec vue sur les pistes, Duo disait bonjour.

…

Si Heero n'avait pas arrêté de compter, il aurait eu mal à la tête.

Et en même temps cela l'avait fait sourire : il avait salué plusieurs personnes, certains l'avaient regardé comme lui le regardait en cachette, mais Duo était avec lui.

Enfin pas vraiment.

Bref, il s'était compris.

¤

Ils avaient pris un verre au bar, derrière lequel il y avait bien une vingtaine de trophées – il s'était demandé si Duo en avait gagné- en attendant que leur piste se libère.

La 212.

Ils n'avaient attendu que quelques minutes.

Heero aurait préféré s'asseoir plus longtemps avec Duo…

Et pas seulement pour lui parler.

Pour l'observer aussi.

¤

¤

Une fois arrivés à destination, Duo avait lancé, à la cantonade :

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais au bowling ?

- J'ai juste vu des gens jouer.

¤

Heero n'avait pas menti. Il avait juste vu, pas regardé.

Il avait bien zappé une partie les rares fois où il regardait la télévision.

Pour voir des documentaires animaliers ou les informations.

Les seules raisons pour lesquelles il payait une redevance.

Il avait bien fallu qu'il consomme.

¤

C'était là que la situation avait pris un caractère… dramatique.

Duo... avait eu un sourire explosif.

Duo… avait tapé des mains.

Duo avait tapé des mains, un sourire explosif sur son visage et avait dit.

¤

- Super ! Vu ce que t'es cap de faire en dix secondes chrono, on a toutes les chances de gagner !

- Gagner quoi ?

- Je t'avais pas dit ? J'avais promis à un pote et à son frangin de jouer contre eux. Et la partie commence… ben là !

¤

Au même moment un groupe d'amis était arrivé, parmi lesquels deux garçons et une jeune femme.

Un blond aux cheveux longs avec un appareil dentaire, portant un treillis vert assorti à son t-shirt.

Un châtain aux cheveux courts avec des yeux noisettes, très fin, vêtu d'un jogging bleu et blanc aux couleurs du « Star Bowling »

Une châtaine à lunettes en jeans clair et chemise de bûcheron rouge et blanche nouée sur l'estomac et retroussée aux manches.

¤

Ils avaient fait un grand signe à l'Américain qui leur répondit par un grand sourire.

¤

Il avait alors lancé à Maxwell un regard lassé.

Il voulait bien être attiré.

Il voulait bien suivre le plan « les sorties de Duo »

Il voulait bien être surpris et que cela soit prévu.

Mais il ne voulait pas être pris pour un con.

Là, ça commençait sérieusement à le chauffer.

Pourtant il avait répondu d'une voix très calme, peut-être trop.

¤

- Laisse-moi deviner, ton partenaire habituel t'as laissé tomber et…

- Nan, nan, pas deux fois quand même ! J'ai pas de partenaire habituel, je joue avec qui veut jouer avec moi !

¤

Duo avait fait un petit sourire en levant les mains, en un geste apaisant :

¤

- J'étais pas obligé d'amener quelqu'un mais je me suis dit que ce serait sympa que tu viennes.

- Et comme c'est quelque chose que tu aimes bien, tu fais d'une pierre, deux coups ?

¤

La mission commençait sérieusement à le gonfler.

En tous cas sur l'instant.

Il allait penser sûrement différemment plus tard, il s'était dit, mais à ce moment là, à ce moment-là…

Il était énervé. Et oui, déçu.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû, après tout ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'ils se voyaient en dehors.

Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être agacé et de le faire comprendre.

Et Duo avait répondu :

¤

- Oui et non, l'homme-mystère, j'y ai pensé qu'après.

- Hn ?

¤

Heero avait été sincèrement surpris.

Duo avait haussé les épaules et dit :

¤

- Ben le bowling, c'est plus sympa quand on y joue à plusieurs.

¤

La phrase avait été toute simple, amicale.

Elle lui avait fait très plaisir.

Et en même temps…

S'il avait voulu être un ami, il s'y serait pris autrement.

Voyant un début de sourire sur les lèvres de Heero et l'exaspération s'atténuer dans son regard, Duo avait souri à son tour…

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, avant qu'il n'ait ajouté :

¤

- Et puis avoir Heero Yuy dans son camp ? Ça se refuse pas ! J'me rappelle de nos parties de basket, toi et moi on forme une bonne équipe !

¤

En plus Duo l'avait invité et il l'avait dit lui-même : il n'y était pas obligé.

Et même si ce Duo-là l'avait peut-être invité pour reformer une équipe et être sûr de gagner eh bien tant pis.

Avant Duo ne lui proposait rien.

Avant Duo et lui ne se remémoraient rien de leur passé commun. Pas les souvenirs agréables en tout cas.

Et ce qui était vraiment constructif c'était qu'il voyait de plus en plus de choses dans le regard de Duo et que passer du temps autrement avec lui lui permettait de les comprendre, ces choses.

De plus en plus.

Et dans son regard il n'avait pas vu qu'il cherchait un bouche-trou, même un peu. Il n'avait pas eu ce regard-là au cinéma, par exemple.

Par contre il l'avait presque eu juste après, quand il lui avait dit avoir passé une soirée sympa.

¤

- Hn.

¤

Heero avait été flatté et cela avait dû se voir sur son visage puisqu'il avait senti ses lèvres s'étirer sur un sourire en coin.

Un sourire qui allait inciter Duo à penser qu'ils allaient assurer.

Et vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé à ce moment-là, le message avait été reçu 5/5…

Peut-être un tout petit peu trop.

¤

Au même moment, Heero n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'ils assureraient… à ce point.

Mais il s'était dit qu'il allait se débrouiller et comme d'habitude réussir.

Il y avait compétition, il y allait de son honneur, Duo comptait sur lui.

Tout se déroulerait parfaitement.

Il allait accomplir sa mission.

Il allait juste falloir qu'il regarde Duo jouer en premier…

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit.

¤

« Fin du flashback 

¤

Une seule question lui martelait la tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer :

¤

- Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Duo se demandait s'il n'était pas entré dans la quatrième dimension.

Avait-il espéré gagner ?

L'avait-il _vraiment _espéré ?

Mais vraiment, vraiment ?

Ok, il l'avait invité sur l'impulsion du truc, parce qu'il passait des moments sympas avec lui, pour faire sa ba et son enquête sur l'homme-mystère.

D'accord il ne l'avait pas invité pour gagner, mais l'avait-il pour autant invité pour _perdre_ ?

¤

_- Putain mais quel blaireau…_

¤

Duo marmonnait dans sa barbe, observant avec un sourire nerveux et une envie furieuse de se taper la paume de la main sur le front Heero Yuy se positionner pour son premier tir.

Ou tout du moins, essayer.

Il était raide comme un piquet, les jambes serrées comme s'il avait envie de pisser, et il tenait sa boule limite comme une boule de pétanque…

La seule chose qu'il faisait correctement était de mettre ses doigts dans le trou.

Duo pensa très fort que Heero avait effectivement vu des gens jouer, il aurait pas de raison de mentir…

Il avait juste vu des gens _mal _jouer. Mais il allait pas lui dire ça, hein ?

D'accord, l'important c'était de participer et tout ça.

Et il le pensait sincèrement.

Mais quand même ?

¤

Il pouvait pas dire qu'il ne savait vraiment, mais _vraiment_ pas jouer ?

Une petite voix disait à Duo que c'était de sa faute, qu'il lui avait juste dit qu'il avait vu des gens jouer vite fait.

Et que c'était lui qui avait déduit qu'il avait fait des recherches.

Il le connaissait vraiment mal, du moins… il apprendrait à connaître ce Yuy-là et il avait intérêt s'il devait l'amener avec lui quelque part.

Ce Yuy-là était imprévisible.

¤

¤

_- Dans quoi je me suis fourré..._

¤

Heero fronça un peu plus les sourcils, le regard vraiment déterminé à faire de son mieux.

Et ce regard-là valait bien que Duo perde à coup sûr. Parce qu'il faisait de son mieux pour lui faire plaisir.

C'était sympa ça, vraiment, vraiment sympa.

Différent du boulot : réglo, pro, moins pète-sec. Même s'il n'avait pas le temps de l'observer au bureau.

Différent du ciné : amusant.

Différent du resto : joueur, flirteur peut-être sous l'effet de l'alcool – il était toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool quand il flirtait. Quand il y réfléchissait, le jour du chocolat y avait de la bière - mais c'était plaisant.

Une autre facette…

Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec cet air, comment il le décrirait… ouais c'était ça. Un air de gosse qui voulait faire de son mieux sans demander d'aide.

Ça lui rappelait un peu lui, quand il était petit.

Et il se doutait bien que Yuy, là, il devait être très gêné.

Et puis tout n'était pas perdu ? Il n'avait pas encore tiré !

Heero allait avancer avec sa boule quand Duo l'interpella discrètement, pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà :

¤

- Attends… tu t'y prends mal, … ça paraît simple, mais ça l'est pas tant que ça !

- …

¤

Duo ne se laissa pas décontenancer par le manque de réponse de son partenaire de jeu.

¤

- C'est vrai, c'est plutôt technique, comme sport … Mais bon, on va faire simple.

¤

Duo fit un clin d'œil à Heero.

Heero haussa un sourcil, presque vexé.

Presque.

Pour qui le prenait-il ?

Il avait piloté, il avait combattu, il avait…

Il n'avait…

Jamais joué au bowling…

Et malgré tous ses efforts, cela s'était vu, Duo l'avait vu.

Il se sentait…

tout penaud.

¤

Non il n'était pas vexé.

Non il n'était pas vexé d'avoir été percé à jour.

Il se rattraperait coûte que coûte.

Il ne devait pas paraître à son désavantage, le but était pas de le faire trop rire mais de le séduire.

Le but n'était pas de le faire perdre non plus.

Il avait pensé pouvoir se débrouiller…

Apparemment c'était raté.

Duo pensait qu'il allait les faire perdre.

Duo lui disait cela discrètement… mais devant leurs adversaires !

Il n'osait même pas lancer un coup d'œil discret, pour voir leurs expressions.

¤

- Tu penses que j'aurais du mal à comprendre si tu faisais « compliqué » ?

¤

Duo sourit et parla d'un ton doux, destiné à détendre le front en même temps que l'atmosphère.

¤

- Moi on m'a expliqué simplement. Alors j'aime expliquer simplement. Et puis y a compet', les subtilités ce sera pour next time.

- Hn.

¤

Duo ne se moquait pas, enfin, pas trop, c'était déjà ça.

Heero se connaissait bien, mais ce qui était surprenant, c'était que plus il savait de choses sur Maxwell, plus il en apprenait sur lui-même.

Il se découvrait pas susceptible, non.

Juste un peu tatillon.

Et encore.

Duo posa une main sur son épaule et une lueur joyeuse passa dans son regard indigo.

Vortex, oui.

Et puis il avait dit la prochaine fois.

Et cela valait une petite honte.

¤

- Laisse-moi t'introduire officiellement et rapidement à mon sport préféré… qu'on va développer en trois points précis…

- Lesquels ?

- Alors d'abord, le positionnement. C'est important.

¤

Duo passa derrière Heero

¤

- Puis l'approche de la piste…

¤

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Heero

¤

- Et enfin le lancer. Travaillons ton positionnement, parce qu'une bonne position c'est important.

¤

Heero avala sa salive.

Etre attiré par quelqu'un pouvait faire beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à la concentration.

Duo n'avait aucun intérêt à flirter avec lui, à jeun. Enfin, pas quand il risquait une partie.

Mais la fierté pouvait se permettre de mieux se concentrer. Et Heero allait démontrer à Maxwell qu'il pouvait jouer au bowling.

Mais Duo reprenait contre son dos.

Tout contre.

¤

- Are you ready for me ?

¤

Le ton de Duo ne ressemblait pas à sa voix dans le restaurant, quand ils jouaient à qui ferait rougir l'autre.

Non.

Le ton de Duo ressemblait à son regard après qu'il ait ouvertement mâté ses fesses.

Entre jeu et…

Heero se sentit un peu plus aventurier, sur le coup.

¤

- Comme les scouts. Toujours prêt.

¤

Duo eut un petit rire.

¤

- Ok. Boy-scout. Alors déjà tu es trop raide…

¤

Duo le disait normalement, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Heero l'entendait, il le sentait, alors que précédemment, Duo flirtait un peu, s'il avait eu le moindre doute….

le changement de ton le lui avait prouvé.

Il ajoutait une intonation de plus à son dico-duo personnel.

Il devait se concentrer, mais le métis ne pouvait l'ignorer…

Les mots de Duo, là, même simples, lui faisaient trop de choses… oh que oui, il l'était déjà, trop…

Il voulait que Duo poursuive le jeu que lui-même avait entamé.

¤

- Je me mets comment ?

- Tu dois plutôt te mettre comme ça, _un mouvement_, penche ton bassin vers l'avant, fléchis légèrement les genoux…

¤

_Duo, ne me tente pas, pensa Heero à cet instant précis. J'avais prévu de reculer, pour revenir plus tard, insidieusement._

_Si je me laisse aller trop vite, je vais faire capoter le plan…_

_Duo va me repérer trop tôt._

_Oh puis, je peux bien me faire plaisir, un peu, oui._

_Mes rêves et mes draps se souviennent encore de mon vendredi soir…_

Heero pencha volontiers son bassin vers Duo, sans en faire trop, pour ne pas être suspect.

Il n'avait pas d'excuse après tout.

Mais il sentait légèrement l'entrejambe de Duo…

Il avait chaud.

¤

- Voilà, viens contre moi. Ton corps doit faire un angle de quinze degrés pour avoir une position optimale par rapport à la piste…

¤

Heero appréciait particulièrement la position.

Il aimerait bien aussi être dans la position de Duo.

Mais son esprit vagabondait alors que Duo poursuivait.

¤

- Voilà, comme ça.

¤

Duo ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

Non, pas du tout, avec cette voix qui glissait contre son oreille, cette voix qu'il entendait presque tous les jours autrement.

Duo continua, glissant les doigts le long de son bras droit, jusqu'au coude :

¤

- Ramène ton coude un peu plus contre ton corps, abaisse légèrement ton épaule porteuse mais pas trop, tu serais déséquilibré.

- Hn.

¤

Heero exécutait consciencieusement les mouvements, il fallait revenir aux impératifs de la mission : bowling, pour oublier la mission M.

Il aimait qu'on lui parle de degrés et de position, il aimait tout ce qui était technique et stratégie.

Ce sport était beaucoup plus qu'il ne paraissait, beaucoup plus qu'un lancer de boule dans des quilles.

Comme Maxwell était bien plus qu'il ne le paraissait.

Heero oubliait complètement ce qui n'était pas Duo, là.

Même en étant prévoyant on pouvait se laisser déborder…

¤

- T'apprends vite, m'étonne pas de toi. Y a de l'espoir.

- Le prof est bon.

- Ça oui, il l'est, Heero.

¤

Duo flirtait ouvertement avec lui, de plus en plus, même.

¤

- Ben ouais, j'ai appris avec les Sweepers avec des boules en gundanium et des bouteilles de bière incassables (et vides), ça fait bien dix ans !

- Ah.

¤

Heero sentit…

¤

- Depuis que j'ai une existence légale, je suis inscrit à la fédé de bowling ! Six ans ! Je fais même des tournois parfois, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu le groupe.

¤

Heero sentit le vent de la déception dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés.

Mais dans son malheur…

Il devait reconnaître que sans plan et naturellement, il en venait à savoir plus de choses sur Duo. Et entre eux cela devenait…

De plus en plus naturel.

De plus en plus à en presque oublier…

¤

- Alors tu dois être bon.

- Tu vas voir, je vais te faire apprécier mes talents…

¤

Heero déglutit.

Le souffle de Maxwell courait sur sa nuque.

Il jouait beaucoup, beaucoup.

Il aimait un peu trop la position dans laquelle il mettait Heero.

Mais Heero n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

¤

- Tiens mieux la boule, te crispe pas…

¤

S'il n'était pas lui il la perdrait, la boule.

Heero n'était pas crispé.

Non.

¤

- … gaffe à tes doigts dans le trou. Tu risques de te faire mal…

- …

- Je le _sens_ ton scepticisme : mais c'est pas censé te faire mal, c'est censé te faire plaisir…

¤

_Très intéressante manière d'appeler mon postérieur._

_Je penserai à l'appeler scepticisme moi aussi, il s'était dit_.

Au lieu de cela, il répondit :

¤

- C'est déjà en train.

¤

Duo poursuivit, un sourire dans la voix :

- Attends. Ta main doit être placée comme si tu tenais une valise. Le pouce à dix heures.

¤

Heero s'exécuta docilement.

Duo le touchait encore légèrement, cette fois il avait lâché son coude pour lui soutenir le poignet.

¤

- Et tu dois garder ton poignet droit tout au long de l'approche, qu'on va voir juste après. Pas évident à maintenir comme pose, faut de la discipline, mais ça te connaît. Action.

¤

Non, Heero ne pensait pas aux diverses actions qu'il allait devoir faire avec son poignet en rentrant chez lui.

Néanmoins il s'exécuta.

Il adorait ce jeu à jeun. Duo jouait avec le feu.

Il avait Duo contre lui. Pas trop. Juste assez. Pas assez.

Et Duo avait l'air content de lui apprendre…

Et Heero apprenait qu'il aimait bien que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Que Duo s'occupe de lui. Plus que bien, même.

Il remercia le travail en plus de l'avoir empêché de se renseigner.

¤

- Voilà. Comme ça.

¤

L'Américain rit doucement, comme si le côté presque intime de la situation lui revenait de plein fouet.

En tous cas son rire ressemblait à ça.

Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille, de nouveau.

¤

- Dis, 'ro ?

- Hn ?

- Il aime le bowling, ton copain ?

¤

Le coup de grâce.

Non, Duo n'avait pas fait ça pour ça.

En fait, il aimait trop ce qu'il faisait.

Dés qu'il s'était approché de Heero il avait été bizarre.

Et au bout de quelques secondes à le toucher il avait été comme… saturé par lui.

Un peu comme au bureau avant, sauf qu'avant c'était chiant et que là c'était différent… toujours chiant certes, mais différent.

Il avait le corps tendu par la concentration et ça avait été trop tentant de le déstabiliser oh juste un peu plus.

De le déstabiliser en cachette, aux yeux de tous.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il craque quand même, il l'avait sous-estimé. L'alcool désinhibait, mais la sobriété rendait plus fort.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être lui, au bord de craquer et il était plus que sobre.

Ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à manger.

S'il n'en n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience jusque-là, là ça lui revenait en full force.

¤

- On en a jamais discuté mais…

¤

Heero s'était raidi. Tout son corps, pas une seule partie de son anatomie.

Tant mieux, quelque part, cela lui mettait les idées en place.

Mais quand même, même si les comparaisons étaient attendues…

Même si sans son double il ne serait pas ici… Il commençait à sérieusement le détester.

¤

- Hm ?

¤

Duo avait dû réfléchir et vite pour se sortir du bourbier dans lequel il s'était mis,

Alors il avait remis sur le tapis l'homme-mystère. Il pouvait pas bander pour l'homme invisible.

Quoique… c'était ptet un bon coup ?

Argh ! Nan mais, sérieux.

Le psychopathe qui passait par Heero pour baiser (enfin pour « mieux le connaître »), il allait savoir qui c'était mais se l'faire ? Ah nan, il puait pas le désespoir !

C'était quoi ce plan « on m'a dit » ?

Avoir les infos à la source valait son pesant de cacahuètes : Yuy était plus fun qu'il l'aurait pensé donc faire des trucs avec en grappillant les infos c'était mêler l'utile au curieusement sympa.

Mais se taper l'homme sans ombre ? Ok il avait faim mais…

Bref, il lui avait fallu quelque chose de costaud pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Parce que son corps réagissait de trop.

Personne ne croirait qu'il avait une quille dans le pantalon.

¤

Heero répondit :

¤

- A voir. Si je peux apprécier, il le peut aussi…

¤

C'était drôle, il l'attendait celle-là !

S'il parlait comme ça Duo allait avoir du mal à se sortir du jeu…

Il avait quelque chose de « particulier » à dire son « à voir ».

Quelque chose qui lui avait déjà fait quelque chose…

S'il parlait comme ça il allait avoir du mal à se sortir du jeu…

Mais pourquoi en sortir ? Pour gagner la compet', peut-être ?

Mais avant de reculer, il donnerait le coup de grâce.

Un petit rire sincère.

¤

- Tant mieux. Et puis, s'il n'aime pas…

- Hm ?

- Ben je pourrais toujours y aller avec toi si ça te dit.

¤

Heero retint très fort son sourire, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'enfuie, celui-là, il le trahirait un peu trop et c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt.

Flirter était une chose, se mettre plus à nu en était une autre…

Mais Duo continuait :

¤

- Et puis… c'est lui qui louperait quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ? Il a le droit de ne pas aimer ?

- Oui c'est sûr, mais…

- …

¤

Heero tendit l'oreille.

Duo chuchota encore plus bas.

Un souffle au creux du pavillon.

Une flamme à l'encontre du papillon.

Mais qui était la flamme ? Qui ?

¤

- Il louperait mes cours particuliers. J'adore les jeux de boules…

¤

Et Duo vit Heero perdre la sienne.

Elle roula lamentablement

Sans avoir eu le temps de s'approcher, de faire quatre petits pas avant de faire un lancer.

Sans faire un strike ni même un spare. Non.

Elle roula lentement et s'arrêta sur la droite, juste avant les quilles.

Quelques secondes minables… Puis elle glissa sur le côté.

Heero n'osa pas se tourner et il n'en avait pas besoin, Duo riait à gorge déployée, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Même s'il l'avait cherché, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si radical. Héhé.

Mais le compteur des résultats marquait 0. ET MERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDE !

¤

- 'Ro ! Tu devais lâcher la boule qu'après l'_approche_ !

- Tu ne l'as jamais dit.

- J'allais y venir !

¤

Mais le petit châtain de huit-neuf ans à vue d'œil, riant sous cape du ridicule de la situation, le ramena à la réalité. Et à ses oreilles qui le chauffaient furieusement.

¤

- Mais quelle quille ce 'ro ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?

¤

La _petite_ châtain, Davina, neuf ans et demi - elle tenait à sa demie, Heero l'apprendrait plus tard. Il n'avait même pas vu que c'était une petite fille au départ.

¤

- On s'en tape, Davy ! On a un tir d'avance.

¤

Le _petit_ blond, Devon, neuf ans et demi aussi, jumeau de sa sœur pénible.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'enfants dans sa méthode. Ni de se ridiculiser devant eux. Décidément Heero avait eu tout faux.

¤

Ils pratiquaient le bowling depuis leurs cinq ans et étaient champions dans leur catégorie, venus avec leur mère, un oncle et des copains d'école.

Ils étaient surtout leurs adversaires.

Et ils aimaient gagner. Beaucoup. Trop.

* * *

**Le Starbowling, 22h30 **

¤

…

¤

- On est les champions, on est les champions, on est, on est, on est les champions ! Ce sont des couillons, ce sont des couillons, ce sont, ce sont, ce sont des couillons !

- …

- Maman ! 'ro me regarde avec un air méchant !

- C'est parce qu'il est mauvais perdant ma chérie. Et puis je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire de gros mots. Ce n'est pas beau dans la bouche d'une petite fille.

¤

Un énorme et bien pathétique c'est pas juste s'était formé au creux de sa gorge et un coup d'œil à Duo avait suffit pour voir qu'il avait le même.

Duo avait beau avoir tout réussi après et lui aussi - une fois qu'il avait vu Duo à l'œuvre - l'avantage perdu ne fut jamais rattrapé.

Les enfants n'avaient jamais raté un seul de leurs tirs et le regard meurtrier à leurs boules bleu et jaune qu'il avait lancé n'avait jamais réussi à les faire rater.

¤

- Heero, mon gars. On s'est fait éclater par des gamins et c'est de ta faute…

- Heero t'as dit ? Heero le monsieur de ton boulot ?

¤

Heero savait faire bien des choses, mais il n'avait aucun don d'hypnotiseur.

Et il avait observé avec un plaisir presque chirurgical, que Duo n'en était pas un non plus.

Parce qu'il avait essayé d'hypnotiser leurs boules. Si, si il l'avait vu. Il tendit l'oreille.

¤

- Ouep terreur !

- Le brise-burnes ? L'enfoiré de tes deux ? La lumière de ton trou du cul ? 'ro je le trouve plutôt cool…

- Devon De… !

- Oui maman je suis puni ok, j'ai eu tort, c'était pas poli, j'irais au coin, j'écrirai des lignes mais Max peut les écrire avec moi, dis ? Paske c'est ce qu'il a dit !

¤

La vérité était sortie de la bouche des enfants…

¤

- Oh. Et qu'est-ce que _Max_ dit d'autre ?

¤

Heero avait eu le plaisir de voir Duo siffloter un peu tout en s'intéressant très fort au petit poisson rouge de l'aquarium de la publicité qui passait à la télévision.

Mais sa nuque déjà rosie par les efforts avait l'air de se tinter encore.

Oh, un tout petit peu, certes, mais c'était à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait dit de lui.

Pourtant Heero avait l'habitude : il en avait entendu des vertes et des pas mûres en son digital haute résolution. Et lui-même n'avait pas été en reste. Loin de là.

Mais il n'avait jamais entendu dire que Duo parlait de lui _en dehors du travail_.

Parlait de lui tout court. Même en mal.

¤

- Ben c'est tout. Ah si, qu'il y avait des coups de bottes qui se perdaient et que tu faisais bien ton boulot même si t'étais un handicapé du fion. Bon t'avais du mal avec la boule mais, tu sais jouer maintenant, t'es cool !

- Davina Donna Decastro ! Tu vas…

- Oui maman je suis punie aussi, j'ai eu tort aussi, c'était pas poli aussi, j'écrirai des lignes aussi mais 'ro peut les écrire avec moi, dis ? Paske c'est lui qui a demandé !

¤

Duo avait eu envie de hurler très fort : « peut-on arrêter de mettre « boules » et « Heero » dans la même phrase ? Mais il n'avait rien dit, bien sûr.

Donna Decastro mère, avait rajusté sa longue queue de cheval en soupirant. Ses deux terreurs n'avaient pas été péché très loin leur… vivacité.

Tels mômes, tels parents.

Ils seraient punis, oui, même s'ils la faisaient hurler de rire à l'intérieur.

Elle leur rappellerait sadiquement qu'ils n'étaient plus en vacances à partir de lundi.

¤

- Je ne peux pas leur faire écrire de lignes… par contre je peux faire ça !

¤

Puis elle s'était rapproché d'eux et leur avait donné simultanément une claque derrière la tête.

¤

- Comme ça pas de jaloux !

- Hey tu tapes fort, Don' !

- Le peu de fois où tu nous vois, t'apprends de nouveaux mots à mes mômes.

- Ils apprennent tout seul, tout seul je te dis !

- Et devant ton pote en plus ! J'ai honte !

¤

Et la soirée avait été belle, belle.

Parce que.

Il s'était amusé ce soir.

Vraiment.

Avec Duo et ses amis.

¤

- Tu vas revenir hein dis, 'ro ?

- Ouais, pour ta r'vanche !

- A voir.

- C'est drôle, je l'attendais celle-là.

¤

Et Duo aussi.

Il l'avait vu à son regard.

Bon, Duo jouait beaucoup mais au moins il jouait avec lui.

Et à jeun.

Il était temps que lui soit pris au sérieux.

Lui.

Et personne d'autre.

* * *

**23h10, dans la voiture de Duo, Autoroute G 86.**

¤

- Je viens de penser à un truc : tu m'as même pas demandé si j'avais un mec.

- Non, je pars du principe que si tu acceptes ma proposition c'est que tu n'en as pas. Et si tu en as un c'est qu'il n'est pas important.

- C'est vache, ça.

- Non, c'est réaliste. Si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie je m'en fiche complètement.

- C'est pas fut-fut de ta part.

- Hn ?

- Je pourrais jouer sur les deux tableaux et comparer… et ton pote…

- Alors à moi de te convaincre…

¤

Regard… particulier…

Duo le sentait même avec les yeux sur la route.

¤

- De sortir avec lui. La compétition stimule, Maxwell. Il te veut, célibataire ou non.

- Oh. Partageur ?

- Non, il ne partage pas.

- Et si j'étais partageur, moi ?

- Il te donnerait envie de ne pas partager, Duo…

- « Il me donnerait envie ». Celle-là je l'ai tellement entendue que j'ai l'oreille en fusion. Nan mais sérieux… C'est quoi ces gens qui veulent me changer ?

¤

¤ éclate de rire ¤

¤

- Moi les collants, je les jette. Avant ou après usage, tout dépend de la vitesse à laquelle je vais me lasser d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas un collant. Il ne filera pas, Duo. Il est déterminé.

- Je le suis aussi. Je sais ce que je veux. Et je sais ce que je ne veux pas.

- Mauvaise expérience ?

- Pas plus que les autres. Juste ma nature. Et notre métier aussi. Et je changerai rien.

- Pourquoi te changer si c'est toi qui lui plaît ?

¤

Duo changea de file.

¤

- Il me connaît pas.

- Vrai. Il te connaît de mieux en mieux.

- Pas encore découragé ?

- Il faut tester avant de dire non. Teste-le. Goûte-le. Savoure-le. Je te mets au défi de ne pas en vouloir plus, d'en vouloir encore.

¤

Duo avala sa salive.

Il sentait la détermination de Heero à lui faire comprendre que son pote était sérieux.

Mais c'était son regard à lui qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il le voulait à ce point, le charlot ?

Il avait tellement faim, si le psycho était _si_ bon, ça pouvait se négocier ? Il pensait pas avec sa tête, là.

¤

- Tu sais Heero, si on se plait avec ton pote, on peut voir dans le pieu si on y est et prendre un verre, sans être exclusifs. On est des grands garçons comme t'as dit.

- Tentant. Très… tentant.

¤

…

¤

- …

- Il a très envie de toi, tu sais…

- Ah oui ? _Parle_ _pas comme ça, Heero…_

- très, _très_ envie de toi et pourtant il observe _encore_.

¤

Cette voix rauque…

Démoniaque pour ses hormones.

Mais c'était Heero, en mission. C'était un réceptacle.

Un réceptacle chauffé à blanc.

¤

- Comment ça _encore_ ? L'homme le plus lâche de la galaxie était là ce soir ? L'était où, je l'ai pas vu !

¤

Une cocotte-minute qui allait lui exploser à la gueule s'il faisait pas attention.

Il était excité par un type qui parlait d'un autre type qui lui parlait de lui.

C'était pas vrai que trop se masturber la carotte rendait sourd parce qu'il entendait tout, il entendait trop, là.

Il se contentait de lui parler, rien d'autre, il le touchait pas…

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve un petit lapin. C'était Heero et il n'était pas là pour ça.

Ses neurones étaient en bouilli de carotte.

¤

- Oui. Il était sous ton nez, tu ne sais juste pas qui il est.

¤

Il était là ?

La chaleur redescendait.

En même temps que le second levier de vitesse.

Oui, oui, celui entre ses jambes.

¤

- Mais non c'est toi que j'avais sous mon nez. Toi qui savais pas tenir une boule et qui a appris en cinq minutes, suffisait que je t'apprenne pas en fait !

- …

¤

Et toc !

Il la ramenait moins, le Heero maintenant !

Il le voyait du coin de l'œil.

Il la ramenait nettement plus depuis qu'il savait jouer au bowling, il était temps qu'il lui rappelle la honte qu'il s'était tapé.

Oh si discrètement.

Qu'il reprenne l'avantage.

Heero Yuy pouvait se taper des hontes et le faire se taper des barres.

¤

- Peut-on oublier…

- Non, 'ro. Non, c'était trop fendard.

- Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure.

¤

Un silence confortable où chacun arborait sur son visage un sourire secret.

¤

- Vas pas m'endormir toi. L'était habillé comment ? Nan, tu vas pas me répondre, hein ?

- Tu commences à prendre le pli.

- Ouais, j'apprends, j'apprends. J'ai l'impression de jouer à où est Charlie sauf que je sais pas _qui_ est Charlie !

- Ça a l'air de t'amuser.

¤

Duo rit doucement, haussant légèrement les épaules avant de dépasser une voiture.

¤

- Oh, il m'amuse. _Tu m'amuses. _Il m'intrigue. _Tu m'intrigues. _ Il ne m'intéresse pas. _Tu… t'es pas banal, toi. Pas banal._

- Tu es déjà intrigué.

- Il m'en faut plus pour sortir avec, tu sais ?

- A lui aussi il en faut plus, sinon… sinon il ne se serait pas contenté de t'observer. Vous êtes bien d'accords sur un point.

¤

Duo secoua la tête :

¤

- Tu as réponse à tout ?

- Non. _Je_ suis déterminé.

- Je vois ça. La sortie n°4 tu m'avais dit ?

- Hn. Puis direction Sanks Square, deux cent mètres puis à droite.

- Oui ô Hee-Gps.

¤

Ils étaient à la sortie n°2, encore à peu près deux minutes.

Duo avait envie de faire pipi et même s'il avait passé une soirée sympa, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui.

¤

- Il habite où au fait, ton pote ?

- Toujours pas, Duo.

- C'est fou ce que j'en apprends sur lui avec toi !

- Pourquoi, t'apprends pas assez vite ?

- Je sais juste, que vous avez des goûts douteux en matière de bouffe, qu'il est pas partageur et que vous êtes potes. M'a l'air particulière votre amitié, en passant.

¤

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Duo…_

Un sourire.

¤

- Elle l'est.

- Particulière « _particulière »_ ?

¤

Nan parce qu'il était curieux quand même.

Pour qu'il en parle comme ça… il devait le connaître profondément… non ?

¤

- ?

- Tu couches avec ?

- Pourquoi, t'es pas _partageur_ finalement ?

- Si, si, c'est juste…

- Ça te dérangerait qu'on couche, Duo ?

- Mais non, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul.

¤

Mais ça lui ferait bizarre de se taper le même mec que lui.

Et puis…

Non, il n'avait aucune image mentale.

Il ne venait pas de voir Heero, les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux de chat mi-clos et bleus, bleus… une expression alanguie entre des draps tous blancs…

Il sentait presque l'odeur d'un adoucissant à la pèche…

_Son_ adoucissant.

_Ses_ draps.

Duo freina brusquement.

Heero faillit embrasser ses genoux.

¤

- HO ! Ça va pas, non ?

- Désolé j'ai vu un… chat…

¤

Il venait d'imaginer Yuy dans _son_ lit.

Vision… euh d'horreur ? Nan quand même pas, quoique avant il aurait pensé ça.

Quoique avant il n'y aurait JAMAIS pensé.

Merde ! C'était YUY ! S'entendre mieux, mieux valait, flirter, pourquoi pas, mais l'imaginer comme ça ? Sérieusement ?

S'il avait dû imaginer au pieu tous les gens avec lesquels avait flirté, il serait en réanimation.

Il fallait vraiment, vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de parler sexe aujourd'hui.

Popaul avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne ballade dans les prés.

Le cerveau n'était pas irrigué, c'était pour ça.

Duo prit la sortie tant attendue.

¤

- T'as vu un chat traverser l'autoroute ?

- …

- Tu as dû le fumer, ton chat.

- Oh ça va, j'ai eu un coup de pompe, quoi, ça t'arrive pas ?

- …

- Bref, on disait quoi ?

- Tu me demandais si je couchais avec lui. Et la réponse est non.

¤

Quoique… Heero avait tous les jours des expériences avec son poignet droit et même parfois avec le gauche…

Mais l'honnêteté avait ses limites.

L'humour l'aidait à maîtriser son corps.

Il poursuivit.

¤

- La prochaine sur ta droite, c'est ma rue.

- Ok. T'es vraiment pas loin du Star, toi, ça fait même pas dix minutes qu'on roule. Tu vois j'avais raison pour les places de parking.

- Oui. Merci.

- De quoi ?

- Pour la route. _Pour la soirée._

- Nan, c'est cool.

¤

Duo s'arrêta sans couper le moteur

Heero détacha sa ceinture, puis se tourna complètement vers son chauffeur, la tête penchée, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il avait un air moqueur et légèrement inquiet

Duo le regardait de plus en plus.

Il était naze. Et il avait toujours envie de faire pipi.

¤

- Tu veux monter, Duo ? Tu sais, pour réveiller ton chat…

¤

Heero savait qu'il n'y avait pas de chat.

Heero devait penser que c'était autant de bons points pour son copain.

Mais Duo avait tort. Heero ne pensait pas, là.

Mais pas du tout.

¤

- Nan c'est bon, j'ai de l'eau fraîche dans la boîte à gants.

- Ok. Mais si tu ne peux pas reprendre le volant…

¤

Heero parlait, toute trace de quoi que ce soit qui n'était pas sérieux disparu de son regard.

¤

- Nan c'est bon, c'est passé. Plus vite je me casse, plus tôt je serais chez moi.

- Hn. A demain au bureau.

- Ouais, à tout' plutôt.

¤

Ils travaillaient le dimanche.

Heero tendit la main et Duo la saisit.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main somme toute commune puisque ce n'était plus la première fois.

Au moment où il allait relâcher la main de Heero, celui-ci le retint.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris quand il lui demanda :

¤

- Tu fais quelque chose vendredi prochain ?

- Ouais. Mais c'est pas urgent. Dépend de ce que tu proposes.

- …

¤

¤

En refermant la porte de son appartement, Heero se fit un bref récap de la soirée :

Il aimait de plus en plus passer du temps avec Duo et il avait l'air d'apprécier, puisqu'il n'hésitait plus à sortir avec lui.

Il aimait bien ses amis.

Un pas en avant. Un pas en arrière. Mais jamais en même temps.

Duo ne savait pas sur quel pied danser et pourtant… il lui avait mis la tête à l'envers.

C'était prévu, il était un homme après tout, il avait des hormones.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit à ce point.

Pas comme ça.

Pas avec si peu.

Il avait avancé mais ils n'étaient pas arrivés.

Duo pouvait être imprévisible.

Duo était curieux.

Duo flirtait sans vraiment se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il pouvait lui faire, parce qu'il y avait un jeu entre eux, le bowling, « l'homme-mystère ».

Heero se demandait ce que cela pouvait donner s'il cherchait à le séduire… vraiment.

Sans échappatoire.

Hm.

Quelque chose d'explosif.

Il sourit.

Il lui montrerait… qu'il n'était définitivement _pas_ un boy-scout…

¤

_Mission Maxwell phase IV terminée._

_Kanryou_…

_Mission Maxwell phase V ? Coup de poker ?_

_Ryoukai_…

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Bon, cette fic aussi peut toujours vivre toute seule sans suite… ça n'a pas changé !

Tite M ? Je peux arrêter, là ? 2x1x2 ¤ Ne pas taper XDXDXD ¤

Et vous ? Vous voulez une suite ?

J'espère que ça vous plaît encore !

A peluche,

Mithy ¤pause soupe XD¤


	5. LMH Phase V : 'Joker'

**Disclaimers** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.

**Genre : **Yaoi, indéfini, fifthshot ?

**Rating : T**

**Couple : y en a pas pour le moment.**

**Résumé : Heero lutte avec sa méthode. Non ce n'est ¤ tjrs¤ pas un nawak.**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma tite M, **que je hais infiniment. Bon, elle m'a encore autorisée à écrire 1 os XD ! J'espère que ça lui plaira et à vous aussi.

**Un énorme merci à vous, je vous ai déjà répondu mais je vous cite quand même : « Mine » (xd), séa, tipounette, Miss Shinigami, hlo, brisbynette, Aya, irissia, Théalie, sailor saiyuri, tite clotho, kaorulabelle, Shana-chan, mifibou, Babou, yuya chan, didilove37, shima-chan, Olivier, Ryukai-MJ et ma tite Lilith ma 100ème qui aura une fic de son choix !**

**Derniers mots : alcool festif ça passe, alcool au volant ça casse et ça pardonne pas.**

* * *

**La Méthode Heero Phase V : « Joker ? »**

¤

**Pub Sulfur, vendredi 1er avril 206, 00h15**

¤

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Duo Maxwell qu'un jour il irait dans un pub boîte/karaoké avec Heero Yuy, il lui aurait demandé qui était son fournisseur et s'il pouvait lui faire un prix d'ami.

Et non ce n'était pas une blague. Ils étaient là aux vestiaires du bas, à donner leurs manteaux à une brune à couettes en top blanc sans bretelles, avec un joli tatouage en forme de dragon sur le bras droit.

Un dragon qui semblait vert avec le peu de lumière. Comme l'emblème du Sulfur – le S était un dragon vert stylisé sur fond noir -, que l'on pouvait voir à l'entrée.

¤

'ro lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait ce vendredi et il lui avait dit que ça dépendait de ce qu'il lui proposait…

_- Tu connais le Sulfur ?_

_- J'en ai entendu parler, jamais mis les pieds._

_- On aime bien. Et puis c'est un bon moyen d'en savoir plus sur « lui ». Et qui sait… peut-être que tu le verras, si c'est le bon moment._

¤

L'Américain avait alors répondu qu'il pouvait le provoquer, le moment.

'ro lui avait souri en disant son éternel :

_- A voir._

¤

Et Duo avait accepté : Heero Yuy dans un pub ouvertement mixte – comprendre hétéro/gay/lesbien/asexués – cela devait valoir son pesant de cacahuètes.

Et il adorait les cacahuètes.

Il y était jamais allé mais un de ses ex oui, il lui en avait parlé. Et à ce qu'il avait dit c'était pas loin de chez lui et c'était plutôt sympa.

Pas ghetto comme certains bars gays/lesbiens. Pas de plan « cachons-nous » comme certains pubs hétéros.

Pas besoin d'avoir une sexualité non plus, pas de regard merdique. No code.

C'était comme ça que son ex l'avait vendu, alors pourquoi pas ?

Et puis sérieux, l'occase de voir Yuy se lâcher en soirée, même si elle était anorexique, l'avait assez titillé pour lui faire dire…

_- Banco._

¤

Et puis, Duo avait de plus en plus de choses qui lui tournaient dans la caboche.

Tout ça c'était de la faute de 'ro. Et d'un blond.

¤

La situation était quand même pas banale : un homme invisible voulait sortir avec lui et c'était Heero qui jouait les messagers, s'arrangeant pour qu'il en sache un petit plus sur lui à chaque sortie. Tout en entretenant un certain mystère.

Connaître quelqu'un à travers les lieux qu'il fréquentait, sans trop en dévoiler.

Ainsi, Yuy en savait aussi un peu plus sur lui et il faisait son rapport, Duo ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais demandé comment ça fonctionnait. Rien à foutre, quoi.

Et puis parfois « il » était là, comme au bowling d'ailleurs 'ro lui avait confirmé :

_- Oui. Il était sous ton nez, tu ne sais juste pas qui il est._

¤

Et il lui avait répondu :

_- Mais non c'est toi que j'avais sous mon nez._

¤

Et c'était vrai, dans tous les cas, c'était « 'ro » que Duo avait devant lui.

« 'ro » qu'il voyait toutes les semaines et qu'il voyait un petit peu au bureau, même s'il voyait bien plus souvent « Heero ».

Oui, même s'ils étaient les mêmes, il les avait séparé, c'était plus facile comme ça, comme s'il avait une double personnalité.

Mais NON il était pas compliqué, c'était très, très simple.

'ro était pas le même au bureau et à l'extérieur, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait compris à qui il avait affaire, Duo les séparerait dans sa tête.

Non, _non_, il était pas fou.

'pouvait pas bosser avec un mec qu'il avait imaginé dans son pieu, alors il bossait pas avec. Point.

Et c'était vrai, il taffait avec le chieur en kaki qui s'excitait sur ses crayons et lui payait des fois des crousti-barres, quand c'était son tour.

Pas avec le type au cul révélateur de jeans, bouffeur de cheese-miam et de yaourts au poulet, joueur de bowling chez sa mère en string et accessoirement pote d'un fantôme.

¤

La situation méritait réflexion et ses réflexions l'embrouillaient de plus en plus, au point qu'il avait envisagé de demander discrètos un avis extérieur.

Bon. Il était foncièrement CONTRE mais il s'était pensé suffisamment futé et toutes ces infos/pseudo contradictions commençant à lui manger le crâne – et le micro fantasme -, il avait décidé de demander à un vrai stratège.

Un type avec des neurones, solide, sincère, _psychopathe ? _à qui il en dirait juste _assez,_ qu'il ait une idée globale du problème.

Quelqu'un qui se moquerait pas. Quelqu'un comme Quatre.

Comme ils avaient eu une semaine à s'arracher les poils de cul et à les déposer aux pieds de la Déesse Chieuse et où leurs journées étaient _au moins_ doubles, il n'avait pu mettre son plan à exécution que cette après-midi…

Alors, profitant d'une pause pipi, il avait pris son portable et appelé discrètement assis sur la cuvette des toilettes, observant par le dessous de la porte si quelqu'un entrait…

¤

_- Supposons que j'ai un ami qui veuille sortir avec toi et… ?_

_- … _

_- T'aurais pensé quoi ?_

_- … ?_

_- T'aurais fait quoi ?_

_- … !_

- _Je dois te laisser, j'entends du monde qui entre. J'raccroche, te rappelle, ciao._

¤

Et c'était vrai, alors il avait raccroché.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé du micro fantasme et même sans cet élément… cette conversation l'avait rendu perplexe.

¤

En revenant au bureau il avait dû chercher sa table de travail tellement elle était ensevelie. Ça n'avait pas pu être pire ? Ah bon ?

En quinze minutes son boulot avait triplé de volume.

Et celui de Heero aussi, puisqu'il n'avait même pas pu voir s'il était là ou pas, avec les piles.

¤

- Les poils de mon cul te saluent bien bas, Une.

¤

Et Heero avait cassé un crayon.

¤

En voyant ce type-là, si différent, en le regardant lui, il n'avait pas pu – ne pouvait toujours pas penser que Quatre avait ptet raison dans ses théories foireuses.

Lui aussi aurait peut-être pensé pareil sans avoir les tenants et les aboutissants. Mais il les tenait.

Il les tenait. Alors pourquoi il se prenait le chou ?

Enfin ça c'était tout à l'heure. La journée – LA SEMAINE, LE MOIS - l'avait achevé et il avait l'esprit vide. Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Il avait juste envie de voir ce que le Sulfur avait dans le ventre. Et Heero aussi, éventuellement.

* * *

Heero s'était dit que Duo repousserait, vu le mal qu'ils avaient eu à ne serait-ce que sortir de leur bureau. Et puis il était tard, plus de 23h00. 

16 heures de travail presque non stop. Pourtant il n'avait pas dit non, au contraire.

Il s'était demandé s'ils allaient se rejoindre là-bas : il s'était dit que contrairement à lui, Maxwell avait peut-être l'intention de se changer chez lui.

Mais il l'avait encore une fois surpris : vu la somme de travail, il avait pris ses vêtements de rechange au cas où et prévu de se doucher dans les locaux.

Il « savait que s'il rentrait chez lui il ne ressortirait pas ».

Ils s'étaient chacun préparés en une dizaine de minutes avant de s'attendre au niveau -1 du parking, où se trouvait la G-mini noire de Duo.

¤

Duo et sa queue de cheval haute arrivèrent en premier. Il était vêtu de son blouson marron ouvert sur un t-shirt presque de la couleur de ses yeux, rentré dans un jeans noir délavé, tout simple.

Il portait ses boots de travail un peu plus brillants que le matin même. Et il sentait bon, quelque chose d'épicé et sucré.

Comme une tarte aux pommes chaudes à la cannelle, Heero avait pu définir, de sa G-Smart gris métallisé, fraîchement garée.

¤

Le métis portait une chemise écrue et cintrée ouverte aux premiers boutons, révélant un peu de son torse lisse et hâlé, sur un blue-jeans à la coupe droite, ni moulant ni excessivement large.

Lui aussi avait ses boots pro, mais elles étaient neuves. A son cou siégeait un petit « collier de chat » noir, fin et sans bijou.

Un de ses ex lui avait offert, en guise de porte-bonheur. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait un cou sexy et qu'il était plutôt irrésistible quand il le mettait.

¤

Après avoir fait scrupuleusement analyser le cadeau, il l'avait porté et d'abord constaté qu'il n'avait fait aucune réaction allergique.

Puis il avait vu le regard que les autres posaient sur son cou quand il était sur lui. Et il voulait que Duo le regarde comme cela aussi. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Sa longue veste de cuir noir était posée sur le siège passager.

¤

Ils avaient décidé de prendre tous les deux leur voiture, le Sulfur se trouvant à mi-chemin de leurs appartements respectifs.

Heero ayant ses entrées, il avait proposé à Duo de se garer au parking souterrain, surveillé et vip du pub et d'y laisser leurs voitures, s'ils avaient trop bu pour reprendre le volant.

Le pub étant à une demi-heure de chez eux, rentrer autrement ne poserait pas de problème et récupérer leur véhicule le lendemain non plus, vu qu'ils étaient d'après-midi. A moins d'un besoin immédiat de la voiture.

¤

Duo avait réfléchi, puis décidé que c'était ok, si le parking était sûr. Il mit son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de son blouson avant de répondre :

¤

- Même si j'suis pas parti pour me murger, ben je vais pas dans un pub pour boire de l'eau quoi. Vais pas m'foutre dans la merde pour de la bibine, si je pars en live, je laisse titine découcher pour cette fois.

¤

Et sur ces derniers mots, Duo entra dans sa voiture et tous deux démarrèrent.

* * *

En arrivant au Sulfur, les premiers mots prononcés par l'Américain furent « putain c'est immense. » et « d'où t'as connu ce truc » 

Heero avait haussé les épaules en rétorquant : « bouche à oreille ».

¤

Le pub avait trois salles : une au sous-sol, « ambiance boîte » où le vestiaire faisait aussi office de bar d'appoint,

une au rez-de-chaussée, « ambiance pub/snack » avec un énorme bar en bois et deux ou trois petites tables où on pouvait grignoter sur le pouce,

et une à l'étage, « ambiance resto/boîte/karaoké », où, après la torture (le « chant »), on pouvait pousser les tables pour danser, d'après 'ro.

¤

Le coin pub était bondé et allumé, avec des tabourets et des chaises de bois et la musique était plutôt rock. Le côté resto/karaoké était simplement éclairé par la télé et une boule à facettes…

¤

- Tu veux chanter, Maxwell ? (Y.M.C.A)

- Euh, toi d'abord ?

- Tu m'as bien regardé ?

- Et toi ?

¤

Alors ils étaient descendus au sous-sol, à peine éclairé par des jeux de lumière… c'était bondé mais il faisait assez frais et c'était pas enfumé, contrairement au rez-de-chaussée. C'était tranquille.

¤

En plus la musique n'était pas trop forte, ils pouvaient s'entendre sans hurler. Niveau son c'était pop-rock, funk, RnB… même un peu de techno/transe commerciale, supportable. Très peu de places assises mais ils avaient été chanceux.

Alors ils avaient déposé leurs fringues au vestiaire et la ptite brune reconnaissant Heero (elle l'avait appelé par son prénom) lui sourit en précisant que les consos seraient gratuites toute la nuit pour lui et son « copain ».

Heero lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire et il répondit un gin-fizz. Le métis commanda un coco baccardi. On viendrait les servir à leur table.

¤

¤

Ils se dirigeaient vers leurs places assises quand quelque chose tomba de la poche arrière de 'ro.

Non, Duo n'avait pas les yeux sur ses fesses mais la lumière était attirée par les objets brillants alors il avait vu.

Alors il l'interpella :

¤

- 'ro, t'as fait tomber… ça ?

¤

Duo venait de ramasser une petite poignée de capotes.

Heero, sans se démonter alors qu'un « k'so » retentissait dans sa tête, tendit la main et répondit :

¤

- Merci.

- Mais pourquoi t'as des capotes, ce soir ?

¤

Le métis regarda Duo comme s'il descendait d'une autre planète.

¤

- Pour faire des bombes à eau, Duo…

- Ha, ha, ha. Nan mais je, enfin… tu comptes tirer ton coup, là ?

¤

Bizarrement cette perspective ne faisait pas trop plaisir à Duo.

Il avait pas prévu ça, sinon l'aurait ramené les siennes !

Il croyait qu'ils allaient passer un peu de temps ensemble comme d'hab…

_comme__d'hab ?_

D'où ça venait, ça ?

¤

- Je ne compte pas tirer mon coup, mais on ne sait jamais, il faut être _prêt_.

¤

Heero n'avait pas tort bien sûr…

C'était cool, il était responsable.

C'était juste… qu'il 'avait jamais amené de capotes quand il sortait avec Heero. Ben, c'était pas pour lever, quoi, qu'il passait du temps avec lui.

Il s'emmerdait pas à ce point même s'il avait la dalle.

Bien sûr qu'il était curieux et que c'était marrant et bien chelou la relation qu'il avait avec Fantômas.

Mais plus ça allait, plus il appréciait 'ro. Il était cool. Et il voyait que lui aussi, même s'il se demandait parfois, s'il disait ciao à son pote, si leur ptite camaraderie pouvait fly en même temps.

C'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà jeté un gars qui lui avait un fait un plan « je veux être ton ami », pour l'endormir.

Mais à bien y réfléchir…

¤

- Ouais…

¤

S'il disait « jette-toi » à son pote, c'était pas comme s'il lui disait à 'ro! Il était pas con à ce point, non ?

Il l'avait pas jeté, lui, quand Heero lui avait fait cette proposition bidon, et il aurait pu !

Oh et puis il avait faim après tout, pourquoi chercher midi à quatorze heures ?

Il avait même envisagé, dans un grand moment de détresse, de se taper l'homme invisible.

Mais c'était de la faute de 'ro aussi… à le présenter si bien, euh si peu aussi...

C'était là qu'il se tapait le fantôme, 'ro allait pas rentrer avec le vent du nord non plus.

Il sourit. Nan il avait vraiment, vraiment raison, le 'ro. Au mieux il se viderait les couilles, ça lui viderait la tête.

¤

- T'as pas tort boy-scout. Tu dépannes un pote ? Tu vas pas tous les flamber ce soir, hein ?

¤

Heero n'avait pas prévu que Duo voie ça.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était pour lui, au cas où.

Et il avait encore moins prévu de fournir des préservatifs pour qu'il les utilise avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et puis quoi encore ?

¤

- Je verrais. Si t'es sage.

- Joe mytho, nous t'avons reconnu. Egoïste ! M'en fous, je peux aller en acheter !

- Tu as laissé ton portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de ta veste… au vestiaire.

- Et merde ! Attends je vais…

- Tu te vois braver ça ?

¤

Une foule paraissant immense pour qui était pressé, se massait et des grognements de protestation excitée se faisaient entendre.

Il y en avait bien pour une demi heure. Du coup Duo avait oublié les capotes, mais pas perdu le sourire.

¤

- Non, mais si tu te penchais, là-bas, tu ferais une bonne diversion !

- ?

¤

Heero réfléchit avant de comprendre.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de faire un sourire que Duo pouvait taxer d'ouvertement pervers.

Et il n'avait même pas bu une goutte d'alcool.

¤

- Tu veux que je me penche pour toi, Duo ?

¤

Et d'ajouter l'image au son.

Et de commencer à se baisser tout doucement.

Mais Duo le retint à la taille en éclatant de rire.

¤

- Nan c'est bon la star, ça sert à rien, personne te regarde !

- Tu as regardé.

- Ouep, mais c'est pas comme ça que j'vais récupérer le larfeuille.

- Hn.

¤

Lorsque Heero se redressa, l'Américain recula et demanda avec un petit sourire :

¤

- Bon, en cas de force majeure je te demande, boy-scout ?

- Je te donnerais toujours un petit coup de main, Duo.

- Mouais, « petit » coup de main pour « petite » capote. S'il le faut c'est même pas ma taille.

- Tu verras bien.

¤

Puis il détailla Duo de haut en bas avant d'ajouter.

¤

- Je suis sûr que j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

- Oh, et de qui tu tiens ça boy-scout ?

¤

'ro montra son auriculaire à Duo et lui fit un clin d'œil :

¤

- De mon « petit » doigt.

Duo lui mit une claque derrière la tête et fut pris d'un fou rire.

Ça promettait.

¤

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre à l'une des deux dernières tables rondes de libre et laissèrent leurs fesses se faire à la douceur des fauteuils de velours rouges… ou… euh… .

Si Heero et lui partaient à l'heure des « cassez-vous », ils rallumeraient la lumière comme des barbares hein ? Et entre deux pupilles éclatées/murgées, ils verraient la vraie couleur du truc. Ouais, z'avaient que ça à foutre.

En attendant, ils sirotaient leur commande en écoutant du Lenny Kravitz. « Fly away ». C'était vieux, archi vieux.

Mais c'était dans les vieilles marmites qu'on faisait les meilleures soupes. Ambiance tip-top.

* * *

**Même endroit, 00h22**

_**I want to get away, I wanna fly away… yeah… yeah… yeah…**_

¤

Duo but une gorgée de son gin-fizz bien frais avant de demander :

¤

- Alors comme ça on va boire à l'œil ? Tu lui as fait quoi à la ptite pour qu'elle soit si cool ?

- J'ai rendu son mec gay, je l'en ai débarrassée et elle m'en sera éternellement reconnaissante.

¤

Il recracha le glaçon qu'il allait avaler de travers sur le front de Heero.

Lequel émit un grognement indéfinissable.

¤

- Ça fait deux fois. Ouch, sorry, c'est de ta faute. Tu l'as rendu gay ? T'as fait comment ?

- Je l'ai allumé comme jamais, ici même. Il n'a pas vraiment résisté.

¤

Duo déglutit.

¤

- Ah… et…

- Non, je n'ai pas couché avec, il fallait qu'il le _réalise_ pas qu'il le _concrétise_, en tous cas pas avec moi.

- Et il en est où ce gars ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je me suis juste arrangé pour que Sage nous surprenne. Elle l'a quitté et il n'a pas cherché à la contacter aux dernières nouvelles.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce qu'il l'importunait. Parce qu'il me plaisait et que je voulais tester aussi.

¤

Duo éclata de rire avant de murmurer.

¤

- Le bon samaritain…

¤

Heero but une gorgée de son cocktail avant de grommeler :

¤

- Je ne suis pas un ange, Duo.

- Ça je sais bien, même si tu pilotais le Wing. 'tombe bien moi, 'pas un ange non plus.

- Hn. Un homme.

¤

Petit regard coquin.

¤

- Ouais, avec tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut.

- Je confirme.

- Hey ! Tu m'as maté ou quoi ?

¤

Duo, petit malin.

¤

- C'est difficile de ne pas regarder quand on soigne quelqu'un. Quand on masse quelqu'un. Surtout quand il est nu.

- …

- Je connais chaque centimètre carré de ton corps…

¤

Duo déglutit.

'faisait un peu chaud, là, non ?

¤

- … comme tu connais le mien. Est-ce que _tu_ m'as maté, Duo ?

- « C'est difficile de ne pas regarder quand on soigne quelqu'un. Quand on masse quelqu'un. Quand il est nu ».

- Touché.

- Nan 'ro, coulé. T'as aimé ce que t'as vu ? Les centimètres carrés ?

¤

Heero ne sourit qu'avec les yeux.

Un sourire taquin, léger.

¤

- Duo Maxwell irait à la pèche aux informations ? Ça t'intéresse tant que ça de savoir si tu es mon type d'homme ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu…

- Nan, pas « tant que ça ». Tu retournes le truc à ta sauce, aussi ! Et puis t'en fait des chichis pour répondre, de quoi t'as peur ?

- De te faire peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Yuy. Et puis…

¤

Regard sensuel.

¤

- Et puis ?

- Si tu me le dis pas ça veut dire que je le suis, ton type d'homme.

¤

Alors ?

Qu'allait-il répondre à ça, hein ?

Quatre serait fier de lui ! Ou il ricanerait ou s'en foutrait complètement mais bon, passons.

Heero s'était rapproché et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

¤

- Entre nous, il faudrait être furieusement difficile pour ne pas aimer ton corps, Duo. Et même si je n'ai jamais été déplacé, j'ai aimé le toucher.

- …

¤

Duo comprenait curieusement pourquoi les choses les plus vastes et profondes étaient bleues.

La mer.

Le ciel.

L'espace.

Non, Duo ne venait pas de penser que Heero était vaste et profond.

Non, pas du tout. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment la couleur de ses yeux avec le peu de lumière…

Mais 'ro reculait sur son siège avec un petit sourire et il s'était surpris à avoir voulu le suivre, ce sourire.

¤

- Mais je ne sais pas si tu es mon type d'homme, Duo. Ce que je connais de toi brouille les pistes. Je ne te connais pas comme il le faudrait.

- Ça a pas empêché ton copain de flasher sur moi.

- Vrai. Ça ne l'empêche pas non plus de tester les eaux, voir si vous êtes compatibles…

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil, puis décocha un sourire charmeur à la serveuse, qui signifiait « amène tes fesses grognasse, on va se fossiliser à ce rythme ».

Puis il répondit :

¤

- Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir si on est _compatible_s. Et là c'est _toi_ qui testes. Pas lui. On dit que vous vous r'ssemblez et je vois déjà une différence.

- Laquelle ?

- Il est bien lâche ce gars, alors que toi t'es plutôt kamikaze.

¤

Heero en aurait presque boudé.

Presque.

Heero Yuy ne boudait pas voyons, et puis quoi encore.

¤

- Il est prudent, _méthodique._

- Il est con, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis…

¤

Le métis secoua alors la tête et sourit franchement.

Si Duo trouvait « l'autre » un peu con, cela pouvait signifier qu'il le trouvait mieux ?

Il investiguerait le sujet en profondeur…

L'Américain poursuivait :

¤

- Donc tu me connais trop pour être vraiment attiré par moi, c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Non ?

¤

Le regard de 'ro redevenait bizarre, tiens.

Duo sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

Il jouait ou… ? _A quoi il jouait…_

¤

- Non Duo, je ne te connais pas « trop ». Je ne te connais pas « assez ».

¤

Ah c'était ce qu'il voulait dire, pensa Duo.

Mais son cerveau sur « on » ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser…

Que dans un cas, c'était irréversible parce que « trop » c'est « trop tard »

Et dans l'autre… ça voulait peut-être dire « trop »…

Ça voulait surtout dire qu'il y avait trop de peut-être.

S'il n'avait pas craint d'être ridicule, il aurait posé la question direct.

¤

- Fantômas non plus… sérieux, 'ro, t'aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

¤

Fantômas ? C'était nouveau. Heero but une gorgée de son coco baccardi avant de demander :

¤

- A ta place ? Si tu m'avais demandé la même chose ? Ou si j'étais toi ?

- Les deux.

¤

Le métis sourit, se rapprochant un peu de Duo :

¤

- Si j'avais été à ta place, hm ? J'aurais accepté par curiosité et suivi le plan pour avoir un max d'infos. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais.

- Ah, moi qui me croyais subtile ?

- Subtile ? Non. Logique ? Oui.

- Et si t'étais moi ?

- Si j'étais Duo Maxwell et que Heero Yuy m'avait parlé de son copain qui… ?

- Hn.

- Je l'aurais envoyé paître.

¤

Duo éclata de rire et s'arrêta brusquement.

¤

Là, au bar/vestiaire, y avait un gars assis sur un tabouret, une veste qui semblait en cuir à une main, une choppe de bière à l'autre.

Un autre type, debout près de lui, lui avait murmuré quelque chose avant d'aller sur la piste.

Mais le mec y avait à peine prêté attention parce qu'il avait les yeux sur Heero et lui.

Et il remuait la tête de droite à gauche, synchro et sensuel, au rythme du son du moment. « Hotel », « Cassidy feat. R. Kelly »

Et il les regardait avec intérêt.

Et ce qui faisait que Duo ne rompait pas le contact visuel était que ce type lui disait quelque chose. Et qu'en plus il était foutrement mignon.

Son type.

¤

- _Boy you wanna come to my Hotel, baby I will leave you my room key_... mamamamamama… Putain le mec !

¤

Les cheveux en bataille, une couleur hybride à cause de la lumière au bar, pas plus sombre que châtain, à moins que ce ne soit blond ?

Un corps mince mais musclé caressé par un t-shirt blanc et un jeans foncé qui lui prenait bien les cuisses énergiques…

Et de loin il avait l'air d'avoir un beau visage. Il avait des traits réguliers, un nez fin et peut-être un début de barbe. Il ne voyait pas la couleur des yeux.

Il voyait vaguement Heero froncer les sourcils, sûrement à se demander pourquoi il avait dû lui mettre un vent ces vingt dernières secondes.

Il le voyait tourner la tête en direction de son regard à lui.

Il voyait surtout le canon lever sa chopine de bière, lui faire un grand sourire et s'approcher en faisant gaffe à pas se viander entre ses mains pleines et le tabouret.

Même pas.

Waouh.

Heero _qui_ ?

* * *

**00h50**

¤

La soirée se passait bien, hormis l'incident « préservatifs » qu'il avait pu tourner à son avantage in extremis.

Maxwell était détendu, à l'aise avec lui, même s'il se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il était temps.

Il avait cru se rapprocher un peu plus de lui ce soir… le sexe n'était pas la priorité même s'il avait pris les préservatifs. Mieux valait être prudent qu'en plan.

Il avait cru qu'il lui plaisait un peu quand même…

Il avait cru que sa mission allait être une réussite…

Il avait cru que son cou était sexy…

Et Duo faisait quoi ?

¤

- … Putain le mec !

¤

Il regardait ouvertement au-dessus de sa tête, ignorant un sous-entendu qui aurait dû le mettre sur la voie (oui, plus que d'habitude). Il avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les joues assombries et les narines frémissantes.

Un petit sourire coquin se préparait au coin de ses lèvres.

Il était en train de flirter le _salaud_ !

Et avec qui (d'abord) ?

¤

- Sexe… trop sexe…

¤

Il ne s'était pas défoncé le crâne à trouver _le_ plan pour se faire damer le pion par un type d'une boîte qu'il avait choisie pour flirter tranquille !

Il ne renonçait jamais à une mission et ce n'était pas un petit branleur de _merde_ qui allait lui piquer Maxwell. Pas si près du but.

Et il veillerait à ce que le dit Maxwell n'oublie pas avec qui il était venu.

Il était temps qu'il le voie _aussi_ comme un potentiel. Qu'il le regarde comme il regardait l'autre. Et même mieux.

Il se tourna vers le bar, la direction où Maxwell regardait, sifflait, chantonnait, mordillait sa lèvre, bavait…

¤

- Heero… je vais ptet bien avoir besoin de capotes ce soir…

¤

Mais jamais de la vie. Même pas en rêve, Duo.

- Ben pourquoi ?

¤

Ah, il avait parlé à voix haute ?

Heero eut une soudaine envie…

¤

- Pourquoi « même pas en rêve » ? Je l'ai vu en prems ! Et c'est moi qu'il regardait… d'ailleurs le vla. Hey !

- Hey ! Salut Heero ! Je pensais pas te rencontrer là ! 'Me disais bien que je reconnaissais ta mini touffe d'ailleurs la semaine pro faudrait…

- Dennis.

¤

Heero eut une envie de rire en voyant Duo décomposé et en même temps… il eut envie de fuir.

Dennis le coiffeur. Il venait ici, lui ?

L'homme posa son verre sur leur table à la grande joie de Duo et alla chercher un siège au grand malheur de Heero.

Il posa sa veste sur le dossier avant de s'asseoir sur le côté.

Dennis avait beau être hétéro, là il lui cassait son plan et autre chose qu'il était bien trop correct pour nommer, voyons. Mais il y pensait très fort.

Il appréciait ce type _jusque là_.

Pendant ce temps, Maxwell se mettait en mode drague et Heero se sentit frustré.

¤

- Dennis, hm ? Moi c'est Duo…

- Oui je sais, vous êtes l'agent Maxwell.

- « Tu ». T'es de la maison, après tout.

¤

Ce n'était pas une question.

¤

- Oui.

- Je me disais bien que ta tête me disait quelque chose…

- Pareil. Je n'oublie jamais un visage…

- Je n'oublierai pas le tien…

¤

Et blablabli, et blablabla…

Heero avait des envies de petit bouton rouge. Mais pas pour lui.

Il se demandait très fort à quoi jouait ce type.

A côté de cela il était coiffeur visagiste, c'était un peu normal qu'il retienne les traits.

Mais quand même, il le draguait, là ou c'était une illusion ?

¤

Duo se disait, à ce moment précis, que Yuy avait changé de comportement.

Il avait semblé un chtouille plus distant avec lui, limite un peu vert.

D'habitude ça couillait s'il avait une attirance pour un mec du taf, parce que c'était le taf.

Mais putain de bordel de merde… _Dennis,_ il faisait mal. Là il était précisément en train de dire « allez vous faire foutre » à ses ô maigres principes.

Il n'était qu'un mec après tout. En plus il avait l'air sympa, il l'avait observé donc il avait ses chances… et il connaissait 'ro… ?

¤

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Dennis ?

- Nan c'est bon, Duo, je finis mon verre.

¤

Heero ne put s'empêcher de se demander : « et moi, je pue ? »

la politesse il y penserait quand il aurait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser du parasite.

Et cette serveuse qui ne venait toujours pas… ah enfin.

¤

Duo pencha la tête de côté, prit le gin-fizz qu'on lui avait apporté et le but à petite gorgée, dévorant des yeux le nouveau venu.

Heero, qui avait fini son coco baccardi d'une traite, s'était commandé un mètre de tequilas paf en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Duo posa sur les dix verres, le citron et le sel un regard dubitatif :

¤

- Tu vas pas boire tout ça, 'ro ?

¤

Heero avait souri. Oh, il existait encore ?

Mais non il n'allait pas tout boire, crétin. Il voulait juste attirer ton attention mais il n'allait pas te le dire.

¤

- Non, j'ai juste pris le mètre au cas où, ça revient moins cher qu'à l'unité. Et puis vous pouvez vous servir aussi.

¤

Et c'était vrai !

Enfin…

¤

- Mais euh c'était pas gratuit ?

- … Tu en veux ou _pas_ ?

- Euh… nan merci, je reste au fizz.

- Et moi je finis ma bière.

¤

Heero ne put s'empêcher de penser très fort que personne ne lui avait rien demandé.

Cela avait dû se manifester dans son regard parce que Dennis avait haussé un sourcil puis observé Maxwell un peu plus attentivement.

¤

Pendant ce temps, l'esprit de l'Américain était en surchauffe :

Dennis était de la maison, ce qui expliquait son air familier. Il l'avait observé de loin et continuait… et puis il lui souriait beaucoup. Et il connaissait Heero

Duo, additionnant deux et deux, commençait à se demander si… ce canon n'était pas par hasard Fantômas.

Après tout, 'ro ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il le verrait peut-être ici?

En tous cas il était hot et avait l'air cool, même si 'ro faisait une drôle de tête.

¤

Ça faisait peut-être pas parti du plan ? C'était vrai qu'il était très plan-plan, le Yuy…

Mais l'Américain avait besoin d'éléments pour vérifier, alors il allait poser quelques questions qui lui permettraient de confirmer sa théorie.

Tout en le draguant un coup, voir s'il perdait pas la mimine. Il était pas venu pour ça mais bon, si Heero venait avec des capotes…

il pouvait lui aussi ne _pas_ rentrer avec le wind.

¤

- Dis-moi, Dennis… tu joues au bowling ?

¤

Heero avait froncé les sourcils. Très forts.

Puis avait regardé Maxwell sans comprendre. _Le bowling ? Pourquoi ?_

Puis il l'avait mieux regardé : il avait une lueur lubrique dans ses yeux libidineux en même temps que quelque chose d'inquisiteur. Non.

Il ne pensait quand même pas ?

¤

- ¤ paf ¤

¤

Une chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un gloussement le surprit et il avala sa première tequila de travers, les larmes aux yeux. Puis il posa le verre sur son socle.

Dennis le tapa dans le dos gentiment.

¤

- Gaffe, Heero, c'est ptet trop fort pour toi !

¤

Puis il avait souri et répondu à Duo :

¤

- Le bowling ? Non, pourquoi ?

¤

L'Américain n'appréciait pas du tout le manège de Heero pour attirer l'attention de « son » Dennis.

Depuis quand il avait des soucis avec l'alcool, lui ? Et pourquoi attirer son attention si c'était avec lui que Den' voulait sortir ?

Il y comprenait plus rien… . Une petite voix lui disait que c'était pas la première fois.

¤

- Parce que tu as de bons bras… fins… forts… je suis sûr que je peux t'apprendre à tirer la boule…

¤

En lui disant cela, Duo avait posé la main sur le bras nu de Dennis et avait légèrement caressé l'avant-bras du bout des doigts.

Puis il les avait ôté, pour ne pas aller trop loin, trop vite.

¤

- ¤ paf ¤

¤

Dennis et Duo cette fois sursautèrent au bruit du petit verre sur la table.

Heero but cul sec, posa le verre vide à sa place sur le mètre, haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

¤

- Ce sont des tequilas paf. Alors je fais « paf »

¤

Heero n'aimait pas spécialement la tequila, mais il avait besoin de faire du bruit.

Il ne pouvait pas taper du poing sur la table sans être ridicule. Ni taper Dennis malheureusement. Peut-être plus tard.

Mais le principe de la tequila paf était de faire paf. Et donc, il ne passait pas pour un imbécile, non, non. Il suivait juste la procédure.

Dennis finit sa bière avant de décliner :

¤

- Merci mais le bowling c'est pas mon truc. Don' a bien essayé de m'apprendre mais je touche pas une quille.

- Ptet que Don' s'y prend mal…

- ¤ paf ¤ ¤ cul sec ¤

- 'ro. T'es lourd.

¤

Et curieusement c'était rassurant, pour Duo.

L'était pas si différent que ça, finalement.

Les deux aimaient faire du bruit à des moments… où le silence c'était sympa, quoi.

Ce qu'il pouvait être chiant. 'pouvait pas le laisser draguer en paix ?

¤

- Pourtant… oops j'ai le portable qui vibre. Je vais rien capter si je reste là. Je reviens.

_- J'te ferais bien vibrer, moi…_

¤

Puis il se leva, fit un sourire à Heero, et, comme pris d'une impulsion, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de repartir.

Si Dennis s'était sorti vivant après la traversée du champ de mine qui sert d'espace vital à Heero, c'était qu'il le connaissait bien.

Et donc il y avait de bonnes chances… de très bonnes chances…

Duo allait ptet changer d'avis sur les psychopathes... et puis, l'était pas sain non plus !

Par contre, il allait devoir mentalement s'excuser auprès de Heero, si c'était bien lui, parce qu'il avait un peu douté de lui…

Il avait eu raison de lui laisser le bénéfice !

Il irait botter le cul de blondie pour avoir voulu l'embrouiller.

¤

Duo avait un sourire rêveur, suivant des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voit plus, l'arrière de Dennis qui était aussi hot que l'avant, puis il posa sur Heero le regard vague et extrêmement satisfait de celui qui avait trouvé le saint graal.

Le métis leva les yeux au plafond et l'Américain déclara :

¤

- Heero, j'aurais jamais pensé que je te dirais ça mais franchement, je le kiffe grave ton homme invisible.

- …

- Allez fait pas cette tête de je-vois-pas-de-qui-tu-parles. Comme par hasard, un de tes potes me mate et tape l'incruste avec nous… Jusque-là…

- Quoi ?

- On avait jamais vu un pote à toi. Comme par hasard on se connaît vaguement. C'est une brêle au bowling, en plus t'as dit qu'il serait là. Ça colle.

- … _Pas mon pote._

- Ou en tous cas si c'est pas lui, ce _sera_ lui ! Il est HOT !

¤

Heero eut envie de se frapper la tête contre la table, mais il devait rester calme, comme d'habitude. Calme et digne.

Il ne pouvait pas casser quoi que ce soit. Ni qui que ce soit, il le savait, c'était déjà assez… pénible comme ça.

Il était près du but et cela le rendait fébrile et irritable, plus tard il rirait peut-être…

Ben voyons. En attendant il fallait annoncer calmement la chose à Maxwell.

¤

- Duo, ce n'est pas lui et en plus il n'est pas gay.

¤

Haussement de sourcil.

Premier gloussement.

¤

- Et Dennis est marié et père de famille.

- Et toi t'étais pas hétéro à la base ? Et depuis quand bobonne et mioches ça prouve un truc ? Il bosse avec nous, ptet qu'il se couvre pour qu'on le lâche.

- Maxwell je n'ai jamais été hétéro, je l'ai _cru_. Et il n'est _vraiment_ pas gay.

¤

Enfin il l'espérait, il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois après tout. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait d'enquête ?

Deuxième gloussement.

¤

- Il est au moins bi et encore j'y crois pas. Il schnouffe ! J'ai le gay-dard mode may-day ! 'L'est tellement homo que c'en est même pas drôle. Lui, hétéro ?

¤

L'Américain fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, hystérique, à taper du poing sur la table frénétiquement.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Hétéro ? C'était la meilleure de l'année !

Heero décida d'être traître.

¤

- C'est aussi crédible qu'un chat qui traverse une autoroute surélevée à 23h45 mais je te dis qu'il est hétéro.

¤

Duo ne releva pas, l'image mentale d'un Heero nu entre ses draps étant loin derrière lui. Il avait une image plus récente là, maintenant, tout de suite.

La chair était faible et Den' n'était ni intouchable, ni problématique, ni invisible.

¤

- S'il est bi ¤ gloussement incrédule et sceptique ¤, j'espère qu'il est divorcé… mah, dommage que ce soit pas Fantômas, il sait pas ce qu'il perd…

¤

Si, Heero le savait. Et il savait aussi que la réaction était prévisible.

C'était bien le mystère mais devant un homme bien réel au sex-appeal naturel et dévastateur, l'invisible restait invisible.

Il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait Dennis, mais il savait que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver.

La difficulté première de la mission étant de maintenir l'attention de Maxwell suffisamment longtemps, et un mois c'était long.

Dennis n'était pas un véritable danger, mais il représentait tous les autres, tous ceux que Maxwell serait susceptible de soupçonner.

Tous ceux susceptibles de l'attirer, de l'éloigner de lui.

Du coup il avait cette lancinante envie de bouton rouge qui revenait en même temps que Dennis se réinstallait à « sa » place avec une autre bière et un bol de pop-corn.

Le métis se résigna à prendre un petit verre sur son mètre.

Duo cessa immédiatement de le regarder pour poser les yeux sur le parasite, puis il lui demanda de but en blanc :

¤

- Tu veux pas passer la soirée avec nous ?

- ¤ paf ¤

¤

Ah non.

Il avait des limites.

Il n'allait pas l'emmerder longtemps.

Il était sympa le Dennis mais il commençait sérieusement à le gonfler. Il n'allait pas passer la soirée avec lui, hétéro ou pas.

Le parasite trempa les lèvres dans sa chopine remplie…

Duo lécha les siennes.

¤

- Je peux pas, désolé.

¤

L'Américain eut l'air déçu, faisant une moue que Heero qualifierait d'écoeurante avant de demander :

¤

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était Don' au tel : ma puce me trouvait pas alors elle a sorti le portable ! Faut dire, je l'ai semée aux toilettes pour boire une mousse tranquille héhé.

¤

D'un seul coup, Heero s'était mis à adorer le parasite.

A le vénérer. Rien que pour la tête que Duo faisait, là, avec ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

¤

- _Elle ?_ Non mais tu _mens_ !

¤

Puis il posa la main sur l'épaule de Dennis avant d'ajouter, sur le ton de la confidence :

¤

- Faut pas avoir peur tu sais, surtout ici, tout le monde s'en fout et ça se voit !

¤

Dennis posa son verre et leva les yeux au plafond.

Heero avait tiré le bol à pop-corn du jeune homme vers lui et commençait à les manger frénétiquement.

Oh comme il s'amusait, d'un seul coup ! Duo était trop drôle et non ce n'était pas la tequila qui lui montait au crâne.

Il lui dirait « je te l'avais bien dit » avec les yeux si seulement il le regardait sans air vague.

¤

- Je ne suis pas gay, Duo.

¤

L'Américain eut un regard sceptique.

Non mais il le prenait vraiment pour un con ?

Il tourna la tête vers Heero qui avait la bouche humide et du sel sur les lèvres pour avoir bouffé tout le bol du refoulé en un temps record sans le moindre scrupule.

Il se les lécha les lèvres, avec un regard brillant et il avait avalé sa salive. On aurait dit qu'il se marrait, le chameau.

Du coup Duo parlait de Dennis sans quitter le métis des yeux.

¤

- Mais dis-le lui, qu'il est gay, toi ! Tu le connais mieux que moi !

¤

Heero avait eu l'attention de Duo sans même la chercher. Parfois trop de réflexion tuait la réflexion.

Oh, il existait ? Il était temps.

Il ne le regardait pas comme s'il lui faisait rater son coup. Tant mieux. De toutes façons c'était ce qu'il aurait fait s'il y avait eu un coup à rater.

Il aurait tout fait sauter.

Personne ne lui volerait sa mission, et celui qui avait pensé le faire sous son nez n'était pas né.

Et Duo le fixait encore…

Il se prendrait bien une petite tequila, oh une petite dernière… parce qu'à l'arrivée de Dennis, il était vraiment devenu invisible.

Et puis Duo, de la tequila, n'avait entendu que les « paf ».

Il lui montrerait comment ça se buvait, une teq'. Et il était un _hombre_. Il lui montrerait qu'il existait et il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Ni pour un Dennis, ni pour qui que ce soit. Il reprendrait sa mission en main.

¤

- Admets, De… De… De… hein ?

- Dennis.

¤

Heero tendit son poignet gauche, rompant le contact visuel avec Duo, après tout, il ne devait pas croire qu'il faisait ça pour lui, non.

Il prit un quartier de citron, en pressa le jus sur sa main gauche, puis il saisit la salière et ajouta un peu de sel.

Il sortit sa langue et lécha le mélange, toujours sans regarder Duo, mais au silence en plein milieu d'une phrase, il savait qu'il avait toute son _attention_.

Il avait la langue longue et pourtant il ne l'avait sortie qu'un peu, parce que la langue était comme les dessous : il fallait les cacher pour que l'autre vienne y voir de plus près.

Un chat faisant une toilette consciencieuse, sensuelle, méthodique.

Duo parlait mais sa voix semblait un peu enrouée. Peut-être un rhume, le pauvre ? Il faisait chaud et moite ici et il y avait des courants d'air…

¤

- Ouais, Den… Den-nis. T'es même pas… pas…

- ¤ **paf** ¤

¤

Heero avait on ne peut plus apprécié le silence après son retentissant paf et il avait veillé à ce qu'il soit encore plus violent que les autres.

Maxwell était à lui, _bordel_. Il n'y avait que lui qui ne le savait pas mais cela allait venir.

Il but cul sec, reposa son verre et attrapa le quartier de citron qu'il avait utilisé.

Et là, seulement _là_ il posa son regard sur Duo.

Lequel descendit son gin-fizz à peine entamé.

¤

Le métis mordit alors dans le fruit, buvant le reste du jus, une partie coulant au coin de ses lèvres qu'il lécha rapidement, sans faire tomber la tranche.

Duo avait la bouche entrouverte, le regard trouble. Dennis _qui _? Sa main cherchait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il ne pouvait _pas_ le quitter des yeux.

Heero ôta le quartier, le suça encore et en mangea la pulpe acide, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que l'écorce.

Puis il le posa à l'intérieur du verre qu'il remit à sa place sur le mètre.

Duo tâtonna un truc qui ressemblait à un verre, le porta à ses lèvres et en descendit le contenu cul sec, comme hypnotisé.

Et Dennis aussi était hypnotisé, mais par le verre vide.

Heero croisa alors les bras sur la table et ce fut seulement là que Duo se tourna vers Dennis, semblant se rappeler qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une phrase…

Mais absolument pas du fait qu'il venait de lui vider sa chopine précédemment pleine.

¤

- pas euh crédible…

¤

Dennis regarda sa chope et son bol de pop-corn vides avec une mine dégoûtée, avant de répondre, levant les yeux au plafond :

¤

- Je sais, je les accumule. Plutôt sympa, physique de minet, militaire et là je tombe dans le vieux fantasme de l'uniforme.

- Ah ça mon coco, tu fais fantasmer…

- En plus je suis coiffeur mais je ne suis PAS gay. Je parais, je sais, mais je suis pas ! Ma femme et mes mômes me liquideraient sinon !

¤

L'Américain fit un bond sur son siège, le reculant d'un seul coup le plus loin possible de Dennis, le regardant comme s'il était l'ennemi public n°1 lequel, se tourna vers Heero pour lui demander :

¤

- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

¤

Heero eut un sourire pervers à l'égard d'un Duo qui avait pali, avant de répondre à son AMI Dennis qui s'était tué tout seul sur le libido-mètre de Duo.

Et oui, il était passé du statut de fantasme à celui de cauchemar absolu :

¤

- Coiffeur.

¤

Dennis secoua la tête avant de poursuivre :

¤

- C'est vrai qu'il mériterait une bonne coupe, les cheveux si longs c'est has been voire carrément dramatique. T'as l'air mignon dans le noir mais bon, faut pas en abuser non plus.

- Hey ! Ils sont bien mes cheveux !

- Laisse parler le pro, tu veux ? Plus courts et plus structurés c'est plus pratique et tu vois mieux la beauté du cheveu. Si c'est pour les avoir si longs et les porter attachés, je vois pas l'intérêt. La coupe ? C'est ce qui sépare les « cheveux » de la « tignasse ».

¤

Duo recula encore plus loin. En plus il insultait ses cheveux !

Son nouvel ennemi poursuivit, passant la main dans les cheveux de Heero, qui n'eut ni le temps, ni le réflexe de reculer.

Soit il était très fort, soit il était un peu imbibé.

Cinq tequilas paf d'affilée, ça paffait un peu sur le moment, même les plus braves.

¤

- Regarde Heero, il est pas beau avec sa nouvelle coupe ? Parlant de ça, faudra tailler d'ici une semaine parce qu'avec ta touffe, ça va être le nid de piaf.

- …

¤

Duo était trop surpris pour avoir la moindre réaction. C'était trop surréaliste.

C'était Dennis. Le premier faux homo qu'il ait jamais rencontré. L'homme qui ne visiterait jamais une gay lune, si c'était pas malheureux.

Mah, il fallait une première fois à tout.

Les joues de Heero s'étaient assombries, il supposait qu'il avait rougi, foutue lumière.

Dennis continuait à caresser les cheveux de manière toute professionnelle, recoiffant Heero à sa manière et fronçant les sourcils en se touchant les doigts.

Le métis se laissait aller à présent, parce que c'était agréable… il était doué avec ses mains, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas encore tué.

Il avait fermé les yeux.

¤

- Passe lundi matin, que je te file un bon shampoing et un vrai soin, tes cheveux sont supers mais je sens des petits scams. Et tu sais…

¤

Heero avait beau tout faire pour sauver la face, Dennis ne lui laissait PAS le champ.

¤

- Les pellicules ça fait tâche, tu me diras merci quand ta moitié te sniffera le scalp avec amour.

¤

Heero, si discret habituellement, se frappa le front de la main et baissa la tête, l'autre main se dirigeant distraitement vers le mètre, son ami.

Duo poussa le mètre de son côté et ricana. Pas d'échappatoire pour toi, Heero.

Il aimait Den'. Beaucoup. Même s'ils étaient à tout jamais incompatibles.

Il ne croirait jamais à son baratin « je suis hétéro ».

Il fallait pas non plus pousser mamie.

¤

¤ PAF ¤

Ce n'était pas Heero…

C'était un poing.

¤

- DENNIS DORIAN DECASTRO NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! Tu pouvais pas me dire où tu étais au lieu de ton « je suis dans le coin » ?

- …

- …

- …

¤

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, en top à bretelle foncé et jeans clair rentré dans des bottes à talons aiguilles venait d'arriver en tapant du poing sur la table, la faisant trembler.

Heero eut le réflexe de retenir son précieux mètre de tequila.

Il faisait vraiment sombre… mais la jeune femme lui semblait familière, quelque chose dans sa posture.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo qui lui aussi fronçait les sourcils tout en se retenant de rire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dennis, lequel n'avait jamais autant été aussi silencieux depuis qu'il le connaissait.

On aurait même dit qu'il avait peur de bouger. Qu'il faisait corps avec la table.

¤

- Ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! Tout ça pour te pinter en cachette ! Pas de murge, merde, tu SAIS que mes parents débarquent demain midi avec les mômes !

- _Raison de plus pour boire ils m'emmerdent… en plus on rentre en transports qu'est-ce que tu me saoules ?… _Je ne me suis pas pinté, j'ai bu un coup c'est pas pareil ! _(canapé ?)_

- …

- …

- J'EN AI MARRE ! Je rentre, donc _tu_ rentres, désolée les gars mais je récupère mon mari. Le taxi nous attend, _chéri_. T'as intérêt à être _parfait_ demain.

- Euh chérie… _(canapé !)_

- Donna ?

¤

La jeune femme s'arrêta net sous l'interpellation de Duo.

Elle se tourna vers l'Américain, plissa les yeux avant de se retourner vers Heero.

Puis une lueur de reconnaissance semblant passer dans ses traits figés par la colère.

¤

- Max ? Heero ? Vous vous connaissez ? C'est vous qui débauchez mon mari ! Je vois beaucoup trop de verres, là !

- Mais non ! La tequila c'est pour Heero et la bière pour Duo. Je suis venu pour discuter, moi ! Hein ? _(canapé TT)_

- Ah ouais ? Et _to_i t'as bu _quoi_, _chéri _?

¤

Duo eut la quéquette en berne en même temps qu'une envie de rire…

et ouais il était hétéro. Un vrai qui s'écrasait quand bobonne faisait une crise. Et qui avait drôlement raison en plus.

Et puis il ne mentait pas : il avait bu sa deuxième bière. Mais à la base c'était pas pour lui. Et le Den' avait bien bu la première !

Le regard de Dennis criait à la solidarité masculine.

Sa doctrine criait de rétablir la vérité. Sa raison hurlait de ne pas se mêler de la conversation.

Et sa raison avait raison.

Il connaissait Donna et les enfants depuis deux ans et jamais il avait vu son mari, parce que le bowling c'était pas son truc et qu'il voyait pas l'intérêt de les y accompagner.

Duo était content de voir de qui Davy devait tenir ses yeux noisettes et son petit air espiègle et de qui Dev' tenait ses cheveux blonds et son sourire canaille.

¤

Heero, lui, fit la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'idée.

Il tendit un verre de son mètre à Donna et lui dit :

¤

- Tiens, Donna, un ptit coup pour la route ?

¤

Donna, sachant la journée qu'elle passerait entre son mari murgé, ses enfants surexcités et ses parents qui passaient la journée, fit la seule chose possible à ce moment-là.

Elle prit le verre, le cogna contre la table et le descendit cul sec.

Puis elle se tourna vers un Dennis curieusement docile et déjà levé, la veste déjà sur ses épaules, prêt pour le départ.

Un mec très, très, _très_ malin, Duo pensait.

¤

- Bon, on y va ?

- Oui chérie. A la semaine prochaine, Heero. A bientôt dans mon salon, Duo.

- Ouais, ouais… embrasse les terreurs de notre part.

¤

Il avait dit « notre » si naturellement…

Heero sourit doucement.

Presque comme un couple.

¤

- Ouais, ouais, on fera, allez on file. A bientôt !

* * *

**01h21**

**_Hey_****_ Mr Dj ? Put the record on. I wanna dance with my baby…_**

¤

Duo les regardait partir avec un sourire en se disant qu'ils allaient bien ensemble…

Mais que Dennis avait un putain de beau ptit cul.

Mais au lieu de dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas, il dit à Heero :

¤

- Den' et Don', le monde est ptit.

- Hn.

- N'empêche, le Dennis : hétéro, quel gâchis…

- Remets-toi.

- Oh. _Jaloux_ ?

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te voir sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

¤

Duo ne dit rien.

Si c'était une question d'honneur… parce que oui quand même, 'ro devait le maquer avec l'homme invisible, il avait zappé.

Il fit un petit sourire et pris une tequila dans le mètre.

Il versa le jus de citron et le sel sur sa main, lécha, claqua le verre et bu cul sec.

Putain de bordel de merde c'était du fuel mais ça lui mettait le feu.

'ro prit un quartier de citron et l'introduisit dans sa bouche et il mordilla son index, pour la forme. Et pour le fun.

Il ferma les yeux. Hm c'était frais… L'alcool, la soirée, Dennis, Heero… Oui, même Heero… Tout cela l'avait un peu excité quand même.

Surtout le 'ro grognon, imparfait, chieur, buveur de tequila paf et drôle, drôle, même sans chercher à l'être.

Il s'amusait beaucoup. Il déposa le citron dans le verre et répondit :

¤

- C'est clair. N'empêche, c'est dommage mais bon il me reste Fantômas!

¤

Heero n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'être une roue de secours à cet instant précis. Parce qu'il était l'homme mystère, même s'il avait tendance à être presque jaloux de lui-même. C'était ridicule.

Il avait pensé qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade… il remettrait les pendules à l'heure.

Quand il en aurait fini avec Duo, il cesserait définitivement de se laisser distraire.

Par qui que ce soit.

¤

- Je te vois taper du pied, ça te démange à ce point, Maxwell ?

- Quoi ?

- D'aller danser…

¤

¤

_Mission Maxwell phase V terminée._

_Kanryou_…

Mission Maxwell phase V bis _Strip_ poker ?

Ry

Ou

Kai

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Bon, cette os continue toute seule aussi… ça ne change pas… vous pouvez imaginer ce qui se passe héhé. 

Tite M ? Tu permets encore, dis XD ? 2x1x2 ? XD.

Et vous ? Vous voulez une suite ?

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !

A peluche,

Mithy ¤ pause snickers ¤

**Disclaimers sup : « fly away » appartient à Lenny Kravitz, « Hotel » à Cassidy et « Music » à Madonna et Mirwaïs.**


	6. LMH Phase Vbis : 'Players'

**Genre : **Yaoi, indéfini, sixshot ?

**Rating : T.**

**Couple : et non, tjrs pas XD**

**Résumé : Heero rame avec sa méthode ? « A voir… ? » XD**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma tite M, **que je hais infiniment. Encore une os, encore un sursis XD. J'espère que ça lui plaira et à vous aussi.

**Un énorme merci à vous, je vous ai déjà répondu : « Forever Mine » (xd), ma Lilith, ma lunanamoi, ma Shiny, ma belle-soeur XD, Lily, séa, hlo, kikunosuke, gwenn222, Aya, Daiya, irissia, Théalie, sailor saiyuri, tite clotho, kaorulabelle, Shana-chan, mifibou, Bibou, yuya chan, shima-chan, Olivier et Ryukai-MJ**

* * *

**La Méthode Heero Phase V bis : Players ?**

¤

**_Hey_** **_mister dj ? Put the record on… I wanna dance with my baby…_**

¤

**Samedi 02 avril, 01h21.**

¤

… **_and when the music starts, I never wanna stop it's gonna drive me crazy…_**

¤

Heero fredonnait les paroles doucement et Duo n'entendait qu'un vague murmure grave, mais il était joli, il trouvait.

Vu qu'il entendait pas super bien, il lisait les paroles sur ses lèvres…

Il avait les yeux sur la bouche de 'ro et tiens, elle bougeait sans bouger, c'était marrant.

Non.

En fait il continuait à remuer la tête au rythme de la musique, tout en fixant ses lèvres.

Depuis combien de temps il les fixait comme ça ?

Il devait avoir l'air con.

Il s'arrêta net, préférant lancer une taquinerie parce que franchement il était suspect, même pour lui-même ?

Il bailla un coup avant de répondre.

¤

- Tu danses, toi ?

¤

_**Music makes the people come together… yeah**_

¤

Heero continua à chantonner un petit peu, vu que Duo le regardait _enfin_ dans les yeux, avant de répondre :

¤

- Ça m'arrive. Et toi ?

- Ouais mais pas là-dessus. J'aime bien mais bon, pas assez pour me bouger.

¤

Le métis ne put s'empêcher de penser que, si Dennis dansait là-dessus, Duo se serait levé.

Hn.

Qui que ce soit au dessus de la tête de ce coiffeur l'appréciait assez pour ne pas qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances.

Hn. Il n'avait qu'à donner à Maxwell l'envie d'aller danser…

¤

- C'est que tu n'as pas la bonne motivation…

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil.

¤

- Tu veux dire qu'y a pas de mecs ? Y avait bien un casse-dalle mais Don' m'a mis à la diète. Et Fantômas voilà quoi. Et puis, je danse pas avec les gars.

- Tu n'as jamais dansé avec un homme ?

¤

L'Américain lui lança un regard espiègle :

¤

- Nan, sauf dans le plumard hé. J'suppose que c'est la même qu'avec une femme. Ça j'ai déjà fait.

- Non.

- Non quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ? Le seul truc c'est que ton partenaire il a une chance sur deux d'être plus grand et plus barbu. Bouge pas.

- Hn ?

- Portable.

¤

Duo avait laissé son mini portable et son biper sur lui, au cas où.

Avec leur métier, ils devaient rester en contact avec le QG.

Il n'avait pas amené son mobile pro - il rentrait pas dans ses poches - alors Duo avait transféré les appels sur sa ligne perso.

Il sortit son appareil, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres : vu que 'ro sortait pas le sien, ce devait être un message perso.

On les aurait appelés tous les deux vu qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

¤

Duo bailla à nouveau, puis lu.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de murmurer :

- Oh non, pas lui.

…

Quelqu'un avait écrit :

_Je m'ennuie à ma réunion, fais-moi rire. Raconte ton rendez-vous !_

L'Américain se demanda cinq secondes si sa situation était aussi risible que ça ?

¤

« Flashback »

¤

- …

- Oh… Oh… Ho Ho Ho Ho ¤ bruit de coups de poings frénétiques sur un matelas ¤ GNIAHa Ha Ha Ha hm, ¤ toussote ¤ pardon, pardon, Duo, 'suis fatigué...

¤

« Fin du flashback »

Oui, ça l'était.

Et il devait divertir un Winner qui s'emmerdait ferme et qui avait rien de mieux à foutre que lui carrer un harpon dans l'cul :

C'était pas sa faute, l'avait pas capté pour le décalage horaire !

Là il se vengeait le salaud… et il pouvait pas éteindre son portable, urgences et tout ça.

En plus il était du genre « j'peux pas ignorer mon portable » et Winner le savait.

Ouf, il lui avait pas dit qui il voyait ce soir. L'aurait été cap de l'appeler sur le port. pro.

Désespéré, Duo fit la seule chose à faire dans ces cas-là :

Il chercha à boire et y avait rien, hormis les tequilas paf.

Il en but une cul sec sans cérémonie : l'heure était grave et il avait bouffé l'dernier citron. Il déposa le verre avant de taper à deux de tension vu ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

_C PAS un rdv, Winner._ Puis il reprit à l'attention de son vis-à-vis :

¤

- Désolé, tu disais ?

¤

Heero était tenté de demander de qui il s'agissait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela, cela ne le regardait pas. Enfin… pas encore, quoi.

Mais ça le démangeait… Il répondit :

¤

- _Tu_ disais « bouge pas ».

- Ouais grand comique. Et à part ça ?

- Que danser avec un homme revenait une fois sur deux à danser avec un grand barbu.

- Ouais. Et puis j'aime bien danser mais j'supporte pas qu'on me colle. Alors les slows, les trucs comme ça… ouais, mais à distance…. Ah, attends.

¤

Duo ressortit le portable qu'il avait rangé dans la poche latérale de son jean.

_Ok. Alors ce NON rendez-vous ? _

L'Américain secoua la tête et rit comme seuls les déchirés pouvaient le faire. Oui parce que ça commençait à faire beaucoup de bibine en si peu de temps.

L'allait pas dire qu'il avait cru voir Fantômas et qu'il était hétéro ? Q le lâcherait pas.

Il décida de le laisser mourir. Avec un peu de chance il l'oublierait, hein ? Il retournerait à sa réunion bien gentiment ?

¤

Pendant ce temps, Heero faisait son possible pour se montrer impassible.

Mais ses yeux lorgnaient dangereusement sur le mètre de tequila, juste comme ça.

Il restait encore deux verres.

On envoyait des messages à Maxwell et il ne pouvait PAS faire de commentaires, bordel.

Par contre il pouvait BOIRE lui aussi et faire paf à défaut d'exploser le portable.

Il devrait peut-être se poser des questions s'il n'arrivait pas à maintenir l'attention de Maxwell plus d'une minute sans être interrompu.

Et il fallait qu'il arrête de lui faire les gros yeux, toutefois. Il se sentait plisser du front.

D'ailleurs Duo fronçait les sourcils aussi, il avait l'air un peu gêné quand même. Hn.

¤

- Ah les portables… vala quoi

- Hn.

- On disait ?

- _J'allais _te dire… que tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes.

¤

Un regard surpris.

¤

- Oh ? A quoi ?

- A ne pas danser avec un homme. Nous ne sommes pas tous des barbus.

¤

Duo éclata de rire.

¤

- Toi tu dis ça ? T'as un espace vital tellement énorme que même le vent il demande la permission avant de toucher ta touffe. Sauf Den' mais c'est un ovni.

- Le tien d'espace n'est pas mal non plus, tu caches bien ton jeu.

¤

Si le vent devait demander la permission avant de toucher à ses cheveux, lui au moins il savait comment faire.

Duo était une véritable forteresse cachée derrière un champ de coton.

Après l'apparente bonhomie venait le mur. Et gare à l'impact.

Duo répondit :

¤

- Toi aussi.

- Je suis comme je veux avec qui je veux.

- Pareil.

¤

Heero sourit, avançant son buste comme il avançait ses pions.

Méthodique.

¤

- On a cela en commun.

- Vrai…

¤

Duo mit son coude droit sur la table et posa sa tête au creux de sa main.

Il semblait soupeser les dernières paroles en même temps que son crâne qui devenait lourd, lourd…

Soupesait les choses qu'ils avaient en commun aussi, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir…

¤

Heero, les bras croisés, se pencha un peu plus encore avant de poursuivre, les yeux dans les siens.

Foutue lumière.

Foutue, foutue lumière…

Foutue fatigue + tequilas+ fizz+bière qui le frappaient de trop, là, Duo commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait.

¤

- Quand je danse avec une femme, je suis une chorégraphie. J'écoute la musique, je guide, elle sourit. C'est agréable, oui, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de recommencer.

- Pareil.

¤

Heero se pencha un peu plus, et parla un peu plus bas, de sorte que Duo entende un vague murmure, qu'il ait à lire sur ses lèvres.

Qu'il les regarde jusqu'à connaître la forme par cœur, jusqu'à la reconnaître entre mille.

jusqu'à ce qu'il en cherche le goût.

Avoir les choses des années sous les yeux vous rendait bien aveugle.

Il avait lui-même été aveugle.

A présent il était borgne : il avait tant de choses à voir sur Maxwell, sur eux deux.

« Regarde bien mes lèvres, Duo, je vais te donner envie de me connaître, d'essayer de me comprendre.

Je vais te donner envie de moi ».

C'était subliminal, bien sûr, mais il le pensait si fort, l'exhalait de chaque pore qu'à force, l'Américain ne pourrait que le sentir… non ?

Ne sentait-il RIEN ?

¤

- Quand je colle mon corps contre un homme… Je _sens_ que c'est un homme. Je _sens_ ce que je lui fais. Et il _sent_ ce qu'il me fait, l'effet qu'il me fait.

¤

Duo déglutit.

Il faisait soif d'un seul coup, encore, mais la tequila ça donnait chaud.

Chaud.

Il en était moite, tiens.

Et un chtouille moins ko. En même temps que groggy.

¤

- On partage. On est seuls sur la piste et la musique nous prend à mesure qu'on s'enlace et qu'on se suit, que le tempo ralentisse ou accélère. Et j'ai _envie_ de recommencer.

- Tu danses pas, Heero, tu fais l'amour.

¤

Heero se pencha encore un petit peu et lui murmura un peu plus fort :

¤

- A voir.

¤

Heero allait enchaîner quand Duo marmonna un « putain, 'peut pas me lâcher », avant de ressortir le Gsm de sa poche.

Le sms tombait bien, 'savait pas ce que 'ro lui faisait depuis tout à l'heure mais ça lui donnait chaud.

Tout ce qu'ils s'étaient enfilés à l'arrache l'avait un peu beurré quand même.

Et ce que s'était pris le pépère avait dû l'péter un peu.

Même s'ils flirtaient un chtouille pour l'fun, quand même…

C'était pas comme s'il ressemblait à rien le bougre. Et Duo était sensible.

¤

Et c'était pas ce qu'il voulait, hein ? Yuy voulait le maquer avec son pote !

Et puis attraper 'ro dans un coin pour se foutre sur la gueule au taf avec _Heero_, Heero avec lequel il bossait six jours sur sept nan, nan.

L'était pas fou.

'fallait qu'ils se calment sur bibine et qu'il aille pisser un coup, ça rendait sobre.

Ou alors c'était lui qui s'montait l'crâne… 'ferait mieux de lire ce que l'emmerdeur lui avait répondu.

.¤

Heero, pendant ce temps, attrapa sa petite tequila qui l'attendait bien gentiment.

¤ PAF ¤

cul sec

Attirer et garder l'attention de Maxwell était un challenge, il le savait.

Il le savait. Mais quand même ?

En plus il n'arrêtait pas de bailler, il le fatiguait ou quoi ? Si Dennis était encore là il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas baillé,

ne serait-ce que pour ne pas montrer ses plombages.

¤

Pendant ce temps, l'Américain lisait et baillait encore :

_Ne m'ignore pas, je te harcèlerais. Tu dois garder la ligne ouverte héhé. Alors ? Il est là l'homme invisible ? J'ai raison ou pas ?_

- Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, marmonna Duo.

Il tapa :

_S 'il est invisible, j'fais comment pour l'voir, patate ? RAS pour le moment. 'te hais._

Puis il lança un regard désolé à Heero :

¤

- Argh.

- Si tu réponds tout le temps comment veux-tu qu'on ne te réponde pas ?

- Hey je réponds pas tout le temps, c'est lui qui me harcèle !

- Tu réponds, tu cherches. Alors ne te plains pas.

- Oh t'es mon mec ? T'as jamais d'sms, toi ? _T'as_ _pas d'amis ? _Même pas de Fantômas ? L'est où tiens ?

¤

Duo pouvait pas choper Quatre alors il passait ses nerfs sur Heero.

C'était pas cool, il le savait mais bon, voilà quoi.

Alors plutôt que de continuer à l'envoyer paître pour rien, il s'envoya la dernière tequila, la frappant très, très fort pour se détendre.

Il s'étonna que le verre ou la table ne lui soit pas resté dans la main.

¤

Heero eut un sourire sadique.

Il était content. Pas parce que Duo était en colère, mais parce qu'il était nerveux. Hn.

« T'es mon mec ou quoi » ?

Il fut un temps où même sous la rage Duo n'aurait jamais dit ça…

Cela faisait du bien de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'embourber… sauf que lui c'était pour le bien de sa mission bien entendu.

Et de montrer que lui pouvait garder son calme. N'est-ce pas ?

Il n'allait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Certainement pas.

Il en avait sa claque mais il était tenace.

Duo ne savait rien encore. Il changea de sujet.

¤

- Sacrée descente.

- Mouais…

- Hn… je me demande… jusqu'où tu peux descendre comme ça…

¤

Duo n'écoutait rien, trop occupé à lire :

_Change de lunettes, Casanova. Tu me hais ? Mon sommeil a apprécié ton appel. Bon blind date, tu me raconteras. Ou je te harcèle, au choix._

Il soupira.

Bon d'accord il l'avait réveillé à 02h00, mais il méritait pas ça ! Quatre était le mal.

Il s'apprêta à répondre voire supplier quand quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Le temps qu'il tape sur une touche et il n'avait plus rien dans les mains.

Heero lui avait piqué le portable. Duo tendit la main pour le récupérer.

¤

- Hey ! Rends-moi ça !

¤

Heero mit le portable dans sa poche de poitrine sans regarder le message, cela ne passerait pas.

Enfin il le ferait pas devant lui.

Puis il se leva et se pencha sur la table, un air coquin sur le visage.

De sorte à se retrouver très près, le plus près qu'il n'avait jamais été de Duo de toute la soirée, de tout le mois, de toutes ces années où il l'avait côtoyé.

De sorte que Duo sente ses mots, son souffle sur son visage.

¤

- Viens le chercher…

¤

Et il le planta là pour aller danser.

Sa démarche était souple, féline, naturelle malgré l'alcool.

S'il avait un métabolisme rapide, il subissait tout de même un temps les effets de ce qu'il ingérait. S'il avait été invulnérable, il le saurait. Il souffrirait moins en réduisant ses fractures.

Il y était arrivé. Il était Heero Yuy. Il avait la motivation. Il était en mission.

Il n'allait pas rester planter là à ce qu'un autre contretemps contrecarre ses plans.

Et puis il allait se faire… désirer.

Duo n'était pas du tout cuit mais lui non plus et il allait le montrer.

Il le ferait bouger de son siège, venir le rejoindre, pour l'intriguer encore…

Et puis, à défaut de se lever pour lui, il se lèverait pour son portable.

Il fallait toujours avoir un plan B.

De toutes façons, une fois qu'il le tiendrait, le portable il l'oublierait.

Complètement.

¤

Duo était resté là, bouche bée… avant de murmurer :

¤

- Bordel la tequila ça arrache. Moi aussi j'dois schnouffer de la gueule ! Faut pas craquer d'allumettes près d'nous.

¤

Il se serait bien levé, hein ? En plus l'avait vraiment envie de pisser.

Mais il avait trop la flemme...

Et puis… l'avait vu la lumière s'éteindre - plus de batterie - alors…

'ro pouvait le garder encore un peu son portable…

* * *

**02h12, la piste.**

_**Lalala, lala lalala, lalala… **_

¤

Heero grogna intérieurement.

Il pensait qu'il avait méthodiquement bien mûri le Maxwell et il se demandait s'il n'était pas encore un peu vert.

Il avait été direct (enfin presque)

Il avait été gentil (et sincère)

Il avait été mystérieux (et quel mystère !)

Il avait été sensuel (oui quand même)

Il l'avait patiemment amené jusqu'ici et il ne dansait même pas ?

Pire : il ne le regardait pas ? Il s'endormait carrément sur la table ?

…

_**I just can't get you out of my head… boy your loving is all I think about….**_

¤

Trois quarts d'heure…

Il avait dansé tout seul, dansé avec un ex qui passait par là, qui tombait très bien et qu'il avait très vite laissé tomber, flirté avec trois femmes et il s'était attendu à ce que Maxwell se lasse du fauteuil et recherche un petit peu d'attention.

Pas forcément de sa part : si c'était pour faire tapisserie pourquoi être venu ?

Heero s'était attendu à ce qu'il se lève et vienne le rejoindre pour s'amuser un peu avec lui : c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas revenu le chercher et puis, il ne devait pas se montrer non plus trop intéressé.

¤

_**I just can't get you out of my head…**_

¤

Il n'avait pas prévu que Maxwell resterait assis au point de réveiller ses hémorroïdes ou de lui donner des escarres.

Et là il dansait pour lui, les yeux sur ses cheveux, sur la serveuse qui venait récupérer les verres vides et sur Duo encore qui ne voyait rien, rien, qui ne sentait rien, même pas son regard sur lui, même pas la présence de l'employée.

Employé qui ne le réveillait même pas, elle aurait pu l'aider quand même mais non, il lui fallait tout faire tout seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller le réveiller. Il avait sa fierté.

Que faire, que faire…

De frustration il fixa la table, la jalousant parce qu'elle retenait Maxwell de son corps dur, parce qu'elle prenait sa place.

Parce qu'elle le faisait chier.

Il la fixait de son regard meurtrier, l'hypnotisait pour qu'il se passe quelque chose…

Il était ridicule mais quand on perdait patience, on s'en fichait… tant qu'on était très con discrètement. Il était loin de la table quand même.

Alors il dansait et fixait, fixait, fixait, intensifiant son regard à mesure que les notes défilaient…

Et…

Et…

il sourit.

¤

_**Boy it's more than I dare to think about…**_

* * *

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

¤

¤ BOUM ¤

¤

Duo comprenait plus rien.

Cinq secondes plus tôt il pionçait à peu près et là il était le cul par terre, pas chez lui.

Ouais, il le savait parce qu'il écoutait pas du Kelly Pirogue et que c'était ce qui passait.

Et puis chez lui c'était pas si grand.

Et puis y avait pas autant de monde.

Et puis… qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

¤

- Oh putain de bordel de mec, 'me suis pété l'fion…

¤

Il se leva péniblement en prenant appui sur la table et ce faisant ses yeux tombèrent sur un type qui ressemblait à Heero qui dansait sur du Kelly Prologue avec un gars.

¤

- Sur mon steak, j'sais pas ce que j'ai bu ou fumé mais chuis en train de tripper mais quelque chose de terrible. Nyadieu monde cruel.

¤

Il mit sa main en face de lui, souffla et grimaça.

¤

- Putain j'arrache. 'Doit bien me rester deux millilitres de sang dans les veines, c'est cool. Faut s'réveiller, boulot. Et qu'j'commissionne.

¤

Au bout d'une longue minute à se demander pourquoi dans son propre appart il retrouvait pas ses chiottes, il se décida, quitte à être dans un rêve complètement chelou, à aller demander au type qui ressemblait à Heero qui était en train de danser sur du Kelly Pirogue, où elles se trouvaient.

Ben c'était logique : le seul truc qui lui paraissait familier dans ce rêve, c'était 'ro, alors pourquoi pas lui demander ?

¤

_**Set me free…**_

¤

En rejoignant Heero, Duo se fit bien accoster deux ou trois fois mais lorsqu'il demanda :

¤

- Dis, tu saurais où sont les chiottes de chez moi ? Mais si c'est pas les miennes j't'éclate la gueule.

¤

Ils le laissèrent aller où il le voulait, croyant avoir affaire à un illuminé, l'avait beau être mignon, il faisait un peu peur quand même.

Il était juste pas bien réveillé, le pauvre et la musique bourdonnait.

Il marcha vers Heero qui dansait à trois mètres de lui, tout seul, là. Il était de dos.

Puis il se tourna. Et là Duo écarquilla les yeux.

¤

- J'ai vraiment un problème… j'le savais mais bon là…

¤

Mais il avançait quand même.

¤

Heero était en train de bouger, danser, onduler sur la musique, les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre.

Deux pas à gauche.

Deux pas à droite.

Les mains sur le col de sa chemise.

Et il la déboutonnait

lentement.

sensuellement

Entièrement.

¤

**_Stay_** **_forever…._**

La peau se dévoilait sous les gestes sûrs, à la lumière des spots,

**_and_** **_ever…_**

De sacrés pecs,

**_and_** **_ever…_**

un torse et des abdos en béton, une peau lisse, il l'avait touchée…

**_and_** **_ever…_**

et un jean taille basse ?

¤

Il avait déjà vu Yuy à poil mais c'était pas pareil, on mangeait le même truc, mais parfois on était plus sensible à sa présentation qu'à son goût.

En plus il avait gardé sa chemise et s'éventait un peu avec les pans…

et là il avait les coudes en l'air, les doigts croisés sur la nuque et le tempo s'accélérait…

Et il était assez miam quoi, même si pas son type.

Bah quoi ? Il était dans son rêve nan ? C'était pas comme si Yuy était moche et con, même s'il le trouvait con…

avant…

et une question saugrenue vint à sa tête à présent qu'il était à quelques centimètres de lui : c'était un rêve hein ?

Un seul moyen de le savoir…

¤

Heero Yuy s'était dit que Murphy et sa malchance lui avaient peut-être laissé un minimum de répit.

Duo avait fini par se réveiller et en plus il venait le rejoindre.

Il transpirait alors il avait déboutonné sa chemise, faisant attention à ses mouvements, pour ne pas faire tomber le portable.

Il l'avait fait aussi pour que Maxwell continue à regarder droit devant lui.

Duo ne pouvait pas voir son regard mais il pouvait bien sentir son intensité, non ?

En tous cas là il était sûr que « Fantômas » était très loin de ses pensées…

Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour aller vers Duo, non, il ne lui mâcherait pas le travail.

A présent il était face à lui, entrouvrait les lèvres pour lui demander… ?

¤

- Dis, Yuy, tu saurais où sont mes chiottes steup ?

- …

- Hey ! T'es dans mon rêve, tu peux m'répondre quand même !

- Je ne suis jamais allé chez toi, je ne peux pas savoir où sont tes toilettes.

¤

Duo réfléchit alors que Heero s'était arrêté et que ses épaules avaient l'air de trembler.

Mah il avait ptet froid le pauvre : y avait des courants d'air et sa chemise était ouverte !

¤

- Mah c'est pas con. Tu peux me dire où sont les chiottes d'ici ?

- Tu m'as pris pour un panneau ? Et tu ne rêves pas.

- Ah parce que chuis vraiment en boîte avec toi ?

- Hn.

- Ok… tu peux vraiment pas m'dire où elles sont steup ? J'en peux plus…

¤

Heero était très, très proche d'avoir envie de s'asseoir en plein milieu de la piste pour hurler à pleins poumons.

Mais il était Heero Yuy, il endurerait, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait déjà ?

C'était sans contexte la mission la plus difficile qui lui ait été donné d'accomplir.

Et il avait été l'imbécile qui se l'était attribué.

Hn.

Plus vite Maxwell irait, plus vite il reviendrait ? Et il pourrait remettre son plan à exécution ? A moins qu'il ne l'exécute LUI ?

Il était déterminé il ne fallait pas l'oublier, le challenge rendait la chose attrayante…

Même si actuellement Maxwell lui faisait tout simplement chier.

¤

- A cinquante-cinq mètres sur ta droite tu as un couloir. Là tu auras trois voies, tu prends celle qui est le plus à gauche, à deux mètres cinquante-trois tu trouveras un…

- …

¤

A l'air complètement ahuri qu'arborait Duo, Heero serra les poings et souffla très fort.

¤

- Bon, je vais t'accompagner, toutes façons j'ai envie aussi.

- Merci Yuy… j'crois qu'j'me serais perdu…

* * *

**02h17, les toilettes.**

¤

- Ah…

¤

La traversée du désert – il comprenait pourquoi Donna avait galéré à trouver Den – la lumière horrible et l'eau fraîche lui avaient remis les idées en place.

Le pauvre 'ro avait dû le prendre pour un malade. Et si Fantômas était là c'était pareil…

Il avait été perdu deux minutes mais ça lui avait paru une éternité, il dormait vraiment fort, mais là ça allait mieux, même s'il était crevé.

D'ailleurs il allait pas tarder à rentrer, mais ça se faisait pas pour 'ro, alors il danserait à côté de lui un petit peu, passer un peu plus de temps avec lui quoi.

'Ro qui avait dansé au point d'ouvrir sa chemise…

'ro qui avait DANSE… bon c'était complètement con mais se dire que Yuy était comme tout le monde c'était se dire que la Terre était carrée. Et la Terre n'était pas carrée.

Il connaissait presque rien de Fantômas mais en quelques temps avec 'ro il avait appris à ne pas le considérer comme faisant parti du décor, mais de son entourage.

Un pote.

Pas le genre ami je te raconte ma life, mais quelqu'un qui pourrait le devenir pourquoi pas, en plus il s'entendait bien avec ses amis à lui, c'était cool.

Vraiment cool.

D'ailleurs il était à l'urinoir d'à côté.

¤

- Bordel ça démurge. Pas de bibine jusqu'à next time !

¤

Les toilettes avec portes et tout étaient blindées, ne restaient que les urinoirs super bien tenus – et plus économiques - séparés par un riquiqui pan de mur pour te donner une pseudo intimité (économie d'espace) et te donner l'illusion que tout le monde se foutait que t'avais le cul à l'air.

C'était vrai mais bon, 'ro était dans celui d'à côté hein ? Yuy l'avait laissé aller dans le seul libre, puis deux s'étaient libérés en même temps.

Et les mecs avaient tendance à comparer ?

¤

Il avait entendu quelqu'un s'installer à sa droite, ça devait être 'ro.

Roh c'était complètement con, il l'avait déjà vu à poil hein ?

Mais bon ? Il pouvait se rincer l'œil en se lavant les mains discrétos ?

Mais oui, mais oui.

Duo se pencha tout doucement en arrière, un air mutin sur le visage.

Ah il voyait un jeans… et il était rezippé, merdum, comme le sien.

Ma parole il avait pris du cul le 'ro en cinq minutes ?

Ses yeux remontèrent sur une taille beaucoup plus forte, une chemise écrue… ouverte sur une multitude de poils bouclés et une chaîne en or plus lourde que lui. Et enfin…

sur un sourire jaune, de la barbe et un crâne luisant. Et un air de le trouver à son goût.

Duo fit un petit sourire avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Il fila à l'entrée des toilettes et y rencontra Heero.

¤

- Reviens mon mignon !

- Hey ! Yuy ! T'étais pas censé être dans celui à côté du mien ?

- J'étais à côté.

- Mais je t'ai pas vu !

- Parce que tu regardais ?

¤

Duo avait envie de partir dans le soleil retrouver son Gundam.

Mais il savait garder la tête haute et assumait ses conneries.

¤

- J'suis un mec, je compare. Fais pas genre tu l'fais pas, t'es comme tout le monde !

¤

Duo ne se doutait pas qu'il venait de dire la chose la plus gentille qu'on ait dite à Heero.

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire lumineux qui atteignit ses yeux dont il voyait la couleur pour la première fois depuis des heures. Z'étaient beaux putain.

Un sourire qui se fit un peu plus espiègle.

¤

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu…

¤

Il secoua la tête et sourit légèrement :

¤

- Tu as deux côtés Maxwell. J'étais à ta _deuxième droite_ et je suis comme tout le monde.

- T'as mâté mon jean alors pervers.

¤

Duo en profita pour récupérer son portable sur Heero pour le glisser dans la poche latérale de son jean.

Il sourit.

Le métis haussa en sourcil : de toutes façons il s'était aperçu, à son grand regret, que le portable n'avait plus de batterie. Inutile, donc.

¤

- A voir… c'est pas moi qu'on appelle mon mignon.

- Et qui te dit que c'est moi ?

- Ta tête. Et celle de l'homme qui te regarde depuis une vingtaine de secondes…

- AAAAAAAAAAargh.

¤

Et il détala comme un lapin, un Heero hilare sur les talons, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Quand Heero riait beaucoup on l'entendait à peine.

Et c'était la première fois qu'il riait autant. Maxwell était vraiment unique.

* * *

**02h21, sur le dance-floor.**

¤

Ils arrivèrent sur la piste et Duo reconnut un autre morceau de Kathy Cyborg, décidément c'était un remix et se résigna à faire quelques pas, histoire de pas faire rat.

Il aimait pas des masses mais il préférait celle-ci à l'autre et puis, Heero dansait déjà et lui lançait un regard « t'es gentil mais je t'ai pas amené pour dormir et t'emmener aux chiottes »

Et il avait raison. Alors il fit un petit effort. Un pas. Un autre.

'ro lui fit signe de s'approcher alors il s'approcha.

¤

**_What_** **_on earth am I meant to do_**

¤

Lorsque qu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Heero l'attrapa et le plaqua dos à lui, puis il le guida, au rythme endiablé de la musique.

L'Américain, tout en suivant les déhanchements syncopés, dit quelque chose et Heero dû tendre son oreille pour l'entendre répéter.

Ses lèvres la frôlèrent :

¤

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je danse avec toi.

¤

Heero prit ses mains dans les siennes, les leva bien hauts avant de les croiser sur son ventre, l'enlaçant ainsi de derrière.

Hey, il se débrouillait pas trop mal le 'ro.

Duo se surprit à fermer les yeux. Et dire qu'il était naze…

¤

Ils évoluèrent un peu ainsi l'un derrière l'autre, se touchaient sans se coller, jusqu'à ce que Heero le tourne vers lui, qu'ils soient face à face.

Il posa la main sur la hanche de Duo, qui suivait toujours, les paupières mi-closes.

Mais ses bras à lui restaient le long de son corps.

Le métis s'approcha de sorte à ce qu'il lise sur ses lèvres.

¤

- Tu bouges bien, Duo.

- C'est pas parce que j'aime pas trop danser comme ça que je sais pas danser comme ça.

- Je vois ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autre ?

¤

**_in_** **_this crowded place there is only you…_**

Heero ferma les yeux et lâcha la hanche pour casser la distance.

Parfois retenir éloignait, là il ne lui donnerait aucune excuse.

Il ne lui échapperait pas.

Il se rapprocha alors près, très près, levant les bras vers le plafond en fermant les yeux, suivant le tempo de son corps, de sa tête.

Il entrerait dans l'œil du cyclone.

Et tiens ? Le cyclone ne l'éloignait pas ?

Duo suivait sa cadence, même, et pourtant il était bien plus près.

Au point de sentir son t-shirt contre son torse humide.

Au point de bouger légèrement contre lui, en rythme.

Au point de pouvoir répondre tout contre son oreille :

¤

- Je ne vois rien, j'ai les yeux fermés. Par contre je sens que tu t'amuses. Tu souris.

¤

Et c'était vrai, Duo souriait, il le sentait contre sa joue.

¤

_**Was gonna to leave now I have to stay**_

¤

Hé bé ma foi le 'ro 'se débrouillait pas mal, 'savait se servir de ce que mère euh J ? lui avait donné !

C'était vachement agréable ou c'était ptet Heero qui s'y prenait bien.

Bon, fallait dire qu'il était pas barbu non plus, ça gâchait rien.

Quand il y allait, il y allait, le 'ro, ' pensait pas qu'il aurait dansé si près cash.

A côté de ça c'était pas comme s'ils étaient des étrangers, ou comme s'il l'allumait en vrai…

Quoique à onduler comme ça… Hm…

¤

**_You_** **_have taken my breath away_**

¤

Là Heero, les yeux fermés, était à deux doigts de le prendre par le cou, pourquoi il utiliserait pas ses propres mains, lui ?

'l'allait pas l'bouffer non ?

Il pouvait jouer aussi.

Alors Duo, imitant les mouvements de son partenaire, leva lentement les bras vers le plafond, les yeux dans les yeux, puisque 'ro avait soudainement ouvert les siens… et sourit.

¤

Ils dansèrent l'un en face de l'autre, leurs mouvements se répondant, jusqu'à ce que Duo abaisse les deux mains juste sous les aisselles de Heero, glissant le long de ses flancs alors qu'il ondulait encore.

Ses doigts dévièrent vers les reins puis atterrirent juste au dessus des fesses de 'ro, celui-ci n'interrompant ses mouvements pas une seule seconde.

Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux et Duo lui décocha un sourire coquin.

Le métis se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

¤

**_Is_** **_the world still spinning around ?_**

¤

Cela ressemblait à un défi.

Et Duo les aimait les défis.

Oh. Que. Oui.

Et il avait pas envie d'arrêter.

Oh. Que. Non.

¤

_**I don't feel like coming down**_

¤

Duo fourra alors doucement sa main droite dans la poche arrière d'un Heero qui continuait à ondoyer contre lui, pas gêné le moins du monde.

Sans se lâcher du regard.

¤

_**It's in your eyes… **_

¤

Il fourra l'autre main dans l'autre poche, leurs mouvements s'accordant.

Sans se lâcher du regard.

Heero pencha la tête de côté pour glisser à Duo :

¤

- Si tu cherches les préservatifs, tu te trompes de poche…

- Qui te dit que je voulais pas palper tes fesses ?

- Tu ne les aurais pas mis dans les poches. Tu aurais plutôt fait ça.

¤

Le métis attrapa les mains de Duo et les sortit des poches.

Puis il s'en servit pour empoigner ses propres fesses.

Les mains de Duo étaient fines, fortes et longues, allongées par le basket, mais pas assez pour être difformes.

Assez pour prendre des rondeurs à pleines mains.

¤

Il poursuivit :

¤

- Atteindre des fesses sous les poches d'un jeans c'est trop compliqué, Duo.

¤

Duo avait du mal à respirer.

Et trop chaud. Trop chaud.

Maman il était miam son… ok c'était vrai qu'il voulait lui faire une blague, toucher son cul sans en avoir l'air… et puis ses capotes étaient tombées de là ?

Et il lui prenait quoi de lui faire palper le ballon comme ça ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre discrètement et sortit ses mains de l'emprise de Heero qui ne les maintenait pas très fort.

A danser comme ça, lui qui tenait Heero, Heero qui ne tenait rien on pourrait croire…

Hey mais son pote ?

Il répondit, contre son oreille, gardant la cadence.

¤

- Il dirait quoi s'il te voyait faire ça ?

- Pourquoi dirait-il quelque chose ?

- Je croyais qu'il était pas partageur.

- Il ne l'est pas. Il me fait confiance.

- Tant mieux parce qu'on aurait dit que tu m'dragues.

- Hn. Et puis ça dépend de toi.

¤

Duo rit nerveusement.

¤

- Comment ça ?

- Tu craquerais pour moi, Duo ?

- Hein ?

- Deux. Tu craquerais ?

**¤**

Duo sentit son cœur battre très vite.

C'était quoi cette question ?

¤

- Craquer ? Ça se dit encore, ça ?

- Moi je le dis. Et puis… il part du principe que tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Il me donne la permission c'est sympa.

- Je vais être plus clair.

¤

La musique changea pour un beat un peu plus lent, différent.

Toujours syncopé mais un peu plus sensuel,

Alors Heero s'adapta, il ne fallait pas perdre le fil.

Il ne fallait pas perdre Maxwell dans des faux-fuyants…

¤

**_The_** **_world is mine…_**

¤

Heero se rapprocha plus encore du corps si c'était possible, plus encore de l'oreille et Duo la tendit pour tout comprendre :

¤

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde. C'est toi. Tes réactions. Moi il s'en fout, il me voit tous les jours. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut.

- J'avais oublié, il teste les eaux, hein ? Tu crois qu'il sait nager, dis ? J'suis une mer agitée…

¤

'ro l'enlaça doucement de son bras droit, posant la main sur sa nuque, enfonçant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Duo avait toujours les mains sur ses reins, aussi sagement qu'il le pouvait mais c'était difficile : avec les déhanchements savants ses doigts glissaient dangereusement…

Il se reprenait comme il le pouvait et quand ses doigts tombaient trop sur la courbe, il les remontait.

Il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre alors qu'il lui ronronnait au creux de l'oreille.

**¤**

- C'est un poisson-chat.

- Un poisson-chat invisible hein ? Gaffe à la noyade…

- C'est un poisson.

- Mais je peux le couler où je veux, quand je veux…

¤

**_touch_** **_the flame…_**

¤

La main de Duo remonta au creux de ses reins, sur la chemise, jamais dessous et y resta alors qu'ils évoluaient sur la piste.

Heero sourit avant de répondre.

¤

- C'est un chat. Il en a les neuf vies.

- Et toi t'es quoi, 'ro ?

- Moi ? A découvrir.

- Hm ?

¤

**_a spell… _**

¤

Deux mains qui remontèrent doucement, presque imperceptiblement le long d'un dos musclé.

Une main qui glissait encore dans les cheveux soyeux, un petit peu plus, un peu plus profondément.

¤

- A découvrir. Je suis à deviner. J'ai mis des années à me définir, alors je suis un challenge.

- Un challenge hm ? Rien que ça ! Ton gars il doit s'amu… oh merde, j't'ai jamais demandé et ça fait plus d'un mois qu'ça dure ce bordel ?

¤

Duo rit doucement avant de poursuivre.

¤

- T'as un copain mr escort boy ? Parce que pour qui sait pas on est usual suspects !

- Un escort boy ne touche pas son client _en principe_, hm ?

- Oui…

¤

**_got_** **_to fly..._**

¤

Heero leva son bras gauche et lentement pausa la main sur une épaule forte.

Step one.

¤

- De toutes façons on ne fait rien de mal non ? On danse. On s'amuse… je passe une bonne soirée, moi. Pas toi ?

¤

Duo respira profondément avant de murmurer :

¤

- Ouais.

¤

Les lèvres du métis se collèrent à son oreille cette fois, le touchèrent pour la première fois.

¤

- Alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? Vis l'instant, laisse-toi aller…

¤

Heero remonta la main gauche qu'il avait sur l'épaule pour entrecroiser ses deux mains sur la nuque de Duo.

L'Américain se retrouvait prisonnier, enlacé.

Step two.

¤

- Ouais… tu danses comme çà avec n'importe qui ?

- Comment ça « comme çà ? »

- Si euh près ?

- Tu t'appelles « n'importe qui » ?

- Non

- Alors tu as ta réponse. Et puis…

- Ouep ?

- N'importe qui ne peut pas toucher un « sacré cul » s'il est sacré.

¤

Duo éclata de rire, 'ro avait un humour bien étrange, mais il avait l'habitude.

Heero avait une manière bien à lui de le mettre à l'aise, lui rappelant le bowling.

Il le faisait rire et il lui faisait plus, alors il se concentrerait sur le rire, oubliant le reste, 'ro pouvait pas se douter, faisait que danser. C'était lui qui imaginait des trucs.

Alors il combattit le feu par le feu : il prit de son plein gré les fesses entre ses mains sous en sursaut de surprise de Heero et dit pour le faire rire encore et oublier la tension de son corps :

¤

- Et je confirme, 'ro… et t'as dit que le mien était pas mal non plus.

¤

Heero sourit intérieurement.

Step three.

* * *

**_Morning, afternoon, and night, we lay together side by side…_**

¤

La musique changea encore, cette fois pour un rythme plus lent, onctueux, sirupeux.

Quelques notes d'un synthé et une boîte à rythme lancinante comme les ondes qui parcouraient ses reins.

Comme il lui chauffait les veines, là.

¤

**_Searchin' for lust_**

¤

Heero avait glissé les doigts le long du dos en un geste sensuel, juste du bout de ses ongles carrés,

griffonné les reins, effleuré les fesses de Duo avant de les presser un peu, juste un peu.

Puis il avait remonté le long de la colonne vertébrale avant d'enlacer l'Américain par le cou encore, pour s'approcher plus près, toujours plus près.

Pour l'effleurer, le sentir sans le coller, il n'aimait pas être collé.

Heero ferait en sorte qu'il le colle. Qu'il le serre.

Qu'il le brise, au risque de se briser lui-même.

_Tu craqueras Maxwell._

_Tu craqueras…_

¤

- Je confirme. Il l'est.

**_Searchin' for breath_**

¤

Jeu ou pas jeu, danse ou pas, Heero l'allumait grave.

Enfin lui et ptet l'alcool, mais là, dans sa tête y avait rien.

Rien. Rien que Heero et lui. Et la musique. Et le noir.

Il lui mettait la tête à l'envers, il devrait faire gaffe, gaffe à son jeu sans règles.

'devrait faire attention, c'était dangereux, dangereux…

Il avait commencé à fantasmer sur lui, merde.

Il l'avait cherché ce soir, quelque chose de bien.

Il allait le trouver, au moins sur la piste.

Ils étaient tous les deux de grands garçons hein ? Bordel les conséquences…

Plus tard, plus tard, là la musique les prenait au corps.

Et son putain de corps et sa putain de présence aussi.

Tu veux me tester c'est ça ?

_Tu m'fais l'amour, Heero ? _

¤

- Danse avec moi…

**_Searchin' for the touch of life_**

¤

Pourquoi se prendre la tête 'ro avait dit ? 'l avait raison.

Ils étaient ici. Ici et maintenant.

Ils allaient faire la fête, laisser Yuy et Maxwell aux vestiaires…

Pour être juste eux.

Il croyait sincèrement pas que Heero avait menti mais il était pas stupide : parfois si ça ressemblait trop à de la merde, c'était de la merde.

Alors il allait tester. Tester très fort aussi. Et il irait jusqu'au bout, tant que sa tête le rattraperait pas.

_Tu m'fais l'amour, là, sur la piste ?_

¤

- Danse avec moi, Heero…

¤

Et si… s'il se passait quelque chose, il ferait quoi ?

Duo en savait rien, foutrement rien. Mais il voulait savoir, c'était sûr.

Et il était beaucoup plus curieux du jeu de 'ro que de celui de Fantômas là c'était clair.

C'était pas le même enjeu non plus.

Et puis… il avait envie de s'amuser, quelque chose de bien.

Quéquette et bibine ça aidait pas mal à faire les trucs, mine de rien.

Quand il retomberait, tout le bordel lui reviendrait en full force.

Et puis dans le noir c'était plus facile d'admettre ce qui était pas possible en plein jour.

Y avait un truc. Un putain de bordel de merde de truc. Un tout ptit truc mais il était là, dans sa tête, dans sa quéquette.

Ailleurs, il était pas assez beurré pour savoir.

¤

- Ok…

¤

_**No words are spoken,**_

¤

Duo ôta les mains de Heero de sa nuque et il se mit dos à lui.

Dos contre dos

Hanches contre hanches

Fesses contre fesses.

Jeans contre jeans.

Il se frotta contre lui, imprimant un mouvement de balancier au rythme de la musique.

Heero suivait le déhanchement de son corps. Gauche, droite. Avant, arrière. C'était excitant de le suivre, de le sentir et de fermer les yeux.

C'était excitant de sentir son corps, ses cuisses, ses fesses, tout, avec les remparts des vêtements.

C'était excitant de sentir son corps devenir plus moite encore et de sentir, sentir par delà la liqueur, les vêtements, son corps d'homme et le musc,

de sentir l'odeur de sa peau.

L'odeur de tarte aux pommes à la cannelle. De se sentir faiblir et fort, fort, fort.

Si fort dans sa détermination à l'avoir pour lui.

Et Duo jouait, jouait.

Et Heero aimait le jeu, aurait juste voulu que ce ne soit pas que ça.

Ferait en sorte que ça ne le reste pas.

¤

- Duo…

¤

C'était excitant de tout oublier pour se noyer dans les sensations. C'était vertigineux, c'était l'inconnu. C'était sensuel. C'était à rendre plus ivre que tous les alcools.

C'était Duo Maxwell, et Heero Yuy buvait, buvait jusqu'à la lie, jamais jusqu'à plus soif, quelque part il pensait, peut-être _savait _que c'était impossible.

De la folie furieuse.

Assumée, à peine consommée, lui-même consumé et ils commençaient à peine.

Maxwell était le chaos.

Il ressentait trop fort, peut-être trop vite, rationaliserait plus tard.

Il n'était pas là pour rationaliser de toutes façons. Pas sa mission.

Il était sur la piste pour le retenir, pour qu'il ne voie que lui, qu'il pense à lui après, lui donner matière à réfléchir, lui donner envie, envie, envie…

Il était sur la piste pour danser et montrer à Maxwell qu'il n'était pas de bois sauf s'il lui mettait le feu.

Allumait l'incendie. Et le faisait brûler.

Brûler plus fort, pas assez pour sécher sa chemise trempée, pas assez, jamais assez.

S'il n'y avait que le sexe il ne ferait pas tout ça, mais il fallait être honnête, là il avait juste envie de lui. Et que lui.

Là, dans le noir, il ne serait plus invisible.

¤

**_the_** **_only sound we hear is…_**

¤

De ses mains, l'Américain décoinça doucement ses cheveux de leurs deux corps…

Puis il posa la tête au creux de son cou et, toujours au rythme de cette musique sensuelle, relâcha doucement sa queue de cheval le long de son épaule.

Les cheveux caressèrent une clavicule, chatouillèrent un téton nu avant de glisser le long d'un torse ferme et retenant son souffle.

Un sourire.

Leur position lui faisait remarquer qu'il était un peu plus grand que Maxwell, là, alors qu'ils étaient de la même taille.

Les nouvelles boots officielles avaient le talon plus haut. Et Duo portait les anciennes.

En dansant face à face il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Gauche, droite, gauche, droite, l'un contre l'autre, l'un derrière l'autre.

Leurs mouvements lents, lents… sa bouche sèche s'entrouvrit et il murmura.

¤

- Duo…

_**body talk, body talk…**_

¤

Duo releva la tête.

Il n'entendait pas ce que disait 'ro vu leur position, hein ?

Pourtant il le devinait, le ressentait… ou il l'imaginait ?

Heero avait son nom sur les lèvres, comme lui avait le sien, le sien…

'_ro…_

Il sentait que Heero l'appelait, c'était dément, dément, l'était trop en manque, pas de sa faute…

Mais il pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre à cet appel, alors il le ferait avec son corps.

Ses mouvements se firent encore plus lents, plus profonds contre le corps du métis alors que ses mains libres couraient le long des flancs,

remontant la chemise, caressant la lisière du jeans.

Puis il se décolla du dos et fléchit légèrement les genoux, pour juste laisser ses fesses en contact avec celles de Heero, rondes et fermes.

Pour caresser ses fesses avec les siennes.

Une fois. Deux fois. Duo sourit.

'_ro…_

Heero semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire de ses mains, vu qu'elles ne le touchaient pas.

Duo frôla son poignet, puis sa main et sourit : le poing de Heero était serré. Frustré, hein ? Tant mieux, y avait pas que lui.

Clair que ça devenait frustrant, frustrant de ne pas toucher devant, frustrant de ne plus être face à face.

Frustrant d'être un lego mal emboîté, un puzzle raté.

_Heero…_

¤

_**body talk, body talk…**_

¤

- Duo…

¤

Il l'appelait encore…

Alors après une dernière ondulation des hanches, Duo se tourna pour se trouver face au à son dos cette fois.

L'Américain n'était plus contre lui, mais à quelques centimètres de son corps, à danser sans le toucher, à suivre ses pas.

Alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, Duo était le guide.

Même sans son corps pour le mener, Heero continuait d'onduler tel un serpent au sang chaud.

Avant, arrière.

Avant arrière.

Il avait pris la main de Duo pour la poser sur son ventre nu et chaud, entrelacer ses doigts aux siens et les remonter doucement sur son torse musclé.

_Avant…_

Duo avait pris la main de Heero pour la poser sur sa nuque et ils se rapprochèrent, s'emboîtèrent, ondulèrent, doucement, doucement… Ses cheveux sentaient bon…

_Arrière._

Les mouvements étaient vraiment sensuels et l'Américain comprit qu'il n'avait encore rien vu, qu'il restait bien des choses « à voir » comme qui dirait :

Heero faisait l'amour en musique.

_Heero_ _était chiant._

Heero pouvait être sensuel, il le savait, l'avait vu, l'avait imaginé.

Et rien que là Duo savait que les cinq secondes d'images qu'il avait eues dans sa voiture étaient fades, fades…

_Heero_ _était intouchable._

Heero était une énigme bien plus complexe, bien plus complexe que…

¤

**_body_** **_talk, body talk…_**

¤

Ce fut lorsqu'il se sentit pas loin du garde-à-vous et qu'il sentit que 'ro pouvait le sentir surtout, que Duo se détacha, pour lui laisser de l'espace, pour regagner le sien.

Pour reprendre son souffle.

Trop. Trop.

C'était trop d'un coup. Le jeu, le test… ils allaient tourner court.

A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui, pas à ce point parce que… parce que…

Mais Heero ne le laissait pas reprendre pied.

Ne le laissait pas se distancer, surtout pas, hein ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Le finir ?

…

'ro s'était tourné pour être face à lui, sans perdre le rythme, sans faux pas, rien, putain comment il faisait ?

Comment il faisait ?

Y avait que lui qui craquait son jean, là ?

Y avait lui qui se sentait de l'emmener dans un coin, là ?

¤

Heero…

Il avait les yeux mi-clos, les mèches plaquées sur son front qui ondulaient un petit peu, c'était drôle de l'entrevoir comme ça. C'était drôle et sexy, sexy…

Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et il fredonnait les paroles.

**- _Your_ _body… my body…_**

Il avait les deux bras autour de son cou, là.

Il avait son nez qui lui frôlait la joue.

Et lui… lui avait les mains autour de sa taille, comme mues d'une volonté propre.

Ses mains qui cherchaient sous la chemise car elles avaient touché à la peau et ne voulaient rien d'autre qu'elle.

Ses mains qui caressaient des reins nus et humides…

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre…

Mais il sentait pas son cœur battre contre le sien, alors il était pas assez près.

Alors Duo le serra plus fort, plus fort.

Parce qu'il perdait pied.

Et quand on perdait pied on s'accrochait à ce qu'on pouvait.

Sa raison étant partie aux chiottes, il se raccrocherait à 'ro.

Il espérait que personne avait tiré la chasse.

- Heero…

¤

Heero se sentait brûler, brûler, brûler…

Brûler…

Il ne contrôlait rien, plus rien, juste sa volonté de ne pas se trahir et encore c'était dur, dur, dur…

Et il le serrait plus fort, plus fort…

Et il allait sentir de trop…

Et il était trop tôt, trop tôt.

Trop tard.

¤

- Duo… qu'est-ce que tu me fais…

¤

Là Duo l'avait entendu, au creux de son oreille…

Légèrement étonné, rien de plus.

Mais il pouvait sentir son cœur battre et c'était presque comme le sien.

Il se demanderait ptet plus tard, s'il s'en rappelait, pourquoi ça lui faisait quelque chose que ce soit presque comme lui.

Il avait le culot de dire qu'il lui faisait quelque chose, lui ?

Il sourit.

¤

- Je danse avec toi.

¤

Ils évoluèrent un peu l'un contre l'autre, faisant presque du sur-place tellement ils tournaient lentement.

Ça fit pouffer Duo parce que lui qui n'aimait ni les slows, ni être glué, se retrouvait à danser collé sur une musique qui ressemblait foutrement à un slow.

Et que c'était très près du kif.

Très, très près.

Il rit doucement, de l'air s'échappant de ses lèvres pour frapper le creux de l'épaule de son partenaire.

Lequel eut un imperceptible frisson, imperceptible pour qui ne se trouvait pas tout contre lui.

¤

- T'as froid ?

- Froid ?

- Ouep, t'as la tremblote, vieux.

- J'ai une peau sensible.

- Hm…

¤

Duo souffla de l'air frais dans son cou

Tout doucement.

Duo sentit Heero avoir littéralement la chair de poule.

Il le sentait sous son nez qui touchait la sa peau.

C'était drôle.

C'était autre chose aussi. Ils jouaient à se faire…

¤

- C'est vrai que t'es sensible dis donc !

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Tu me dragues ?

**¤**

Heero ne voyait pas le regard de Duo mais il pouvait le sentir.

Il pouvait sentir bien des choses, là.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa mission,

Il se sentait mouton entre les crocs du loup.

Et il en aimait chaque seconde.

¤

- Je peux pas, ton copain l'prendrait mal non ?

¤

Heero avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur la question.

Il n'avait rien entendu mais il avait fait comme si.

Ce n'était pas très digne d'un soldat en mission mais il n'avait jamais été soldat après tout. Il avait juste fait semblant.

¤

- Hn.

¤

Ils étaient vraiment bien là

Vraiment bien.

Et les musiques défilaient, tantôt douces, tantôt moins et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ça…

Pas une éternité, juste une dizaine de minutes, même mais c'était agréable alors pourquoi danser tout seul ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une flûte traversière…

…

Trowa ?

**_Near_**… **_far… wherEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER you AAAAAAAAAAARE_**

…

Duo sursauta, soudain redescendu de sa planète « ro m'allume » et poussa un Heero qui se serait étalé par terre s'il n'avait pas eu des réflexes.

¤

- Ils peuvent pas baisser l'son ? 'veulent nous tuer ou quoi ?

¤

Heero secoua la tête, dépité à l'intérieur.

¤

- _C'est Céline Dion… _C'est le signe qu'il faut aller récupérer nos affaires. Le pub ferme d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, après c'est la cohue.

- Leur « barrez-vous » l' est plutôt radical…

- Tu sais, il y en a que cela fait rester, regarde « mon mignon », il y a ton copain qui te cherche.

¤

Duo ne laissa pas Heero le temps de finir et il le prit par la main pour aller d'un pas décisif vers les vestiaires.

Au bout de trente secondes il s'arrêta net.

¤

- Euh…

¤

Heero passa devant.

Lui au moins il savait où il allait.

Et il n'avait pas lâché la main de Duo. Il aimait bien où elle se trouvait.

Où elle ne serait plus lorsqu'ils seraient en pleine lumière.

Et à présent qu'ils avaient récupéré leurs affaires, elle n'y était déjà plus.

Et là, au rez-de-chaussée, ils redevenaient les mêmes en un peu différents.

Ils cherchaient tous les deux plus leurs mots que d'habitude, alors que cela devrait être plus simple, vu que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Cette mission était plus étrange qu'il n'y paraissait, quelle stratégie employer pour dire des banalités ?

Pour ne pas que cela se termine… avant même que cela n'ait commencé ?

Duo venait de bailler. Et il lui donnait une idée.

* * *

**03h30, taxi.**

¤

- 'ro ?

- Hn ?

- M'ci… j'pouvais m'rentrer tout seul tu sais ?

- Hn. C'est en partie sur mon trajet et ça nous revient moins cher.

¤

« Et puis tu piquais du nez sur la table, tu pouvais le faire là aussi. »

Il n'allait pas lui dire ça non plus.

L'était pas suicidaire.

Duo bailla un peu avant de répondre

¤

- Hm… 'bosse comme des bourrins, 'tain t'es pris six teqs et un coco bac, vieux. 'pas encore mort ?

¤

Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu fatigué.

Duo avait la tête sur son épaule, après avoir lutté pour rester droit.

Mais, la voiture avait ravivé son sommeil et… il avait confiance. Il n'allait pas s'endormir sur n'importe qui. Son souffle était régulier.

Il avait une haleine de bière et de tequila mais bon, elle était cachée par cette odeur de pomme à la cannelle.

Heero avait envie de le croquer tout doucement.

Et il avait envie de lui caresser les cheveux mais il ne devait pas.

Duo pourrait croire… mais c'était tout doux… et cela glissait entre ses doigts ?

Il le touchait déjà… et pourtant ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans le noir noyé par la foule.

C'était un jeu dangereux, bien plus dangereux que danser dans une boîte.

¤

- Si, un peu.

- 'veux dormir à la maison ?

¤

C'était une première. Heero ne s'y attendait pas, vraiment.

¤

- On est d'après-midi… et je n'ai pas mes affaires.

- Si, tu les as…

¤

Heero réfléchit.

Oui. Il s'était changé au bureau.

Mais il avait prévu de mettre l'autre uniforme, le propre, celui qui était chez lui.

Et puis il était plus à l'aise chez lui, il préférait décuver dans son coin. Et puis Duo devait réfléchir, s'il venait il ne le ferait pas.

¤

- Je n'ai pas les propres.

- Hn. 'prochaine fois 'lors.

- Pourquoi pas.

¤

Heero ne se disait rien, là.

Il vivait ces deux mots. « prochaine fois »

Le taxi s'arrêta. Duo était arrivé

Et il s'était rendormi au creux de son épaule. Trop fatigué ?

¤

- Duo ? Tu es arrivé.

- Hm ?

- Tu es arrivé.

¤

Il se redressa, désorienté, mais pas comme tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas dormi autant.

Puis il s'étira, donna un tout petit coup de poing dans le nez de Heero.

¤

- Sorry… combien ?

- Vingt crédits.

¤

Duo donna l'argent puis dit :

¤

- Merci pour le tacos et la soirée, c'était cool. ¤ sourire ¤ J'aime bien Den'.

- Hn. Il est hétéro, Duo.

- Si c'est pas malheureux… dis ?

¤

Le moteur ronronnait toujours.

Le chauffeur ne disait rien puisque le compteur tournait et tournait.

¤

- Hm ?

- Tu fais un truc samedi prochain ?

- Non. A part mes courses avant que le frigidaire ne porte plainte pour maltraitance.

¤

Duo éclata d'un rire fatigué, mais avec une joie sincère.

¤

- Cool. Alors tu viens bouffer à la maison, que je vois la plainte.

¤

Bien. A moins que…

¤

- Tu t'es fait décommander par un sms ?

- Nan c'est pas un plan bouche-trou. C'est un plan plateau-télé et t'es invité. T'auras même droit à ma spécialité le « cinq continents »

- Euh…

- J'ai mangé indien. Tu peux manger Maxwell. T'es un survivant hein boy-scout ?

¤

Heero répondit, taquin.

¤

- Oh, je peux même dévorer Maxwell, j'ai de l'appétit.

- Tant mieux, j'vois toujours grand quand je popote.

¤

Heero sourit.

¤

- Alors pourquoi pas ? Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ?

- Tes fesses. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut sauf ça.

¤

Heero fut tellement surpris qu'il en rougit et il remercia la pénombre.

La réponse avait été donnée du tac au tac.

¤

- J'arrête pas d'jouer ta ptite femme avec les sorties tout compris où je sors pas une thune, tu viens à l'œil.

¤

Et puis il voulait aussi s'excuser de s'être endormi à la barbare, ça il allait pas lui dire.

Duo se contenterait de le penser très fort.

¤

- Hn. Alors je ramène un dessert.

- On s'est pas compris, Yuy…

¤

Duo s'approcha, attrapa Heero par le col de sa chemise et murmura à son oreille :

¤

- Je te laisse pas le choix. Tu t'amènes toi, le reste, j'm'en occupe.

- Ok. Je serais le dessert.

¤

Duo recula sur son siège et éclata de rire, ça résonnait dans sa tête… fallait qu'il dorme.

¤

- On peut voir ça comme ça… je sais pas si Fantômas apprécierait.

- Ça restera entre nous.

¤

Duo se rapprocha un sourire espiègle et fatigué dans les yeux et sur les lèvres.

¤

- J'en parlerais ptet à Fantômas s'il daigne se montrer un jour… au fait, il était là ce soir ?

¤

Heero ne devait pas mentir et il ne le ferait pas.

¤

- Oui.

- Il a dû lâcher l'affaire avec ce qu'il a vu !

- Pourquoi ? Au risque de me répéter, tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

¤

Heero avait chuchoté tout contre son oreille.

Et ses lèvres avaient frôlé sa pommette légèrement quand il s'était tourné.

Il lui avait demandé quoi déjà ? Ah oui…

¤

- Non…

- Alors il ne lâchera rien. Rien. Il est déterminé, Duo.

¤

Duo recula, remonta la fermeture de son blouson, sembla hésiter…

Avant de poser les mains sur Heero pour reboutonner sa chemise.

Il avait juste mis sa veste par-dessus, sans la fermer, le temps de sauter sur le taxi.

¤

- Je vois ça. Allez, rentre bien 'ro.

¤

Duo ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture à la grande tristesse du chauffeur qui avait seulement gagné dix crédits.

Heero toucha brièvement son col avant de répondre.

¤

- Toi aussi Duo.

- J'ai dix mètres à faire, vieux.

- Tu pourrais croiser un barbu.

- Je cours vite.

- J'ai vu ça.

¤

L'Américain éclata de rire et claqua la portière, les yeux dans ceux de Yuy.

Puis il fit un petit doigt d'honneur à Yuy, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Il resta quelques secondes à regarder encore et la voiture avait déjà quitté sa voie.

Il aurait juré qu'en réponse à son doigt d'honneur, Heero s'était léché les lèvres.

Il avait dû mal voir.'ferait mieux d'aller voir son pieu s'il y était.

Et par la même occasion remettre sa quéquette en berne. Il avait flippé pour rien, c'était vraiment qu'un jeu, il en apprendrait juste les règles la prochaine fois, hein ?

Mais attention. La prochaine fois c'est sur _son_ terrain. Et son terrain il le maîtrisait.

¤

**¤**

**06h25, toujours dans le taxi, pris dans un embouteillage et 120 crédits au compteur d'un chauffeur extatique..**

¤

Cela avait été laborieux.

Cela avait était difficile.

Cela avait été du suicide.

Cela avait été sa mission.

Mais il l'avait vue.

¤

Il avait vu la question dans les yeux de Maxwell.

Il l'avait vue.

_- Qui es-tu…_

Et il n'avait encore rien vu, avait à peine effleuré la surface. A Peine.

_- Qui es-tu…_

Parfait…

_- Qui es-tu, Heero… ?_

¤

Tu le verras bien assez tôt, Maxwell.

¤

_Mission Maxwell phase V terminée._

_Kanryou_…

_Mission Maxwell phase VI ? Homerun ?_

_Ryoukai_…

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

¤ S'enfuit ¤

Bon, elle vit encore et toujours toute seule et vous avez de l'imagination !

Tite M ? Tu m'autorises encore ? 2x1x2 XDDD

Et vous ? Vous voulez une suite ?

A peluche' !

Mithy ¤ pause kitkat ¤

**Disclaimers** **sups** : « Body talk » ¤ gah ¤ appartient à Imagination, « Can't get you out of my head » et « in your eyes » à Kylie Minogue et « The world is mine » à David Guetta.


	7. LMH Phase VI : 'Changement de donne'

**Genre : **Yaoi, indéfini, sevenshot ?

**Rating : T.**

**Couple : et non, tjrs pas XD**

**Résumé : Heero rame avec sa méthode ? « A voir… ? » XD**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma tite M, **que je hais infiniment. Encore une os, encore un sursis XD. J'espère que ça lui plaira et à vous aussi.

**Un énorme merci à vous, je vous ai déjà répondu : « Je fonds dans la main » (débile XD), ma lunanamoi, ma brisbynette, ma Shiny, ma belle-soeur XD, Lily, Yohona (hey ! bisous toi !) hlo, kikunosuke, didilove37, belial, Aya, Sekiei, Théalie, sailor saiyuri, ma tite clotho, kaorulabelle, Shana-chan, mifibou, Bibou, yuya chan, shima-chan, mylène, rena, Olivier ¤ happy b-day ! câlins ¤ et Ryukai-MJ**

* * *

**La Méthode Heero Phase VI : changement de donne.**

¤

**Bureau de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, le 02 Avril, 12h30**

¤

Duo Maxwell avait la tête dans le cul et il n'était pas près de voir la lumière.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et son crâne était en vrac.

On dira qu'avec son métier, dormir cinq heures c'était un cadeau mais non, non, pour lui, cinq heures de sommeil en ayant bu et en allant travailler le lendemain c'était pas possible.

En plus il avait dû se lever plus tôt pour aller récupérer sa caisse. Puis il était parti direct bosser.

¤

- Putain de merde, mais quel bouffon ! En quoi elle était bonne l'idée de Yuy ? EN QUOI ? _Je vais_ _pas à un pub pour boire de l'eau, je vais laisser découcher titine… _

¤

- Plus jamais je me pointe dans un pub. Plus jamais !

¤

En plus il était arrivé et son bureau allait exploser tellement il était enseveli.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, il vit que celui de son collègue, qui n'était toujours pas arrivé, l'enfoiré, soit dit en passant, était tout aussi rempli.

Il constata qu'il y avait un demi millimètre carré de libre sur le bureau de Yuy. Il y avait donc encore de la place pour des dossiers supplémentaires.

Avec un sourire pervers il ôta quelques dossiers de sa table de travail pour aller largement recouvrir le bout de beige que l'on voyait si vraiment on avait des yeux bioniques ou si on avait la rage contre son binôme.

¤

- Ça lui apprendra à pas se ramener à l'heure. 'croit que c'est la fête ou quoi ?

¤

Duo commençait à travailler quand, quinze minutes plus tard son collègue entra dans le bureau.

L'Américain ne daigna pas relever la tête, concentré qu'il était sur ses dossiers.

…

…

Quand au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il s'aperçut qu'il n'entendait ni cliquetis, ni respiration, il jeta un regard de côté et s'aperçut que Yuy ne s'était pas installé.

¤

- Putain tu fous quoi, là !

¤

Duo tourna la tête vers la porte…

Et fixa.

Fixa.

Fixa.

Wow.

Duo siffla longuement, les oreilles de Yuy se dressèrent et l'une de ses mains aurait cherché son holster si elle n'avait pas été euh occupée ?

Heero Yuy était… euh…

¤

- Oh. Putain…

- …

¤

Tenue et cheveux impeccables (cte chance, il les avait lavés), l'air déterminé (constipé ? Fatigué ? Mort ? Les trois à la fois ?), si on lui accordait un coup d'œil, on verrait rien d'inhabituel.

Mais en observant un peu plus attentivement…

Ben…

L'était un peu….

Passée la surprise, Duo eut un sourire complètement dégueulasse.

Nan mais cte gueule ! C'était trop drôle !

¤

- La murge elle t'a atteint mais quelque chose de cosmique. Faut pas se murger si on tient pas !

- Dit-il en s'endormant dans un fauteuil en me prenant pour un guide « touristique ».

¤

Heero était…

Blanc et fripé comme un camembert.

L'avait les yeux rouges, mais rouges feu de circulation, que son regard il te dit « stop »

Le visage bouffi plus d'un côté que de l'autre, avec marque en forme de demi-cercle qui ressemble dangereusement à un volant.

Le regard droit devant lui, droit sur la fenêtre, peut-être pour faire un geste désespéré ?

Debout, droit comme un I, par la seule force de l'attaché-case d'un côté et de son pardessus de l'autre, alors que d'habitude il mettait tout à gauche…

ou alors il gardait le manteau sur le dos…

Ouais c'était pour faire contrepoids tout ça, il reconnaissait la technique, il avait la même.

¤

- Oh, sensible ? Pas fini la nuit ?

¤

Heero avait positivement l'air mort. Le fait qu'il était normal était une illusion d'optique.

Le fait qu'il était réveillé aussi.

Duo en était à se demander s'il devait pas ouvrir la porte pour qu'un courant d'air le pousse.

Le souci était que s'il y avait un courant d'air, les dossiers allaient partir en live. Et bon… il avait pas le temps de commettre un meurtre.

Duo posa alors la question la plus stupide de l'univers parce qu'il avait clairement la réponse.

Ce qu'il savait pas était pourquoi.

¤

- Euh, tu l'as commencée au moins ?

¤

Un regard noir – euh enfin rouge – en guise de réponse.

Et Duo avait envie de rire… mais rire…

C'était pas bien, vraiment pas bien, mais il s'en foutait grave.

C'était mieux que de se mettre en colère parce qu'un mec éclaté de la vie qui venait bosser c'était jamais bon.

Il pensait Yuy capable de mieux gérer, sérieux… merde quoi !

'S'était un peu pinté quand même et c'était pas comme s'il savait pas qu'il allait bosser après.

Duo haussa un sourcil.

¤

- T'as pas dormi ? T'as foutu quoi en rentrant ?

¤

Heero expliqua en regardant Duo, tout du moins en lui donnant l'illusion qu'il le regardait.

Il dormait clairement les yeux ouverts.

Quelqu'un qui le connaissait pas pouvait se faire avoir.

Mais Duo le connaissait cet Heero-là, cet Heero du travail.

Il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

¤

- Douché. Parti chercher la voiture.

- Direct ? Mais t'es rentré à quelle heure ? Et euh… pourquoi tes cheveux sont encore mouillés ?

- 10h00. Et il pleut.

- Hein ? Oh, merde.

¤

Heero lui lança un regard noir et injecté de sang.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment l'air pitoyable.

¤

- Accident sur A37. 60 km de bouchon, 20 km de ma sortie, autoroute fermée. Abandonné taxi pour rentrer à pied.

- Ah merde…

¤

Oh putain le Murphy en puissance…

…

Mais bon, c'était pas comme s'il avait pas l'habitude de faire des nuits blanches ?

Enfin ptet pas comme ça ?

Heero Yuy allait être d'une humeur de merde… Duo sentait qu'il allait s'amuser mais quelque chose de bien.

Le mort-vivant répondit, posant tout doucement son manteau sur le portemanteau en chancelant imperceptiblement, puis se dirigea, portable à la main, à son bureau.

Puis il poursuivit :

¤

- Sorti récupérer voiture pour venir ici. Roue crevée sur trajet. Grêle. Orage. Dormir ? Quand ?

- T'aurais dû…

¤

Un regard aux piles du bureau, puis un autre regard à Duo.

Duo se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir augmenté sa pile.

Juste un petit peu. C'était de sa faute après tout.

C'était son idée le pub.

Heero posa à nouveau les yeux sur son bureau, alluma son portable et répondit avec les yeux.

¤

- « Pour qu'il y en ait le triple » ?

¤

L'énormité de la situation l'atteignant en pleine poire, Duo rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, les deux mains sur le ventre.

Sa compassion était partie au pays des crevards.

Ça le détendait vachement tout ça mine de rien, Heero le faisait rire, beaucoup.

¤

- Murphynator Heero. Sa Mission : tuer Murphy. Murphy 1, Heero zéro. Même joueur joue encore ?

¤

Duo essaya de se calmer, mais c'était difficile : Heero faisait une de ces têtes !

Mais il en avait eu combien de taxi ?

Ban, il savait pas où il habitait mais ça avait dû casquer sec. L'avait vraiment pas de chance…

Mais imaginer Heero sortir du taxi pour marcher sur l'autoroute, se taper tout son trajet à pinces et se ramener à 10h00, tout éclaté devant sa porte…

…

- …

¤

Mais ils avaient du boulot alors il avait pas le temps d'être fendard à regarder Heero tenter de rester digne alors qu'intérieurement il devait bouillir.

Il avait un pote invisible qui voulait sortir avec lui. Il l'avait ramené dans un restaurant avec un cœur tout naze en bougie. Il s'était rétamé au bowling et avait dévisagé des mômes parce qu'ils avaient gagné. Il avait fait tout seul un concours de tequila paf et il avait dansé sur du Kelly Pirogue. Et là il était revenu de l'Enfer.

Alors nan, nan, il était pas crédible, pas une miette. Le gars pouvait pas faire style de rien, pas moyen.

Duo le connaissait mieux que ça…

Maintenant.

Duo avait beau être déterminé à les séparer, 'ro et Heero étaient les mêmes.

Même si c'était la première fois que 'ro entrait dans le bureau.

C'était bizarre.

Il lui faisait pitié le pauvre.

Mais bon, 'ro avait intérêt à bien faire le taf sinon il allait lui fourrer un coup de bottes au cul qui le réveillerait une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il était bien mignon mais bon, chacun sa merde quoi, au pire il se faisait porter pâle.

Bien mignon quand même.

¤

- Ok. Bouge tes seufs, le taf 'va pas se faire seul. Café dans le thermos.

- Hn.

¤

C'était un « hn » qui voulait dire non et que la journée serait longue…

Un Heero normal et surbooké était déjà brise-burnes.

Un Heero mode nuit blanche et Murphy ça risquait de swinguer. Sa mauvaise humeur le mettait de bonne humeur, pour l'instant.

Il avait juste pas intérêt à le saouler quoi, lui aussi il était mort ko.

Heero était déjà concentré sur deux dossiers en même temps, à froncer les sourcils et à serrer et desserrer les poings.

A expirer assez fort, juste une fois.

Oulala…

Lalalala….

¤

¤

Une demi-heure plus tard, un officier stagiaire entra dans le bureau avec des piles supplémentaires.

On ne voyait même pas sa tête derrière les dossiers, il avait dû prendre des cours de funambulisme avec Tro' celui-là.

Il s'était même pas pété la gueule, il se la pétait jamais quand il ramenait le taf. A croire qu'il voulait pas faire le spectacle.

Il posa les trois quart de sa charge sur son bureau et le dernier quart sur le bureau de Heero, puisqu'il était plus rempli que le sien.

Il n'y avait aucune justice.

¤

L'officier, un petit brun à lunettes nommé Andy, était le seul à ne pas avoir peur d'entrer le champ de mine, le seul à ne pas avoir peur de rentrer dans leur bureau pour les assommer de boulot.

Il fallait dire qu'il déposait et qu'il détalait, sans demander son reste et que jusqu'à présent personne ne l'avait tué.

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

¤

Duo avait vu le jeune homme pâlir, pâlir, pâlir et trembler, trembler, trembler sur place, une dizaine de dossier encore entre les mains… les yeux sur quelque chose alors il avait reculé sa chaise pour voir ce qu'était ce quelque chose.

…

Heero.

¤

Heero était en train de le dévisager comme jamais il ne l'avait vu dévisager quelqu'un.

Ah si, hier. Dennis. Mais bon, il avait traité ses cheveux de nid de piaf, il pouvait comprendre.

Mais là… le pauvre Andy était en train de faire dans son froc.

Le regard était en train de dire « fais-le et je te butte et personne ne retrouvera ton corps, personne ne le cherchera de toutes façons »

Andy se tourna alors vers son bureau et Duo lui prépara son propre regard aussi.

Merde quoi.

Hors de question qu'il se mange le boulot de Yuy. Le pauvre Andy irait se faire foutre.

Alors, pris entre l'enfer et l'enfer, Andy prit la seule décision possible à cet instant précis.

Il sortit du bureau ventre à terre, les dossiers restant entre ses mains, mais en prenant garde à refermer la porte tout doucement.

Il ne voulait pas mourir avec seulement six mois d'ancienneté, pension trop faible.

Heero se tourna vers lui et il avait pu voir dans ses yeux de junkie une toute petite petite lueur mais elle était là.

Duo haussa un sourcil. Ils venaient d'accomplir un miracle.

Peut-être qu'à eux deux ils pouvaient vaincre Murphy ?

¤

Ils se mirent au travail, il ne savait pas pour Heero mais lui avait l'intense satisfaction d'avoir accompli quelque chose… c'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient fait reculé le ptit.

Ils devraient s'allier plus souvent.

¤

Une minute trente après l'opération Andy, Lady Une elle-même était entrée en trombe dans le bureau et avait déposé deux fois plus de dossiers sur les piles déjà chancelantes sans pour autant faire tomber une seule feuille de papier.

¤

- Hmph. Faut toujours faire les choses soi-même ici.

¤

Puis elle était ressortie en claquant la porte.

Les piles vacillèrent.

Vacillèrent.

Vacillèrent.

Mais ne tombèrent pas.

La porte se rouvrit.

¤

- Et je veux tout ça avant 17h30.

¤

Et la porte claqua à nouveau.

Le tas de Duo, après avoir beaucoup tremblé, resta intact. YES !

Par contre une des piles de Heero – la plus grande – s'effondra sur le sol alors que sa pomme d'adam bougeait très, très lentement et qu'il fermait les yeux.

Puis il les rouvrit et tourna la tête lentement, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Quelque chose à tuer.

Douloureusement.

Il était à deux doigts d'exploser, quand l'Américain, entre compassion, désespérance et fou rire lui lança :

¤

- Dis Heero, tu veux un crayon ?

¤

Heero ne répondit pas vocalement mais la lueur folle dans son regard valait toutes les réponses. Puis il dit :

¤

- Tu veux des crousti-barres ?

¤

Duo sourit. La journée serait merdique mais bon ? Ça pouvait plus être pire, hein ?

¤

- Deal.

¤

* * *

**15h30 même endroit.**

¤

Ils se remirent à travailler pendant quelques heures quand quelque chose attira l'attention de Duo :

Le silence.

Duo n'entendait ni le bruit des touches, ni le bruit des applications, ni le bruit de messages reçus…

C'était à peine s'il s'apercevait qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière les piles et les piles de dossier.

Duo pencha son siège discrètement en arrière et failli perdre l'équilibre mais une moquette marron gondolée l'empêcha de se trépaner.

Duo leva les yeux au plafond. Manquerait plus qu'il se fracasse.

Puis il observa Heero derrière les piles.

Ses mains étaient sur le clavier, curieusement immobiles.

Son front était collé sur le bureau.

Son écran était éteint.

ETEINT !

¤

- Putain l'enfoiré… hey trou duc' ? 'faut se lever !

¤

Il dormait le salaud !

Il dormait ! Et il l'entendait même pas l'insulter !

Bon d'accord il l'insultait dans sa tête mais quand même !

Le trou duc' ronquait à la sans tièp.

Mais il croyait quoi ? qu'il allait faire son boulot à sa place ?

Nan mais il se foutait de sa gueule ?

Et en même temps…

¤

- Mah, il est ptet mort ? Peux ptet le laisser un tit peu… Que dalle ouais !

¤

C'était hors de question, Duo pensait.

Une lui arracherait elle-même les poils de cul, qui savait depuis combien de temps il ronquait, hein ?

Il était pas là pour faire du social, pas là pour faire du bénévolat alors si Yuy voulait dormir il avait qu'à poser sa journée.

Et…

Et il le laissait déjà se reposer. Parce que plutôt que de se trouver des excuses pour le réveiller, il l'aurait déjà réveillé.

Hmph.

Il se ramollissait, Duo pensait. Il le laisserait pioncer un chtouille et après il le lèverait parce que c'était pas la fête.

L'Américain allait reprendre son travail quand le téléphone sur le bureau de Heero sonna.

Heero eut un léger sursaut tandis que la chaise en équilibre précaire de Duo alla valser dans le mur.

¤

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaah ¤ paf ¤

¤

Dans sa chute, Duo eut le temps de voir Heero décrocher le téléphone, se redresser, écouter, répondre « Hn » et raccrocher.

Puis il posa son coude gauche sur la table et se prit la tête dans la main.

Il posa les doigts sur ses tempes et pressa doucement.

Migraine.

Duo connaissait ça et c'était franchement pas cool. Et c'était pas comme ça que le boulot allait avancer.

Duo se releva péniblement – il finirait par s'éclater le coccyx à ce rythme -, puis se dirigea vers Heero qui avait rallumé l'écran de son ordinateur et effacé les « fpppppppplllllllflllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll » que ses doigts et son front endormis avaient laissés sur le rapport qu'il tapait.

Puis il l'éteignit à nouveau, la lumière étant trop vivace apparemment.

¤

Duo se mit juste derrière le siège de Heero et demanda à voix basse :

¤

- Migraine ?

- Hn.

¤

Duo posa les mains sur les épaules fortes et tendues, tendues, remonta les doigts le long de la nuque avant de les glisser dans les cheveux encore humides, massant le cuir. Duo trouvait qu'il avait les cheveux tous doux et qu'ils sentaient bon, bon comme du vrai citron.

Heero ferma les yeux.

¤

- Hn…

- Appuie ta tête contre moi, 'ro.

¤

Heero sembla hésiter, bouger la tête – bouger tout court – était quelque chose de très délicat dans son cas, mais les doigts dans ses cheveux étaient curieusement agréables et puis… et puis c'était Maxwell.

Ce n'était pas érotique, non, il avait trop mal.

Ça lui faisait un peu de bien…

Il s'appuya prudemment, comme mu au ralenti.

Les doigts de Duo quittèrent l'arrière du crâne pour se poser délicatement sur les tempes et exercer des petites pressions concentriques, tout doucement, de manière à libérer la tension…

¤

- Hmm…

¤

Prenant le râle pour de la douleur, Duo murmura, tout en continuant à tracer les petits cercles sur les tempes, juste du bout des doigts.

La migraine ça faisait douiller sévère et il compatissait, même si ça les ralentissait, même si ça le faisait clairement chier.

¤

- Ça va passer vieux, dans deux minutes tu pourras bosser tranquille.

- Hmm…. hmm

¤

La tête de Heero se colla plus librement contre sa poitrine en même temps qu'un nouveau gémissement s'était échappé de ses lèvres, un peu plus fort celui-là.

Un peu moins douloureux, peut-être, Duo n'était pas sûr. Les yeux de Yuy étaient fermés et ses lèvres, entrouvertes.

Duo continua à exécuter ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure, comme ensommeillé, comme à bout de souffle.

¤

- Hmm… continue… c'est… _bon_…

¤

Heero remuait doucement la tête de gauche à droite, ses cheveux caressant accidentellement la gorge de Duo, qui ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était penché autant au dessus de sa tête.

Qu'il s'était penché de plus en plus, depuis qu'il avait murmuré.

Il l'entendait à peine et pourtant d'aussi près il l'entendait distinctement.

C'était paradoxal.

S'il bougeait c'était qu'il avait un peu moins mal.

S'il parlait c'était que ça allait un peu mieux.

Il fallait continuer, il avait presque terminé.

¤

- Tu vois ? Ça commence à aller mieux.

- _Encore_, Duo…. Tes mains… sont efficaces…

¤

…

L'entendre dire « encore, Duo » comme ça rappelait à Duo des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier, là.

Comme le moment où il avait été très, très près de Heero, quand ils avaient dansé et ri et flirté un coup.

Il avait cru que les images ne se superposeraient pas, vu qu'elles ne s'étaient pas superposées avant.

Avant le privé ne rentrait pas aux heures de bureau.

Avant… les intonations de Heero, ses soupirs et ses pertes de souffle ne l'atteignaient pas.

Il n'avait vraiment, vraiment, mais vraiment pas assez dormi.

Il lui avait juste dit que ses mains étaient efficaces.

Il lui avait juste dit « encore »

Heero Yuy était vraiment corrosif.

¤

- Ouais ben faut qu'elles le soient, le boulot va pas s'faire tout seul.

- Comme ça, Maxwell… plus fort… plus fort…

¤

Duo se retint de desserrer sa cravate et de déboutonner son col.

Nan mais et puis quoi encore ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne s'appelait pas John, Yuy ne s'appelait pas Randy et ils n'étaient pas dans un mauvais film de cul.

Quoique, il en existait des bons ?

Ça faisait un bien fou un massage des tempes, ça donnait même envie de dormir et il ne voulait pas qu'il se rendorme, z'avaient du boulot.

Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être soulagé comme ça, certains gémissements pouvaient être mal interprétés hein ?

Mais bon il était un homme et 'ro n'était ni moche, ni innocent.

Il allait arrêter de se sentir connement coupable dès qu'il avait un coup de chaud à cause de Yuy, quoi.

Par contre c'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

D'ailleurs, y avait ni lieu ni moment, fallait pas, c'était tout. C'était pas se cherche des excuses que d'avoir du bon sens.

Mais il se sentirait plus coupable parce que c'était con et qu'à bien y réfléchir, ça faisait déjà deux semaines que ça le titillait,

fallait qu'il arrête de s'étonner comme ça pour des conneries.

¤

- Ça te fait tant d'effet que ça ?

- Hm…

¤

Il allait devoir compter avec le fait que Yuy était plus que potable. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, c'était pas comme s'il allait se le faire.

C'était un choc, ça brisait toutes ses (non) certitudes – il s'en foutait ! - concernant le sex-appeal du brise-burnes, mais bon, il allait s'en remettre.

Et puis c'était pas comme si Heero le voulait non plus.

Ne pas mélanger : taf ou plaisir il faut choisir, il avait choisi le taf.

Avec Den' ç'aurait pas été pareil. 'z'étaient pas dans le même service.

Et fallait qu'il arrête de se le répéter aussi, qu'il fallait pas entre Yuy et lui, parce qu'il était pas sourd.

Ça faisait comme si se convaincre soi-même était plus difficile que convaincre les autres.

Et puis y avait PAS d'autres. Quatre n'était PAS une personne. Quatre était le mal. Et puis il en était pas encore à parler à ses hormones… Non ?

Ça c'était un monologue de murgés. Quand on se prenait une murge on avait de longues conversations avec soi-même…

Il posa le menton sur ses cheveux et dit :

¤

- Allez 'ro on se redresse, ça va, j'le sens.

¤

Duo allait ôta ses mains quand Heero le retint aux poignets.

Il dit d'une voix ferme. Ferme et sexy.

¤

- Laisse-les là.

- T'abuses ptite nature, t'as plus mal.

- J'ai encore _mal_, Maxwell… Finis ce que tu as commencé…

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil, se redressant, laissant ses mains complètement immobiles.

Heero poursuivit.

¤

- Tu as dit deux minutes et cela fait quatre-vingt, cinq, six, sept, huit…

- … toi et la précision…

¤

Heero ôta ses mains des poignets et il les posa presque sagement sur ses cuisses.

C'était typique de lui les horaires respectés, les objectifs atteints. Typique.

Duo recommença ses mouvements, appuyant exactement comme Heero le voulait.

Une petite voix lui disait que deux minutes de plaisir dans une journée de merde bah ça prouvait qu'il pouvait être une âme charitable de temps en temps.

De toutes façons Yuy lui retournerait l'ascenseur. Il y veillerait.

¤

- Hn. Hnnnn, 'te revaudrait ça…

- J'y compte bien Yuy, j'y compte bien.

¤

Duo continua ses attouchements, tantôt légers, tantôt plus forts et il sentait Heero retenir son souffle, en même temps qu'il se détendait de plus en plus.

C'était vrai que Yuy était encore très tendu mine de rien, même si sa nuque ne l'était pratiquement plus.

Sa tête était nichée contre lui, comme s'il avait été son oreiller. Et il murmurait doucement, doucement… et il avait les cheveux qui sentaient bon, il avait pu les laver lui au moins. Les siens puaient la clope.

A avoir l'avoir vu dormir sur le clavier, à le sentir le prendre virtuellement pour un oreiller, Duo se demandait comment Heero dormait.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire même s'il avait partagé plus d'une chambre avec lui, s'en foutait royalement.

Il se demandait s'il était du genre à prendre toute la place, tous les draps… s'il était du genre à dormir sur un côté ou au milieu.

S'il avait un grand lit… s'il dormait nu…

Et Duo se disait que si 'ro l'avait vu ronquer dans la boîte il risquait vraiment pas de fantasmer.

…

'fallait qu'il arrête de parler tout seul et de boire par la même occasion. Définitivement.

¤

- Allez, j'ai mal aux mains et j'en ai b'soin pour taper. Et pour te taper dessus si Déesse de mon cul la ramène parce que le boulot n'est pas fait.

¤

Il lâcha Heero et retourna à son bureau.

Il le vit du coin de l'œil bailler, s'étirer, passer les mains sur la nuque, faire pivoter sa tête de gauche à droite puis se mettre à taper fort, très fort.

Effectivement ça allait mieux…

Et merde….

…

bon, au moins ils bosseraient.

Duo s'apprêta à récupérer son œil qui mâtait en cachette quand il le vit se lever.

¤

- Je reviens.

- Tu vas où ?

- Aux toilettes. Tu veux me tenir la main ?

¤

Un haussement de sourcil contre un haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Nan c'est bon, quand j'y vais avec toi, je croise des barbus.

- Je te défendrais.

- Je me défends très bien tout seul.

- Tu te défends _pas mal_, Maxwell…

¤

Heero contournait son bureau pour sortir de la pièce quand Duo le vit.

Ce petit demi-sourire.

Ce tout petit air un peu coquin, cette expression clairement _pas_ claire.

Duo se demanda une bonne seconde si Heero n'avait pas un tout petit peu, mais un tout petit peu profité de la situation.

Enfin si il en avait profité comme quelqu'un qui voulait un massage à l'œil, l'était pas stupide quand même.

Mais là c'était pas ça, c'était comme s'il avait profité _autrement_ du truc.

Puis il se ravisa : ils étaient au bureau, il avait vraiment eu une migraine – sa pâleur, ses rougeurs et son regard n'avaient pas pu être de la comédie – et puis la marque des touches sur le front et sur les joues ne le rendaient absolument pas crédible s'il avait voulu le…

Séduire ?

Parce que flirter en dehors du bureau c'était pas sérieux quoi, si la sauce était un peu monté en boîte, ils étaient en boîte, quoi. Et ils avaient bibiné donc ça jouai grave.

Mais séduire… et en plus ici, défoncé de la vie mais SOBRE, c'était avancer dans le bordel et aller jusqu'au bout. Et c'était pas ça hein ?

C'était pas ça ?

¤

Heero revint à sa place, un air assez fatigué et plutôt… satisfait ? Sur les lèvres.

Ses yeux étaient encore injectés de sang mais ils brillaient et il avait un air…

Déchiré, éclaté et ptet un peu… rêveur ?

Comme s'il avait…

…

Enfin MERDE QUOI ! Il le perturbait à changer ses habitudes comme ça !

HEERO IL ALLAIT JAMAIS AUX CHIOTTES D'ABORD ! IL SE LEVAIT QUE POUR PARTIR !

HEERO IL AVAIT PAS BESOIN DE MASSAGE, IL SE REDUISAIT TOUT SEUL SES FACTURES, MERDE, QU'EST-CE QU'IL EN AVAIT A FOUTRE D'UNE MIGRAINE ?

…

Il était pas parti papouiller quéquette aux heures de bureau, hein ?

Il lui faisait pas d'effet à ce point ?

Ptain, il avait un de ces ego…

¤

Heero fit craquer ses doigts avant de commencer à faire fumer le clavier.

Duo détestait ça.

Le craquement lui portait sur les nerfs.

Les cliquetis lui portaient sur les nerfs.

Nan, s'il avait vraiment voulu le séduire, il l'aurait chauffé et se serait montré toujours nickel et jusque là c'était pas du tout nickel, c'était plutôt niqué.

Nan, nan, il interprétait mal, il interprétait de trop. Et puis c'était de la faute de Winner aussi, à lui bourrer le crâne de connerie.

'disait n'importe quoi quand il avait pas dormi….

* * *

**« Flashback, le vendredi 01 Avril, 16h30 »**

¤

Profitant d'une pause pipi, Duo avait pris son portable et appelé discrètement, assis sur la cuvette des toilettes du troisième étage – et non au cinquième où lui et Yuy allaient -, observant par le dessous de la porte si quelqu'un entrait.

Il avait donc composé le numéro de son « ami » qui avait décroché avec son affabilité et amabilité coutumières :

¤

- 'Nardin, Duo ! Il est deux heures du matin. Je suis couché depuis dix-sept minutes zéro quatre. C'est important _n'est-ce pas ?_

- Euh… non. 'Nardin Duo te rappelle si tu veux ?

- Parce que tu m'as réveillé pour rien ?

- Euh nan… mais c'est trop con, j'voulais ton avis sur un truc et j'ai pas capté le décalage avec L4.

- Parle. Et y a de l'écho.

- Ok. Et je suis aux chiottes.

- …

¤

Le silence de Quatre avait été éloquent mais Duo avait choisi d'oublier le sarcasme sous-entendu pour entrer dans le vif du sujet :

¤

- Supposons que j'ai un ami qui veuille sortir avec toi ?

- Hm… à quel moment je t'ai dit que j'étais homo ?

- C'est pour l'exemple, Quatre.

- Ok. ¤ baille ¤

- Donc supposons que j'ai un pote qui veuille sortir avec toi et…

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Enfin ptet, je suis pas sûr.

¤

Quatre avait pris une inspiration avant de répondre sur un ton empli de compassion :

¤

- Duo. Tu sais, je t'aime bien, t'es comme un frère pour moi…

- Quatre, range ton ego sous ton oreiller, je veux pas sortir avec toi.

- Mais ça y ressemblait drôlement…

- Je m'y serais pas pris comme ça.

- Oh. Et comment tu t'y serais pris ?

- Quatre, je m'y serais pas pris du tout ! Je veux PAS sortir avec toi !

- Oh, tu me blesses…

¤

Il y avait alors eu comme un bruit de draps froissés, comme si Quatre s'était réinstallé un peu plus confortablement.

¤

- Hey Quatre, je te chante pas une berceuse. T'endors pas, hein.

- Hm, hm.

- QUATRE !

- Oui, oui ça va, ça va… 'reusement que j'paye pas la com', 'pas payer pour m'faire crier dessus.

- Pardon, pardon. Bref, je disais. Supposons qu'un de mes potes veuille sortir avec toi et qu'il veuille pas te dire qui il est parce qu'il craint ta réaction.

- …

¤

Il y avait eu comme un ronflement sur la ligne…

¤

- Quatre tu suis ?

- Oui, sortir, dire, réaction, blablabla…

- Ok. Supposons que, par peur que tu le jettes, le pote propose que je sorte avec toi pour que tu puisses mieux le connaître via les endroits où il va.

- Mieux le connaître à travers toi, quoi.

- Ouais ! Enfin c'est pas vraiment fait dans ce sens-là, hein !

- Oui, oui…

¤

Quatre avait semblé un peu plus réveillé à ce moment-là :

¤

- Ah, j'oubliais. Et dans tous ça, tu me montres les lieux où tu vas aussi, qu'il puisse mieux te connaître.

- Ah…

- Et si ça marche ben je vous arrange un rendez-vous.

- Oh…

- Et si ça marche pas ben tu sauras jamais qui il est. Ah et il vient parfois et il m'guette, mais je le sais pas, je le vois jamais. T'en penserais quoi toi ?

- Oh… Oh…

¤

Quatre avait semblé avoir du mal à respirer à ce moment-là. Puis il avait toussoté. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis…

¤

- Quoi ?

- Oh… Oh… Ho Ho Ho Ho ¤ bruit de coups de poings frénétiques sur un matelas ¤ GNIAHa Ha Ha Ha hm, ¤ toussote ¤ pardon, pardon, Duo, 'suis fatigué...

- Ouais, marre-toi ! Moi aussi 'me suis marré, me suis bien foutu de sa gueule, d'ailleurs.

- Et t'as gobé ça…je veux dire t'es rentré dans le jeu ? T'es sorti avec le « pote du pote » ?

- 'Le dis pas comme ça ! Je suis pas « sorti » avec ! Je lui ai montré quelques endroits où j'allais et lui m'en a montré un, le deuxième c'est pour ce soir.

¤

Quatre avait alors reniflé doucement, comme s'il avait eu envie de pleurer.

¤

- Duo… ce type veut sortir avec toi.

- Qui, l'homme invisible ? Je le sais bien, banane.

- Pas l'homme invisible, l'intermédiaire. C'est tellement énorme que je me demande pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis.

- Qui Yu… LUI ? Ça va pas, non ? Franchement y a aucune chance. C'est pas l'genre !

- Attends si je t'avais appelé et parlé d'un ami imaginaire qui veut sortir avec moi mais que son ami se propose de jouer les guides touristique à sa place, tu aurais trouvé ça suspect.

- Ouais… mais c'est un cas particulier, sinon je t'aurais pas demandé ton avis.

¤

Oui c'était vraiment, vraiment un cas particulier.

Quatre avait ajouté, ironique :

¤

- Vous êtes des cas tout court, lui pour passer par ce plan risible à cet âge, toi pour gober la mouche. Blaireau, je te dis, il est mignon au moins ?

- Grave, mais pas mon type. C'est clair, c'est naze… HEY ! Pourquoi « vous » ? Je suis l'innocente victime de mon charme dans tout ça !

- Oh Allah… aie, aie, aie…

- Quoi ?

- Rien, j'ai… mal au ventre…

- T'es malade ?

- Nan, nan, c'est bon…et… il te parle beaucoup de lui au fait ?

- De qui ?

¤

Ouais, qui ? Il s'était demandé !

Et en même temps il avait surveillé la porte et il avait eu de la chance pour une fois.

Faut dire qu'il y était allé à une heure où il y avait peu d'affluence.

Hm. Comme s'il avait fait une enquête de satisfaction.

¤

- Le fantôme.

- Espèce de charlatan ! Avec ton cœur de l'espace blablabla t'es pas censé savoir qui c'est ?

- Tu m'as pris pour madame Irma ou quoi ? Fais-moi plaisir, plonge dans le trou et tire la chasse s'il te plaît. Bon réponds, il te parle beaucoup de lui ?

- Il m'en parle mais pas beaucoup.

- Et pourquoi pas beaucoup, si t'es censé sortir avec !

- Ben parce que je saurais qui c'est !

- ! C'est pas le but ? Il va pas rester invisible éternellement, ton copain Fantômas !

¤

Duo avait alors compris le pourquoi de la douleur de Quatre : il y avait eu un bruit comme s'il s'était redressé dans le lit, puis il avait ri à gorge déployée, à en entendre ses larmes.

S'il avait eu des voisins, ils auraient sûrement sorti un fusil.

¤

- Quatre, arrête de te marrer !

- Peux pas ! Peux pas, nan mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! J'en peux plus !

- On se connaît depuis des lustres avec « l'intermédiaire ». C'est pas le genre à faire des sales plans à son pote !

- C'est que tu le connais pas si bien que ça, je te dis.

- Nan, c'est vraiment pas possible, je l'aurais su, sinon, si c'était ça.

- Bienvenue au pays du déni. Quand tu en reviendras, ramène-moi un cadeau. Un ami imaginaire par exemple. Peter Pan veut sortir avec Duo, c'est la meilleure de l'année.

¤

Duo avait protesté en tapant du poing sur sa cuisse.

Il aurait un bleu.

Il avait répondu les larmes aux yeux.

¤

- Je l'aurais repéré avant s'il s'intéressait à moi et crois-moi j'avais des occasions ! Je le connais, 'te dis !

- Et ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ce manège ? Depuis quand vous « sortez » ensemble toi et le copain de son copain ?

- On sort pas ensemble ! On s'est juste vus trois fois en dehors du boulot !

- Duo ouvre les yeux ! Il veut sortir avec toi et ce serait mignon si c'était pas si pathétique. Remets ton cerveau sur « on ». Je ne voudrais pas briser tes rêves, mais…

- …

¤

Duo avait continué à surveiller fébrilement si qui que ce soit entrait dans les toilettes, au cas où.

Quatre avait calmé difficilement son fou rire avant de lui répondre :

¤

- Ton intermédiaire-là, il veut se couvrir les fesses si tu ne veux pas de lui alors il a inventé cette histoire à dormir debout. Que toi le roublard par excellence tu crois à cette fable me dépasse complètement.

- Si t'étais à ma place, tu dirais pas ça.

- Peut-être. Mais c'est parce que je ne suis pas à ta place que tu m'as appelé, hein ?

¤

Il avait marqué un point mais il ne n'allait pas le lui dire.

Non.

¤

- …

- Si tu étais à _ma_ place tu dirais exactement la même chose, et tu m'aurais envoyé sur la lune pour t'avoir réveillé à 02h00 du matin pour l'homme invisible.

- Tu crois que je le verrais pas si on me baladait ?

- Tu es trop dans la situation pour avoir le recul nécessaire et à bien y réfléchir cela rend son plan brillant, tout simplement brillant…

- Arrête-moi, c'était pas un blaireau y a deux minutes ?

- Si tu le connais tant que ça il devient insoupçonnable. Invisible à trop être voyant. Ou mieux, il te fait douter. Et là c'est toi le blaireau.

¤

Pas douter.

Mais se poser des questions, Duo avait pensé.

¤

- Si tu savais de qui je parlais tu penserais pas ce que tu penses.

¤

Quatre avait alors demandé, sarcastique :

¤

- Ok. Alors c'est qui ? Le fantôme de Treize ? Le spectre de Noventa ? Le _vrai_ Trowa Barton ?

¤

On aurait pu penser que Quatre avait hurlé à la lune à ce moment-là, non, il avait juste éclaté de rire et au bout d'un moment il y avait eu un bruit suspect et un juron.

Apparemment il s'était éclaté par terre.

Hmph.

Bien fait, Duo avait pensé en répondant à la question :

¤

- Oh écrase, 'peux pas te le dire.

- Je… ¤ aouch ¤ vois… nous avons donc affaire à _deux_ hommes invisibles…

- Oh, ça va ! Et puis ma pause est finie, je vais m'faire chauffer le crâne et si elle l'ouvre je lui en colle une.

- Tu le feras pas. Tu te ferais mal en lui tapant dessus, c'est un roc cette femme.

- Je vais me gêner, quelle chamelle ! Mais t'as raison, je veux garder ma main…

- Et puis tu es un gentleman. Juste un truc, Duo…

¤

Le ton de Quatre s'était fait pensif à ce moment-là.

Duo, lui, s'était drapé dans sa vexitude.

¤

- Quoi ? Mon cerveau est sur off ptet que je te comprendrais pas.

- T'inquiète, je parlerai doucement. Et puis si tu te poses des questions c'est que ton cas n'est pas _si_ désespéré…

- … me retourne le crâne pour rien et je le sais, pourquoi je t'ai appelé, j'me l'demande. J'ai qu'à attendre de voir.

- Oui, c'est sûr, de toutes façons, y a que « lui » qui sait après tout.

- Ouep et te moque pas.

- Nan j'oserais pas voyons. Un dernier truc avant de rejoindre mon heure et demie de sommeil _restant_.

¤

Le ton de Quatre s'était fait beaucoup plus doux d'un seul coup :

¤

- C'est sûr, il faut attendre de voir avant de s'avancer et je ne suis pas à ta place mais je vais te dire une chose qui s'est vérifiée pour moi.

- Hm ?

- Si tu te poses des questions sur quelque chose c'est qu'effectivement des questions doivent être posées…

¤

Duo prit le temps de tirer la chasse avant de répondre :

¤

- Non mais t'as fumé ou quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est quoi cette réponse de fortune cookies ? « La vérité est au bout du chemin » aussi ? Allez _bonne nuit_, Quatre.

- Idiot. Je veux dire que si tu te poses des questions en général ça veut dire que tu n'es pas loin de la vérité.

- Et la vérité est au bout du chemin, merci, Quatre, c'était utile. Je t'appellerais plus à 02h00 du mat' _ton _cerveau est sur off.

- Tu peux rire si tu veux mais crois-en mon expérience et à moins que tu ne sois un gros paranoïaque : s'il n'y avait pas matière à être titillé, tu ne serais _pas_ titillé.

- Ça veut pas dire que mon titillement est bon, juste que j'ai des raisons.

- Vrai. Mais les ficelles sont énormes, Duo.

- Et t'as pas tous les éléments en main, Quatre.

- Hm.

¤

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel il déverrouilla la porte et sortit du cabinet.

¤

- Et… tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

- Oh, ce que toi tu fais, rester près de l'intermédiaire pour en savoir plus. Appeler des copains comme si on était mômes pour me confirmer que c'est louche ce qui se passe, mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça _te_ titille autant. Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il te plaît, Duo ?

- Je dois te laisser, j'entends du monde qui entre. J'raccroche, te rappelle, ciao.

¤

Et c'était vrai, alors il avait raccroché.

¤

**« Fin du flashback ».**

* * *

Et puis quand même….

Il était Duo Maxwell quoi, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Il savait quand on le draguait, quand on flirtait avec lui.

Alors si on tentait de le séduire vraiment, il le remarquait forcément.

Il l'aurait vu à des kilomètres.

Il secoua la tête et se remit à travailler, en tentant d'éliminer les cliquetis incessants et bruyant de Yuy.

N'en pouvant plus il hurla, quitte à réveiller sa migraine à l'autre chieur :

¤

- Oh c'est fini ce raffut ? Toi aussi tu veux les poils de mon cul en offrande ?

¤

Heero se contenta de hausser un sourcil et continua à travailler, souriant intérieurement.

Il avait eu une sacrée migraine qui s'était envolée dans les cinq premières secondes du massage de Maxwell.

Après…. il avait fallu savoir faire feu de tout bois.

Et il avait bien mérité son petit snack, quitte à raviver l'humeur de Maxwell…

Bien sûr qu'il resterait professionnel jusqu'au bout, il n'allait pas changer sa nature, non.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il allait faire ce qu'il avait fait.

¤

- Yuy, file-moi le dossier Robertson, steup.

¤

Mais il avait pour objectif de fondre les différentes facettes de « Heero Yuy » en une seule, pour que Duo ne compartimente plus, qu'il ne sépare plus le Heero du travail du 'ro de l'extérieur.

Qu'il fonde tout, de la facette la plus évidente à la plus… invisible. Pour qu'il ne reste que lui, sans ombre, sans fantôme.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient quelques heures après les sorties, il avait fallu qu'il frappe fort, qu'il consolide les impressions de la soirée.

Les sensations aussi, celles qui ne s'étaient pas évanouies dans la nuit.

¤

- Yuy, la Déesse Chieuse me harcèle, file-moi le bordel, j'ai pas 107 ans devant moi.

¤

Pour une fois il avait eu le temps de son côté… demain dimanche ils étaient de repos. Mais pour une fois tout ne serait pas à refaire.

Beaucoup. Mais pas tout.

Il y avait eu un grand pas aujourd'hui : Duo n'avait pas une seule fois parler de Fantômas.

¤

- OH TU M'ECOUTES QUAND JE TE PARLE ? CA FAIT 10000 ANS QUE JE TE LE DEMANDE CE DOSSIER A LA CON, TU VAS TE BOUGER LE CUL, OUAIS ?

¤

en attendant l'après-midi serait longue….

Il venait de réveiller sa migraine.

…

…

…

- Omae o korosu.

¤

Tout changeait et rien ne changeait.

Le semaine suivante serait musclée.

Il ne relâcherait pas la pression.

* * *

**Vendredi 8 Avril, 19h30.**

¤

La semaine était passée à une vitesse vertigineuse, Duo pensait.

Et pourtant elle avait été corsée.

Du travail à s'arracher les poils de cul, comme d'hab, mais du Heero aussi.

Du Heero corsé, peut-être frappé, complètement frappé.

¤

Heero qui le lundi lui avait ramené une double dose de crousti-barres alors que c'était pas son tour. « Pour le massage » il avait dit. Et pour faire la paix, il avait sous-entendu, vu que ça avait bien gueulé samedi. Un sourire.

Juste ça, rien d'autre.

¤

Le mardi, lui qui disait que Une « avait mâté sa demande d'augmentation à la lueur d'une bougie éteinte », Heero qui commentait « tant que ce n'était pas la même qu'au Tadjamahal »…

lui rappelant discrètement ce qu'ils faisaient en dehors du taf, alors qu'ils n'en parlaient, jamais, jamais. Un éclat de rire.

Juste ça, rien d'autre.

¤

Le mercredi, Heero qui faisait tomber un crayon et qui se baissait devant lui, les fesses à quelques centimètres de son bureau. Il avait craqué son pantalon. Un fou rire.

Juste ça, rien d'autre.

¤

Le jeudi, Heero qui posait sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire bonjour, alors qu'il le faisait jamais, jamais. Jamais il ne l'avait touché ici, enfin si, une fois… quand il lui avait parlé de son pote. Un soupir.

Juste ça, rien d'autre.

C'était juste ça et rien d'autre, et c'était très bien.

Et aujourd'hui…

¤

Aujourd'hui il s'était craqué la nuque.

Bêtement, très bêtement.

¤

- Putain de bordel de aaaaaaaaaargh.

Il avait fait un faux mouvement en s'étirant sur son siège et il avait mal.

Il avait gémi, grogné, pesté, juré, avant de se résigner à douiller quand il sentit des doigts soulever sa longue tresse pour la mettre sur le côté…

¤

- Bouge pas.

¤

… avant de se poser sur ses épaules et palper,

_des_ _doigts forts, calleux, agréables qui touchent les muscles à travers les vêtements._

_Une tête qui se penche en arrière et des paupières qui se ferment…_

¤

- Hmm… vieux t'assure.

¤

masser,

_des_ _doigts qui s'avancent, desserrent une cravate et décoche les deux premiers boutons, pour malaxer une nuque nue._

_Des lèvres qui s'entrouvrent et des soupirs vite nés, vite retenus…_

_Un battement de cœur qui s'accélère…_

¤

- Hn. Toi aussi.

- J'ai vu ça, tu voulais plus me, me, hm… lâcher….

¤

dénouer,

_des_ _soupirs qui ne se retenaient plus. Des soupirs impudiques._

_Des mains qui alternent caresses et pressions sur les épaules, glissent derrière le cou, encore. _

_Un souffle discret, discret, contre son oreille et des doigts qui remontent à la base du crâne…_

¤

- Tes mains m'ont fait du bien, Maxwell. Et tu avais dit deux minutes.

- Hm… hm…

¤

Débloquer,

_Une tension qui s'envole._

_Une autre qui se crée._

_Des mains que l'on ressent partout, partout, alors qu'elle ne touche qu'une zone bien définie._

¤

- C'est bon, 'ro, merci.

¤

Détendre.

Il avait assuré, il avait été pro.

Maintenant il pouvait bouger sans hurler à la mort avec les coyotes.

¤

_Il était bien mais il fallait que ça s'arrête._

_Sa tête était contre son torse, il ne se rappelait même pas quand il avait basculé._

_Il sentait juste sa chaleur, son odeur_

¤

- Je sais.

- Non, c'est _bon_, j'sens plus rien. Tu peux me lâcher quoi.

- Hn ? Pourtant je sens encore de la tension _là_, ¤ presse la nuque ¤ … tu dois être au maximum de tes capacités pour fournir un travail optimal.

¤

_La bouche près de son oreille…_

_La bouche qui serait contre son oreille s'il se décalait ô juste un petit peu et il se décala un tout petit peu, jusqu'à sentir le souffle se rapprocher, le souffle encore plus chaud._

¤

- Heero, chuis pas tendu, là….

- Mais si, tu l'_es_, tendu. Et puis je t'avais bien dit que je te revaudrais ça.

¤

S'il parlait de sa nuque, on aurait vraiment pas dit…

Faudrait qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il ouvre les yeux, mais c'était dur…

Et Heero était vraiment sympa, il lui retournait simplement le service. Il lui donnait une érection sans le faire exprès, comme lui avait pu lui en donner une samedi dernier en le massant.

¤

_Un ongle carré qui glisse le long de la nuque, danse sur le cou._

_Un gémissement encore._

_Il était très, très sensible de la nuque._

_Très._

_Dès qu'on le touchait pas, ça lui répondait ailleurs…_

_Et ce souffle qui descendait accidentellement sur le côté de son cou…_

_Il ouvrit les yeux._

¤

- 'Ro, tu m'as filé des crousti-barres.

_- Et toi tu m'en as filé une, barre. _Et toi tu m'as redonné mon crâne.

¤

Si Quatre voyait ce qu'il faisait avec l'intermédiaire de Fantômas, même si c'était pas ce qu'on croyait, il risquait de hurler de rire.

Ou d'être horrifié parce que l'intermédiaire c'était Heero.

Ou d'être à la fois horrifié et mort de rire…

Et Duo d'ouvrir les yeux.

Et de penser d'un seul coup.

De penser que depuis près d'une semaine, il avait pas parlé, ni pensé une seule fois à « Fantômas »

Pas une seule fois.

Il devenait de plus en plus invisible si c'était possible.

_¤_

- Il aime les massages, Fantômas ?

- _Tu penses à Fantômas, là ?_ … Oui.

- Tu crois qu'il aimerait les miens ?

- Hn…

¤

Normal si Heero continuait à se comporter comme ça.

Normal si Heero n'en parlait presque pas… . Il était déjà loin des yeux, s'il était loin par la parole alors il allait vite l'oublier.

Et pourquoi l'oublier s'il voulait qu'il sorte avec son copain ?

En fait, Quatre se montait le chou et ce qui se passait avec Heero était on ne peut plus simple, tellement simple que c'était à se demander pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé.

On avait tendance à croire Heero parfait en tout, sachant tout faire.

Et bien non. Yuy s'y prenait très mal, tout simplement.

Heero savait pas draguer pour un copain, il donnait l'impression, si on faisait pas attention, de draguer pour lui.

Mais _on_ faisait attention. _On_ était pas con, hein ?

Et encore une fois, quand on draguait pour soi, on essayait de faire bonne impression. Et Heero y arrivait allez, une fois sur deux ?

Le reste c'était libido, hormone et testostérones. Ils étaient de bois ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Et Heero baisserait largement dans son estime s'il avait monté un plan aussi con-con que « mon ami veut » si l'ami existe pas.

Et Quatre avait raison : il aurait été encore plus blaireau de tomber là-dedans. Et il était pas un blaireau, hein ?

Il se leva doucement, laissant à Heero le temps d'anticiper son mouvement et de reculer, pour pas se prendre un coup.

¤

- Toilettes.

- Ok.

¤

Heero savait pas qu'en agissant comme ça, s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre… il aurait pu être intéressé par lui ?

Il se posait vraiment trop de question sur Heero, beaucoup trop au moins en cela, Quatre avait raison.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

Duo détestait ne pas savoir.

Il saurait samedi, indubitablement.

Il sourit, d'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et sortit sur un :

¤

- Je fais vite.

- Hn.

¤

Il avait besoin d'air.

Il était un peu excité, dans tous les sens du terme.

C'était lui ou 'ro avait l'air un peu énervé ?

Lui du coup, avec sa toute nouvelle théorie, il se sentait tout léger, il allait _limite_ en parler à Quatre.

Ben voyons

Combien de fois il se répéterait que c'était pas ce qu'il croyait ? Quand lui à la base ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait ?

Alors il dirait rien à Quatre.

Il dirait rien de cette idée saugrenue, tout aussi saugrenue qu'un homme invisible, tout aussi saugrenue qu'un Heero attiré par lui qui se ferait passer pour un pote.

Il avait des idées à la con, il le savait très bien, il était pas plus con qu'un autre. On le disait impulsif, il l'était pas à ce point. Il laissait le bénéfice du doute, tirait jamais de conclusion hâtive, surtout sur le lieu de travail, avec un _am_i, quitte à passer pour un nanard. Il faisait rarement confiance mais il _faisait _confiance.

Bien des fois un chat n'était qu'une paire de chaussettes grises roulée en boule sous le lit.

Il voyait pas la drague partout, surtout pas sur une période de six semaines, bordel de merde, c'était pas possible. Six semaines c'est long. Six semaines qu'il avait eu des _occasions _de jouer carte sur table. Six semaines qu'on lui inoculait un virus, six jours qu'il en sentait régulièrement les effets.

Et toujours, toujours plus fort. Qu'il lui mettait une pression comme là quand il lui avait caressé la nuque parce qu'après c'était plus un massage, ou alors il avait trop faim pour avoir les idées claires.

¤

Ou alors il avait jamais été aussi lucide parce que sobre, parce qu'aucune excuse, parce qu'aucune circonstance, aucun lieu propice à, parce que rien, rien, rien, bordel à quoi se raccrocher hormis des hypothèses plus foireuses que les autres.

Pour pas être déçu. Pour pas que ce soit tout ça pour ça. Pour comprendre le pourquoi du « ça ». Et pourquoi ça le touchait autant que ça, parce qu'en ça, Quatre avait pas tort.

Alors il était ptet énervé, ptet qu'il prendrait les choses autrement après, ptet que ça le ferait rire après, ptet qu'il se sentirait flatté après, ptet qu'il se vautrait complètement, et après ?

Ptet qu'y aurait carrément _pas_ d'après.

Alors il espérait.

Il espérait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment que Heero Yuy avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de vouloir – et d'avoir cru réussir – à le prendre pour un con.

Plus besoin de les chercher les réponses, il allait les prendre.

On allait jouer selon ses règles.

On allait jouer à qui perd gagne.

Il jouerait plus avec des dés pipés. Il saurait ce qu'il a dans la tête.

Etre pris pour un débutant ? Lui ? Il avait mis le temps mais il était réveillé.

Et bien réveillé.

Il sourit.

Il allait le bouffer.

¤

¤

_Même moment, Heero._

¤

Déçu ?

Oh, il était plus à un contretemps près, il avait fallu qu'il avance, qu'il prenne des risques, qu'il le bouscule un peu plus, sinon Maxwell allait tourner encore, chercher les habitudes et s'en couvrir pour ne pas les changer.

Il avait été suffisamment « subtile », il était temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Vaincu ?

Certainement pas.

Heero reconnaissait un repli stratégique quand il en voyait un.

Hm.

Il avait hâte d'être à demain.

Reste à savoir…

Quelle sera la réaction de Maxwell…

Quand il n'aura plus aucun doute.

Quand il n'aura que des certitudes.

Oh oui il avait hâte.

Il était déterminé, ne l'avait jamais autant été.

Un homme sans peur était un homme stupide, alors oui, il avait un peu peur.

Il était même terrifié. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter. Au contraire, cela allait le galvaniser.

Il aimait le danger après tout.

Il sourit.

¤

_Mission Maxwell phase VI terminée._

_Kanryou_…

Mission Maxwell epishot : endgame ?

Ry

Ou

Kai.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

¤ S'enfuit ¤

ça chauffe… ¤ court très vite ¤

Bon, elle vit encore et toujours toute seule et vous avez de l'imagination ! Vous pouvez faire vous-même votre conclusion (heureusement :p)

Tite M ? Tu m'autorises à faire l'epishot ? 2x1x2 XDD

Et vous ? Vous voulez une suite ?

A peluche' et mici nencore pour vos tits mots!

Mithy ¤ vacances ! ¤


	8. LMH Phase VII :'operation coup de poing'

**Genre : **Yaoi, indéfini, eightshot, c'est la fin ! C'est l'epishot !

**Rating : T.**

**Couple ?**

**Résumé : Heero coulerait-il avec sa méthode ?**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma tite M, **que je hais infiniment. La dernière os ¤sing hallelujah¤ encore un sursis XD. J'espère que ça lui plaira et à vous aussi.

**Un énorme merci à vous, je vous ai déjà répondu : Petite M (câlins quand même), ma Mi , tite aya-chan ¤câlins !¤, Miss Shinigami, ma lunanamoi, ma brisbynette, ma belle-soeur XD, Lily, Yohina, kikunosuke, didilove37, belial, Aya, Catirella, sailor saiyuri, ma tite clotho, Flo Shadow Spirit, tenshi-no-yoru, kaorulabelle, Shana-chan, mifibou, Bibou, yuya chan, shima-chan, tipounette, rena et Ryukai-MJ**

* * *

**La Méthode Heero Phase VII epishot : homerun ? (Opération coup de poing)**

**¤**

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, dimanche 10 Avril 201, 00h30, l'heure du crime.**

¤

Un grand salon aux murs blancs et aux cadres argentés vantant les mérites d'un joueur de bowling hors pair.

Un meuble à trophée abritant également diverses consoles de jeux et oui, quelques livres, un bar et une table basse noire.

Un meuble à chaîne hi-fi argenté, chaîne extra plate, collector, datant de l'ère pré coloniale (XXème siècle, parfait état). Bon elle crachotait un coup, mais il l'aimait beaucoup, il l'avait rafistolé lui –même.

¤

- Putain…

¤

Un petit écran plasma, diffusant un télé crochet (si c'était pas malheureux, ça chantait maaal), en face de la table basse, elle-même en face d'un futon noir et blanc.

Dessus, un portable et une paire de fesses, désespérée par la qualité du chant. Bon, à la base il chantait faux aussi mais au moins il ne montrait pas à la télé.

L'était pas un désespéré de la vie.

¤

- Sérieux je fous quoi devant ma télé à me taper des programmes merdiques ?

¤

A la base il avait pas prévu ça, il aurait dû regarder une série « Gundam Seed ». Ça parlait de Gundam et c'était à peu près crédible, bien que futuriste. Et puis Kira, Athrun, Yzak et Dearka étaient drôlement mignons.

Mais la série était finie depuis longtemps et Duo était mort naze.

Et pour rester vivant, il lui fallait quelque chose de fort.

Comme ce type qui lui cassait les oreilles.

Et puis, il avait une mission aussi.

Oui, une mission : éplucher Yuy comme une patate. Il allait se le faire.

Déjà hier, en revenant des chiottes, ça avait été corsé, il avait fait style de rien mais il avait trompé personne, ni lui, ni Yuy.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient bossé que le matin et demain ils étaient tous les deux de repos.

Ça lui laissait toute latitude pour le peler.

Mais pour ça…

¤

- MAIS IL FOUT QUOI LA ? IL S'EPILE LES NARINES ? IL S'ARRACHE LES POILS DE CUL ? MAIS JE PEUX LE FAIRE POUR LUI S'IL LE VEUT !

…

…

il aurait d'abord fallu QU'IL SE POINTE !

S'il se ramène là, ça fait genre, j'me ramène pour tirer mon coup.

Le pur plan cul.

Plus de minuit quand même.

Et vu qu'il avait cru l'avoir baladé, il avait très bien pu croire, vu qu'il avait pas annulé, que c'était tout bénef pour lui.

Et curieusement, l'idée de se faire baiser par un mec qu'il commençait sérieusement à prendre pour son pote, ben c'était pas cool. Tout ça pour ça ?

L'idée de se tromper à ce point sur quelqu'un, sur quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien, lui donnait plus envie de se venger que de calculer le pourquoi du comment.

Il concluait trop vite ?

Mais vous auriez conclu quoi à sa place ? Avec quelqu'un qui vous raconte n'importe quoi.

¤

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre, vais me coucher.

¤

Oh tiens, on sonnait ?

Duo, en chaussettes beiges, baggy et t-shirt col v kaki et les cheveux lâchés, se leva de son clic-clac/futon pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Et accueillir son invité comme il se devait.

¤

- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est à ct'heure-ci qu't'arrives ?  
- Ah. Parce qu'on avait fixé une heure ?

¤

Duo allait claquer la porte mais Yuy mit son pied pour l'empêcher de se refermer.

Il eut mal.

Très mal.

Mais il resta digne.

¤

- Et j'ai essayé de te prévenir mais je suis tombé directement sur ta messagerie. Et je n'ai PAS ton portable personnel.

¤

_Contrairement à celui qui me pourrissait la soirée via sms._

_HN._

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil.

_De toutes façons tu l'auras jamais._

¤

- C'est ça, ouais, prends-moi pour un con.

¤

Son téléphone il fonctionnait très bien, il s'en était même servi.

Il poursuivit.

¤

- Déjà mon tel il fonctionne, c'est dessus que t'as appelé tout à l'heure, tu te rappelles ?

¤

« flash-back, quelques heures plus tôt »

¤

- Duo, c'est moi.

- J'ai reconnu ton numéro, patate.

- …

- T'appelles pourquoi ? Tu te décommandes ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas où tu habites.

- Mais si t'es venu… attends, tu t'es perdu ? Maha ! MAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Arrête de rire bêtement. Il faisait sombre.

- Et t'étais pinté, ouais.

- J'ai du mal à t'entendre… où es-tu ?

_- Duo ? J'ai ptet un truc à faire, je sais pas… une vie ? Moi aussi je peux taper la discute._

- _Nan c'est bon, je raccroche._ Chuis pas chez moi mais je serais rentré d'ici _euh, t'en as pour combien de temps, vieux ?_

_- On a presque fini. Donc 02h00._

- … _pourquoi j'suis v'nu… _je suis chez moi vers 19h00.

- Hn. Ça ne me dit pas où je vais.

_- Duo ? C'est pas que tu me saoules mais presque._

- _J'arrive, j'arrive…_ Bon, ro, t'as un GPS ? Je t'envois mon adresse par sms. A plus.

- Duo ?

« Clic »

¤

« fin du flash-back »

¤

- Je te dis que j'ai essayé de te joindre.

- Et je te dis que mon portable n'a jamais sonné et que j'ai toutes mes barres. _D'ailleurs j'ai attendu comme un con qu'il sonne. _D'ailleurs barre-toi.

¤

Duo essaya de refermer la porte, mais la basket noire refusait de se barrer et entre-temps un bras dans du cuir noir (apparemment c'était la couleur du jour) s'était interposé.

Un bras au bout duquel était attaché une main.

Une main qui blanchissait à force d'être coupée de circulation.

Une main qui tenait…

Un gros paquet de crousti-barres.

L'estomac de Duo se mit à gargouiller.

Oui, il n'avait pas mangé, il l'avait attendu.

Bon, il aurait bien décalqué sa popote mais il était tellement dans sa série télé qu'il l'avait juste oubliée.

¤

- Tu as faim, Duo ?

¤

Et Heero qui faisait du rentre dedans à une porte blindée, ce qui était bien quand les choses étaient claires, c'était que les doutes à deux balles, y en avait pas.

N'importe quoi.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

Il voulait quoi là ? Le prendre par l'estomac ?

En plus y avait vingt pour cent de produit en plus…

Miam…

Il allait bouffer aux frais de la princesse, il l'avait mérité pour avoir fait bêtement le pied de grue.

Duo voulut récupérer le paquet quand 'ro l'ôta de sa portée, le bras toujours coincé.

Duo essaya plusieurs fois, mais Heero esquivait, il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour sentir les mouvements.

¤

- Ah ! Donne ça !

¤

Au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux – allez retenir une porte contre un Heero Yuy tout en tentant d'attraper un gros paquet de crousti-barres et essayez de la ramener -, Duo éclata de rire et ouvrit la porte, juste pour voir quelle tête il tirait, pas pour le laisser entrer.

Yuy avait les cheveux plus courts – Den, assurément, Duo reconnaissait le coup de ciseaux et l'odeur de son shampoing -, mais encore plus en bataille.

Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux étaient bien bleus… mais ils ne disaient rien.

Il avait un début de sourire aussi. Tout petit petit.

Et il avait mal au bras.

C'était vraiment, vraiment drôle.

Vraiment con.

Une petite voix disait à Duo que c'était vraiment mignon. Une autre lui disait que c'était pas une excuse. Une troisième lui disait on s'en fout.

D'ailleurs le temps qu'il pense, Heero était entré à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui avec son perfect popotin svp, l'obligeant à se reculer, sinon ils allaient finir par se toucher.

Une petite voix disait à Duo que Yuy n'en avait rien à foutre de le toucher, puisque même à l'intérieur, il avançait encore vers lui...

¤

- …

¤

Duo questionna Heero du regard, en un « hey ! t'as cru quoi là ? »

Heero, lui, avait haussé les épaules.

¤

- J'ai pas autant galéré pour rester derrière la porte.

- Comment ça galéré ? Tu t'es _vraiment_ perdu avec le GPS et t'as trop honte pour le dire ? _C'est ça_ ?

¤

Duo éclata de rire, profita d'un moment de flottement pour chiper le paquet de crousti des mains de Heero et ajouta, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

¤

- C'est qu'il faut pas trop jouer sur les mots, tu sais, je voudrais pas _mal_ comprendre…

¤

Nous y voilà, pensa Heero.

De toutes façons Maxwell n'était pas le genre à chercher midi à quatorze heures, il n'allait pas être subtile.

Duo avait des raisons d'être en colère.

Il l'avait bien cherché.

Mais Duo allait le trouver.

Il assumait tout, tout, tout, tout.

Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse tourner en bourrique, même s'il laissait Duo avoir sa petite revanche.

¤

- Je ne me suis pas perdu.

¤

_J'ai juste eu du mal à trouver mon chemin, à un moment, pensa Heero._

Y avait des limites à la revanche de Duo… bon d'accord il était sacrément fier aussi.

Hn.

¤

- Oh…

- Non, j'ai eu un problème sur la route. J'ai dû rentrer.

- Oh merde. Rien de grave ?

¤

Du coup l'Américain était redevenu sérieux, sa rage calmée aussi vite qu'elle était née.

Duo était quelqu'un de gentil mais quand il avait la sensation qu'on se foutait de sa gueule, il partait en cacahuètes, parfois à raison, parfois à tors.

Et il considérait qu'il avait pas tort.

Il avait quand même vérifié le portable de Yuy, sans appeler – repérage satellite -, pour être sûr qu'il fonctionnait, s'il y avait eu une mission, s'il y avait pas eu un accident sur la route… Il avait même vite fait appelé les hôpitaux. Et il avait appelé avec son portable pro, il ne pouvait pas être directement sur…

Euh…

Messagerie ?

…

Son double appel était pas parti en live, hein, comme ça arrivait euh… parfois ?

…

Nan, nan, ce serait trop facile.

Une petite voix lui disait que, s'il avait pas été si fier, il aurait dû appeler directement le concerné.

Une autre petite voix lui disait que c'était pas à lui d'appeler.

Une troisième voix lui disait de vérifier les infos avant de s'emballer.

Une quatrième voix lui faisait remarquer que c'était ce qu'il avait cru faire, au début.

Une autre voix criait « vos gueules, je m'entends plus penser ».

Il vérifierait plus tard. Yuy lui répondait.

¤

- Non, sinon je ne serais pas là.

¤

Heero n'allait pas raconter à Duo qu'après avoir éternellement « tourné à droite » avec son GPS, il avait fini par tourner en rond plusieurs fois, avant de comprendre que la madame était un peu bloquée – ou qu'il avait peut-être mal interprété les signes ? De toutes façons il avait fracassé le GPS après – et avait fini par arriver pour 20h00 chez Maxwell.

Mais au moment de sortir de la voiture, allez savoir comment, vu l'heure tardive, une crotte de pigeon lui avait atterri en plein milieu de ses cheveux, l'obligeant à rentrer ventre à terre chez lui les relaver.

Et non non il ne raconterait pas cela à Duo, il n'était pas suicidaire.

Il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça.

¤

- Alors… il te reste de ton repas « cinq continents » ? Ce serait dommage de pas le goûter, hein ?

- Pourquoi, t'as faim ?

- Je n'ai pas mangé.

¤

Duo avait regardé Heero dans les yeux.

Ces yeux si bleus qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, entre autres, parce qu'il prenait pas la peine de les regarder.

_Bon, parce qu'il s'en foutait grave._

Avec ses yeux – et avec ses mots – 'ro semblait lui dire discrètement qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait bien aimé être là plus tôt, pour mater la série, pour bouffer un bout.

Bon à côté de ça, il pouvait très bien avoir voulu venir à reculons parce que, sans dec, vu ce qu'il lui avait concocté…

Il aurait passé son tour, à sa place.

Mais excuses ou pas, il allait se faire bouffer le Yuy. Et ça, ça avait pas changé.

Duo sourit.

Aussi parce qu'il était content de le voir. Soulagé, quelque part. Et puis maintenant qu'il était là et qu'il avait une bonne excuse, il pouvait se le farcir.

¤

- Allez, installe-toi sur le canap' et pose-y les crousti-barre, ce sera le dessert. Je ramène la bouffe.

- Tu as mangé, toi ?

- Je t'accompagne parce que je suis poli, moi.

¤

Duo n'avait pas répondu à la question.

Heero avait souri dans sa tête.

Pendant qu'il était dans la cuisine, le portable de Duo bipa.

L'Américain revint avec un plateau rempli de victuailles, des verres et de l'eau, parce qu'il ne voulait pas de parasite, pas d'échappatoire pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Il allait jeter un œil sur qui avait envoyé un message quand son portable s'éteignit lamentablement.

Avoir passé son temps à appeler vrillait une batterie à la vitesse du vent.

Pas grave.

Il avait mieux à faire.

¤

- Monsieur est servi.

* * *

**01h00, même endroit.**

¤

- Monsieur est servi.

- …

¤

Heero regarda le plateau avec une once, juste une once de suspicion.

Duo avait préparé son plat préféré, qu'il avait si modestement appelé le « cinq continents »

¤

- Regarde-moi ça, c'est tout plein de bonnes choses ! C'est bon ! Ça bourre ! Et ça se prépare en une minute !

- …

- Des cacahuètes grillées et pas à sec (Afrique) pour le côté craquant et salé.

- Des petites saucisses cocktail (Europe), pour le côté tendre…

¤

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une lueur lubrique dans le regard avant de poursuivre :

¤

- Du surimi (pour la touche asiatique) et de la mayonnaise pour le tremper parce que c'est bien connu, il faut tremper pour obtenir quelque chose, sinon on est pas doué.

¤

Duo trempa son index dans le pot de mayonnaise et le lécha, les yeux dans le regard de son invité.

Hm.

C'était beaucoup plus drôle quand les cartes étaient mieux distribuées.

Il poursuivit.

¤

- et last but not least, des chips croustillantes (Amérique). Parce que j'adore les patates.

¤

Heero objecta, suicidaire :

¤

- Duo, il n'y a que quatre continents représentés. La mayonnaise ne vient pas d'Océanie.

¤

Duo balaya la protestation de la main en disant :

¤

- 'ro, tais-toi et mange. Les trois mousquetaires ils étaient quatre même si ça se voyait pas.

- Non Duo, ils étaient cinq.

- …

- …

¤

Heero fixa, fixa puis fixa encore Duo…

Avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et éclater d'un rire presque silencieux, mais Duo ne savait pas qui souriait plus fort, sa bouche, ou ses yeux si bleus.

Au moment où 'ro allait la ramener encore, Duo lui enfourna un surimi, précédemment badigeonné de mayonnaise, dans la bouche.

¤

- On contredit pas le maître de maison !

¤

Heero accepta de se taire et mordilla légèrement le doigt en échange, léchant la minuscule goutte de mayonnaise qui s'était égarée sur un index.

Après tout, s'il mettait le doigt dans sa bouche, c'était pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup, non ?

Et puis s'il ne voulait pas, il n'avait qu'à dire « non ».

Ce n'était pas parce que Duo était chez lui qu'il était forcément maître du jeu.

Duo se contenta de hausser un sourcil en poursuivant, les yeux dans les siens :

¤

- Gourmand.

¤

'ro haussa un sourcil à son tour répliquant, taquin

¤

- Il paraît qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture. Et on dit qu'il faut faire honneur au plat.

¤

Duo décocha un sourire en coin avant de répondre.

¤

- On dirait que c'est moi, le plat.

¤

Heero se contenta de sourire… avant de croquer une chips.

¤

Ils mangèrent un peu, se regardant, se dévorant des yeux, même, cherchant à se comprendre, cherchant à se cerner, cherchant à trouver la faille…

Jusqu'à ce que Duo décide de rompre le contact visuel, se levant pour éteindre la télé, allumée sur une bande d'allumés. Il ne voulait plus aucun parasite entre eux.

Heero avait l'air détendu.

Il était plus que temps de passer la seconde.

¤

Duo fit glisser ses cheveux dénoués sur une épaule et s'installa à côté de Heero, qui finissait un bâtonnet de surimi, les yeux dans les siens.

Puis il lui dit :

¤

- Bon. On va pas la jouer à la « je fais style de », contrairement à une certaine personne, je raconte pas des conneries, moi.

¤

Heero se servit un verre d'eau avant de répondre :

¤

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti.

- Ah ouais ? Présente-moi ton pote invisible qu'on rigole.

¤

Heero ne se laissa pas démonter.

¤

- J'ai jamais dit qu'il était invisible, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

- Ben voyons. C'est toi qui m'as fait croire que quelqu'un que tu connaissais voulait sortir avec moi.

¤

Heero se rapprocha de Duo doucement, penchant la tête de côté, vers lui.

¤

- Oui. Moi. Et je me connais.

- Tu joues sur les mots.

¤

Le métis le regarda droit dans les yeux, droit comme un I.

¤

- Oui. Mais je ne t'ai jamais, jamais menti. Je t'ai toujours dit la vérité et ce dès le départ.

- Mais tu me prends vraiment pour un con.

- Non.

- Tu veux retourner la situation mais ça marchera pas, mon pote.

- Non.

- Non, quoi ?

- C'est toi qui es en train de me prendre pour un con.

¤

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Duo haussait un sourcil.

¤

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'avais pas compris ? Vraiment pas compris ? Mais vraiment, _vraiment_ pas compris ?

- Ben tu sais, moi je crois que ce que je vois…et je te voyais te démener pour un type que je voyais pas. C'était ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Parce que tu n'en avais pas assez vu ? Parce que tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu as été un blaireau comme tu dis.

¤

Duo faillit s'étouffer avec sa cacahuète.

¤

- Tu jouais pas carte sur table !

- Parce que ce n'était pas assez clair ? Mais il te fallait quoi, au juste ? Que je l'écrive sur mon front ?

¤

Duo dévisagea Heero et lui répondit, grave.

¤

- Que tu sois aussi clair qu'hier.

¤

Maxwell ne se laissait pas démonter, Yuy non plus.

¤

- Moi je te dis que tu m'as soupçonné dès le départ.

- Non, je te faisais confiance.

¤

Heero sourit, s'approchant un peu plus de Duo.

¤

- Non, tu ne me faisais pas confiance, tu voulais voir. Et oui tu m'as soupçonné tout de suite, à un moment, tu as pensé que c'était moi, mais tu as occulté cette pensée juste après.

¤

Duo secoua la tête, un air canaille.

¤

- Parce que t'es dans ma tête, maintenant ?

- Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu m'as dit ce soir là ? Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais gay ? Quand je t'ai demandé si tu l'étais aussi ?

¤

« Flashback »

¤

- Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Es-tu gay ?

- Euh pourquoi, t'es intéressé ?

¤

Sourire coquin de Duo.

Duo pouvait être, quand il le voulait et même quand il ne le voulait pas, être très prévisible.

¤

- Je connais quelqu'un qui l'est.

¤

« Fin du Flash-back »

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil :

¤

- C'était du tac au tac !

- Ah. Tu veux dire que c'est _par hasard_ que tu as été _intelligent_ ?

¤

Duo prit un air narquois avant de rire franchement.

¤

- Qu'un type qui te sort l'excuse la plus débile de l'espace me fasse la réflexion paraît cosmique. C'est la nonne qui se fout du curé.

- Qui est le plus débile comme tu dis ? Celui qui dit ou celui qui écoute ? La pseudo innocence ne prend pas, Maxwell.

¤

Heero se rapprocha encore, retenant un bâillement. Il était vraiment fatigué.

Duo avança aussi.

¤

- Je ne suis pas innocent. C'est une question de confiance, des cracks à deux crédits j'en entends tous les jours, j'm'attendais pas à ce que _tu_ me les sortes.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai dit que quelqu'un que je connaissais voulait sortir avec toi ?

¤

« flash-back »

¤

- Je connais quelqu'un qui l'est.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu t'emmerdes dans la vie, c'est ça ?

- Non. Je connais quelqu'un qui est intéressé par toi.

- Sérieux ?

- Pourquoi je mentirais ?

¤

Duo le dévisagea ouvertement et lui dit, froidement, toute ironie disparaissant de son visage.

¤

- A toi de me le dire. Ça sonne faux ce bordel.

¤

« fin du flash-back »

¤

- Putain faut pas sortir avec toi, t'es l'inquisition ou quoi ! T'es obligé de me sortir toutes mes phrases ?

- Je veux bien avoir mes tors mais il est hors de question que je passe pour le seul crétin de l'histoire, parce qu'entre nous, si j'en tiens une couche, toi tu n'es pas en reste.

- Ça ne change pas ta connerie. Ça ne change pas tes excuses à deux balles pour couvrir tes petites fesses.

- Ça ne change pas que tu m'aies dit que ça sonnait faux. Ça ne change pas que tu m'aies demandé si j'étais intéressé.

¤

Heero allait prendre une cacahuète quand Duo lui prit le ramequin des mains, avant de rétorquer.

¤

- _Tu_ m'as convaincu.

- _Tu_ t'es laissé convaincre. La vérité est que tu m'as vu venir et que tu ne veux pas te l'admettre. Le tout est de savoir pourquoi c'est si difficile d'admettre que tu as eu raison tout de suite.

- Tu t'es servi d'un homme invisible pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Un prétexte bidon.

- Et tu te sers de lui pour t'éloigner de moi. Prétexte bidon ? Non, je te l'ai fourni. Mais prétexte quand même. Quand tu pourras plus te cacher derrière ça, il te restera quoi ?

- Ta psychanalyse à deux balles tu te la gardes. J'ai rien à perdre, moi. D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu l'as dit que t'avais rien à perdre. Moi aussi je peux te ressortir tes fantômes.

¤

Heero avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, faire les cent pas.

Maxwell ne se laissait pas cerner.

Maxwell était encore plus…

Mais il ne se leva pas.

Maxwell n'avait même pas dû s'apercevoir qu'il avait la main posée sur ses genoux tellement il voulait appuyer son propos.

Heero poursuivit.

¤

- A ce moment-là je n'avais vraiment rien à perdre parce que tu n'étais pas encore mon ami.

- Ah parce que je suis ton ami ? Elle est belle, l'amitié ! Et dans ta grande bonté, tu allais annoncer que tu t'étais foutu de ma gueule ? Et t'allais me le dire quand, hein ?

¤

Le métis posa la main sur celle de Duo, qui sembla se rendre compte d'où se trouvait sa main.

Mais Heero la retint.

Comme il avait retenu ses mains en boîte.

Et Duo avait la mémoire qui ne flanchait pas, malheureusement. Par contre il recommençait à ressentir la fatigue, alors il bailla.

La voix du métis était résolue et pourtant… douce.

¤

- Je te l'ai murmuré dans le bureau, à un chocolat de tes lèvres, mais tu as refusé de comprendre.

- …

- Je te l'ai dit au cinéma, mais tu ne l'as ni vu, ni compris. Je te l'ai dit au restaurant, mais tu tâtais le terrain. Je te l'ai dit au bowling, mais tu avais des doutes. Je te l'ai dit en boîte, mais tu as eu peur. Je te l'ai dit hier et tu as entendu. Et tu es en colère. Et je te le redis aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu vas écouter, cette fois ? Et puis…

- …

- Je ne voulais pas être ton ami, Duo. Je n'aurais pas fait tout ça sinon.

¤

Le regard de l'Américain se fit cynique, mais son expression, si Heero y regardait bien… pouvait aussi s'apparenter à de la déception.

¤

- Super. Ça veut dire que si tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux…

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je veux dire que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dès le départ, pas que ce n'était pas bien d'être ton ami. Mais je veux plus, Duo. Tu me plais. Et ce n'est pas que sexuel même s'il y en a une grande partie.

¤

Duo ne baissa à aucun moment ses yeux indigo, devenus insondables.

Heero n'arrivait pas à lire ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Il allait devoir attendre que Duo parle pour qu'il comprenne.

Pour voir s'il avait compris ce qu'il essayait de dire.

Mission ou pas.

¤

- Et moi qui pensais que c'était pour mon intelligence.

¤

Duo se moquait, se moquait, mais Heero n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui.

Le jeu n'était plus couvert, apparemment.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, non ?

¤

- Je ne ferais pas l'amour à ton intelligence, Maxwell, ce serait l'insulter. Par contre elle me parle, alors je lui réponds. Comme ton corps me parle aussi. Si tu voulais entendre que c'était platonique, désolé. Est-ce que c'est assez clair ?

¤

Le jeu en valait la chandelle ?

Duo ne savait pas, mais il la trouvait belle, la chandelle.

Vraiment belle.

Elle brillait de plus en plus.

Elle faisait mal aux yeux, peut-être au cœur aussi.

Elle faisait un petit peu fondre la colère et entrevoir des choses. Pas parfaites, juste humaines. Connement humaines. Et ça pouvait être beau la connerie.

Beau et bleu.

_Mais c'était plus facile de se moquer…_

¤

- Ouais, ça change pas que tu m'aies pris pour un con.

¤

Ils se tenaient toujours la main, sans même calculer, les phrases leur venaient naturellement.

Les phrases assassines, aussi.

¤

- Toi qui es un grand malin, tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? Si tu étais intéressé par moi ?

¤

Duo eut un tout petit, petit sourire.

Le genre de sourire qui s'élargit par les yeux, les yeux qui redevenaient vortex.

Et un corps qui se rapprochait dangereusement ?

Et des yeux plus sombres encore ?

¤

- Je sais pas… je t'aurais invité à prendre un verre à la maison sous un prétexte débile mais réel ? Je t'aurais préparé la popote histoire de ? J'aurais tâté le terrain, fait ma crise, fait du charme… _je serais allé chez le coiffeur un samedi parce qu'il m'a dit que couper un petit peu mes cheveux ferait plus d'effet… mais juste pour le faire bisquer, hein ? En plus il a même pas remarqué, c'est vraiment un blaireau._

¤

Heero haussa pour la énième fois un sourcil et bailla. Il commençait à avoir sommeil.

¤

- Tu m'aurais invité chez toi alors qu'on se parlait à peine ?

¤

Duo approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Heero avant de murmurer, le souffle sur le pavillon, papillon.

¤

- Chacun sa méthode. T'as testé la tienne, je te parle de la mienne. Je préfère inviter à la maison les gens qui m'intéressent et que je connais un minimum quand même.

- Pourquoi ?

¤

Duo sourit, sa bouche cette fois toucha la corolle. Il bailla également, la semaine avait été longue.

¤

- Le lit est plus près. Et si ça marche pas ben je vais pioncer et toi, tu rentres chez toi. Si ça marche et qu'on fait rien ben c'est bien aussi. Chez moi je suis sur mon terrain, j'analyse à loisir.

- …

¤

Heero ne comprenait plus rien alors qu'il avait une explication.

Heero n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire le premier pas mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Maxwell le fasse.

A moins que ce ne soit pas ça ?

Qu'il joue comme il croyait qu'il avait fait… c'était possible…

Et il n'était pas de bois, son corps le lui rappelait.

¤

- Si je t'avais invité ici, t'aurais dit oui ou non. Tu savais pas si j'étais gay, t'aurais pas pu deviner mes motifs, ou ils seraient entrés dans tes paramètres sous la probabilité B' 5.

- …

¤

Heero ne se savait pas si bien cerné.

Et d'un seul coup.

D'un seul coup.

Il s'était senti vraiment cerné.

Duo ne réagissait plus comme il s'était attendu.

¤

- Dans l'éventualité où tu serais venu, je t'aurais dragué subtilement…

¤

Le métis émit un son qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un pouffement s'il n'avait pas été Heero Yuy.

¤

- Hn. Comme tu as dragué Dennis peut-être ? C'était tellement, tellement subtile…

- Je n'ai pas dragué Dennis, 'ro.

- Ben voyons.

- Je l'ai pas dragué, je l'ai affiché. Je me suis amusé et il me plaisait, c'est clair, mais je fais ça plus discrètement, normalement.

- Comme là ? Est-ce que tu me dragues, Duo ?

¤

Même question.

Même joueur joue encore.

Mais jouaient-ils encore ?

¤

- …

¤

La prise de respiration de Duo était on ne peut plus évidente.

Mais ses réactions ne l'étaient pas, pour Heero.

¤

- Tu m'en veux plus ? Comme ça ?

¤

Un nez qui frôle une joue, comme un chaton.

¤

- Je t'en veux. Mais pour le moment, je te veux.

¤

Duo mordilla son oreille.

¤

- Hmm ?

- Pour le moment c'est toi que je veux. J'ai eu le pourquoi du truc et ça va quoi, t'as été très connement honnête, je vais pas me prendre la tête plus que ça, faut pas déconner non plus. Ce qui signifie pas que je te prendrais pas la tête à toi, bien sûr.

- ô joie…

- Je te plais, tu me plais… on verra bien où on va. J'ai bouffé, j'ai sommeil. J'ai plus envie de parler mais on en reparlera ptet, si c'est utile.

¤

Duo suçota le lobe tout doucement.

La respiration de Heero s'accéléra.

Il ne réalisait pas.

¤

- Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Tu veux un dessin, soldat ? Je vais t'en faire un.

¤

Duo tira Heero vers lui pour le positionner entre ses cuisses.

Puis il s'allongea, l'entraînant avec lui.

¤

- Je vais te mettre dans une position pas cool.

- Je n'ai pas de problème avec ma position là, Duo. Je suis bien là.

- Moi aussi, je suis bien…

¤

Duo lui caressa les cheveux, prenant une petite voix presque enfantine.

¤

- Dis, 'ro ?

- Hn ?

- J'ai pas… j'ai pas envie de le connaître ton copain…

¤

Heero sourit contre le cou de son hôte.

¤

- Ah oui ? Moi j'ai pas envie que tu sortes avec mon copain…

- Sérieusement ? Ça va pas te mettre dans la merde ?

¤

Heero se redressa, le regard pétillant et, si on savait lire dans le bleu, on y verrait un cœur débordant de reconnaissance.

Il lui lécha les lèvres consciencieusement.

Lui aussi pouvait le faire.

¤

- En quelle langue il faut que je te le dise.

¤

Un petit baiser.

¤

- La tienne suffira, 'ro…

¤

Un sourire.

Un long baiser.

Un bout de langue qui se perd au coin d'une bouche.

Une lèvre prise entre deux autres.

Des dents qui mordillent tout doucement la chair.

Un chuchotement tout contre une bouche.

¤

- Yuy, je te prends à l'essai. A toi de le transformer.

- Et moi Je te prends au mot… t'es confortable…

- Dodo… l'est tard… tu ronfles pas, hein ?

- ¤ ronflements ¤

¤

_Mais c'était plus facile de se moquer, hein Duo ?…_

_Mais il serait stupide de laisser passer…_

_Sa chance. _

¤

Heero avait attendu, attendu, planifié.

Il avait prévu des choses, croisé les doigts pour d'autres, tenté le tout pour le tout…

Il avait été déterminé. Très déterminé. Il n'avait pas lâché le morceau même si cela avait semblé peine perdue.

Il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, mais il avait été armé.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses se déroulent aussi simplement, après, pas attendu à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent ce soir.

Mais à côté de ça… ça faisait des mois qu'il avait attendu, des mois qu'il avait fantasmé.

Presque deux mois qu'il avait tenté d'approcher Maxwell.

Jamais il n'avait pensé que leur premier baiser aurait un goût de cinq continents.

Il s'endormait sur un lit de tarte aux pommes à la cannelle.

Il la dévorerait bien assez tôt et se laisserait tout aussi dévorer.

Etre dans la gueule du loup avait ses avantages…

En plus y avait les crousti-barre pas loin, ils ne les avaient même pas entamés…

¤

_Mission Maxwell terminée._

_Kanryou_… _homerun ?_

_Méthode Duo phase I ? Reload ?_

* * *

**Au bureau, le lundi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur… :**

¤

- TU VEUX QUOI, UNE, QUE JE TE LE CHIE LE DOSSIER ? J'AI LE CUL EN BERNE, D'ABORD !

- … ¤ tac-tac-tac-tac ¤

-. YUY ! Tu vas me péter les burnes encore longtemps avec ton crayon ?

- ¤ CLAC ¤

¤

Duo reçut un mail quelques instants plus tard.

¤

_Tu fais quoi ce soir ?_

¤

Duo sourit doucement… devant ses piles de dossiers. Rien ne changeait et pourtant si, un peu.

¤

_Tu connais Gundam Seed ?_

¤

¤

Messagerie vocale de Duo Maxwell.

Vous avez deux nouveaux messages.

Nouveaux messages.

Reçus vendredi à 20h41.

Duo, c'est Heero.

J'ai un contretemps. J'arriverais sûrement tard. Avec des crousti-barres.

¤

Reçus vendredi à 22h30.

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

J'ai appris que tu étais allé au tajdmahal avec un ami commun et que tu avais une bougie en forme de cœur sur la nappe…

Tu savais que la chaîne m'appartenait, hein ?

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Je le crois pas que t'ai pu y croire ! Je le crois pas !

Oh quand je raconterais ça aux autres…

¤

Messagerie vocale de Une.

¤

- Une ? Decastro. Vous pouvez me la donner cette augmentation, j'ai réussi à faire Maxwell se couper les cheveux de dix centimètres…

¤

¤

**OWARI !**

* * *

La Méthode Heero se termine là : c'est le dernier oneshot, a plus idée et c'est tant mieux comme ça (faudrait pas vous lasser vous et tite M quand même XDDD)

Il n'y aura donc pas de « Méthode Duo » vu qu'ils sont déjà ensemble !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et encore une fois mici à vous pour vos coucous et encouragements.

Et un grand merci à ma chacale de tite M, alias Meannas. J't'm toi… mais la prochaine fois que tu me pokes pour un truc VA DE RETRO ! XD ¤POKES¤

Mithy ¤ YEPPA ! ¤


End file.
